Collided Worlds
by zack25king
Summary: Once separated worlds has collided with each other. Now heroes from each worlds must work together to defeat this new foe that could create chaos throughout this newly formed world, along with their own enemies. Crossover with Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, and Fairy Tail
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Hello everybody I'm zack25king, and you can already tell I'm new lol. Well I got inspired by two stories. The Five World series by ND2014, and The Shonen Alliance series by Vineman, and I have to say both are amazing stories. If you haven't read either of ND2014 and Vineman stories go check them out, really good stories in my opinion. So let's not drag this any longer hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime, the only thing I own is my OC's that is all.****  
**

**Prologue**

* * *

Silence. There was complete silence in a dark room with only one source of light is a crystal shard. Surrounding the crystal was six figures in black hoods, and each had a different numbers on their backs.

"So is it really happening?" question one of the hooded figure with the number three on his coat with a flame design.

"Apparently so, it was unavoidable but to happen so soon after 12 years." sighed another black hood figure with the number five with a lightning design.

"Personally I blame "**HIM" **for this." responded three.

"Well to be fair, it's suppose to be in that state to begin with." said a new a voice which belong to a black figure with the number six with a grass design.

"True." responded five. "But our world. and the rest of the worlds separated for a good reason!"

"Look theirs no point whining about it, it's happening, and there's no point stopping it." responded a calm voice which belong to a black hood figure with the number two with a dark aura design.

"More like we can't stop it, and once it happens there's no way to separate the worlds once again." sighed number three as he rubbed his head.

"Meaning..." number five started to say.

"This time we have to stop **"****HIM" **completely this time." finished number 2 in a serious tone.

"But can we really beat **"****HIM"** by ourselves, knowing **"****HIM"** he's probably raising an army ready to strike, and destroy us completely." growled number five.

"Then we raise an army as well." said a new voice. This voice belong to a black hooded figure with the 4 with a wind design.

"Raise our own army?" question number three in confusion.

"Like our predecessors...we will seek allies from other worlds. said number 2 in realization.

"That's not a bad idea, it would even our odds against "**HIM"**." said number 5.

"Sounds like a good idea." agreed number 3. "What do you say Hikari?" The last figure to stay quiet with the number one with a light aura design.

"I agree with this plan, I only hope they agree to aid us." said number 1 revealed to be name Hikari.

"I'm pretty sure they will, even without us confronting them first the crisis will eventually reach them." number two said.

"So anybody has any ideas to search for allies?" question number 3.

"I can think of a couple of places, one of them is your favorite place Ryo." responded number 4.

"Really, which one?" asked number 3 who's real name is Ryo.

"I believe you remember Magnolia." smirked number 4. Ryo eyes lite up in excitement hearing the word Magnolia.

"Magnolia, I love that town!" smiled Ryo. "But if your thinking about Magnolia, are thinking about asking help from "that" guild?"

"The very same guild, I'm pretty sure Makarov will lend a hand considering he did help out in the battle 12 years ago." said number 4. "Another place I'm thinking of is the Soul Society.

"The Soul Society?" question number 6. "But we've never actually been in the Soul Society."

"She's right, we only know about its existence, so that place is unknown to us." agreed number 2. "Hell we don't even know how to get to the Soul Society."

"That's true Yuri." nodded number 4. "But we do know someone who can guide us there."

"Kisuke Urahara I'm guessing." answered number two who's real name is Yuri.

"The very same." nodded number 4.

"So I'm guessing we have to make a trip to Karakura Town. said number 5.

"So we got Magnolia, and the Soul Society." Ryo counted off. "Any other places Arashi?"

"As a matter of fact yes, The Hidden Leaf Village." answered number 4 who's name is Arashi.

"Let me guess, asking Sarutobi to lend us a few shinobi to aid us?" asked Yuri.

"That's the idea," nodded Arashi.

"But isn't Sarutobi...old?" question Hikari.

"Good point, there's a chance he step down as Hokage, and picked a successor." assumed number 5.

"Well hopefully he's still Hokage, otherwise getting help from the village will be difficult." sighed Yuri.

"Oh come on, the old man is tough one of the strongest old man I know alongside Makarov!" smiled Ryo.

"Ryo right, Old man Sarutobi is strong despite his age." agreed Yuri with a smile.

"I remember he scolded Yuri for for ripping his Make Out Paradise book!" laughed Ryo alongside Arashi.

"Tch, don't know why, that book was complete garbage." scolded Yuri.

"Agreed." frowned Hikari with a little blush.

"Alright, alright guys let's get back on track." said number 5 getting everybody attention. "Arashi, any other places?"

"I do, remember Red-Hair Shanks?" smirked Arashi.

"Oh yea, the dude with the cool straw hat, he was awesome!" smiled Ryo.

"Yeah, Shanks was a powerful pirate from what I remembered." agreed Yuri.

"Shanks's crew was so lively, I remember one of them tried to give me sake!" smiled number 6.

"What do you mean "tried", They DID give you sake Reina." Yuri said giving number 6 whose name is Reina a deadpanned look.

"Oh Yuri, your just mad you didn't get any sake!" smiled Reina happily as she patted Yuri's head.

"I'm glad I didn't." Yuri said under his breath. "AND WOULD YOU STOP PATTING MY HEAD!" Reina chuckled nervously, and stopped patting Yuri.

"So Arashi is this good?" asked Hikari.

"For now, I have other places in mind, but for now this will do." answered Arashi. Hikari nodded.

"Alright, it's time to move out!" exclaim Hikari. "Ryo I want you to head to Magnolia."

"You got it!" smiled Ryo. "This is going to be fun!" Hikari giggled.

"Yuri, I'll let you handle The Hidden Leaf Village." Yuri nodded.

_"Can't believe I'm going back to the Village after all this time."_ thought Yuri.

"Reina, I want you to head for the Grand Line, and look for Shanks, you know what he looks like right? asked Hikari.

"Yep, unless he dye his hair, I'm looking for a guy with Red hair, and a straw hat!" Reina smiled brightly. Hikari nodded.

"Are you sure you won't get lost?" question number 5. "You want me to go instead?"

"No, no Rajin I got this!" smiled Reina giving number 5. now name Rajin. a thumbs up.

"I believe in Reina to get the job done." reassured Hikari. "Rajin, instead I want you to go to Kisuke, and get to the Soul Society." Hikari handed a envelop to Rajin.

"What's this?" asked Rajin.

"Yes, it was written by our predecessors for this occasion. explained Hikari. "I want you to give this to Kisuke and to whoever is the head captain of the Soul Reapers." Rajin nodded understanding what his job is.

"Got it, I'll make sure the job is done." said Rajin. "What about you, and Arashi?"

"Tech and I will stay here, and wait for the others to get back." replied Hikari.

"Sounds good." said Ryo as he cracked his knuckles. "Hikari, when my sisters comes back, tell them I'll be back shortly." Hikari nodded reassuring Ryo.

"Alright guys, let's go!" Yuri said. "We need as many allies, failure is NOT AN OPTION, SUCCEED AT ANY COST!" Ryo, Reina, and Rajin nodded seriously. Because if they fail...who would take over after them? They need to succeed in order to beat **HIM**. A being that nearly drove the world into chaos. A being with power that;s godlike or maybe he's a god himself. A being who's nothing but pure chaos and has a black heart. They need to stop him! They need to stop...Xeno!

**Worlds Collided**

**First objective: Gather Allies!**

* * *

**Author's note: There's the prologue! Not much, and may be confuse but aren't all beginning stories like that? Everything will be explain so in the coming chapters. Well hope you guys enjoy this, and once again a big shout out to ND2014 and Vineman! If they haven't made The Five World series, and The Shonen Alliance series, I'd probably wouldn't have made this lol! Also I am putting this in Anime X-overs section but I see Fairy Tail is not in this section so should I put this in the Fairy Tail crossover section? For now it will remain here. And if you guys have any question then just review or you can pm me. Well see you guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 1: Alliance with the Fairies!

**Author's Note: Hello everybody zack25king with a new chapter of Collided Worlds! Hopefully you guys enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything belongs to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OC's and anything original.**

**Chapter 1: Alliance with the Fairies!**

* * *

_In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some however, magic is an art, and devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but their is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail._

* * *

On a road, there is a carriage with a young couple on it. The couple heard a noise that sounded real close to them. Right next to the carriage a green beam came down shocking the young couple. The green beam died down to reveal a teenager who looked 18, wearing only a black hood with black boots, black pants, and on back of the teenager's hood was a number three with a flame design., and had a sword sheath strapped around his back.

"Oh man, where am I?" the teenager asked himself. The young male turned around to see the young couple just staring at him with wide eyes.

"Excuse me!" said the teenager as he walked towards to the confuse, and surprise couple. "Sorry to bother you, but is Magnolia close from here?"

"Um yeah, just take a straight on the road behind us, and you'll get there." answered the confuse man.

"Oh awesome, must be closer than I thought, thanks!" The teenager left the couple leaving in confusion as they watch the youth walked away from them as they blinked.

"W-what just happen?" asked the man. The woman could only shook her head.

"Wizards today... must be nice." sighed the lady. The man could only nod in agreement.

* * *

**Further down the road to Magnolia **

"Hahaha, job complete, I can't wait for Gray to pay up!" Further down the road, three figures were walking together. Two humans, and a cat? One was a young man with salmon hair, black eyes, wearing a scale patterned scarf, a sleeveless gold trimmed black waist coat, left open exposing his bare chest. Wearing white knee-length trousers, a black wristband on his left wrist, and black open toed sandals. Next to him was a young girl with shoulder length blond hair with the right side of her hair tied by a ribbon in a small ponytail. She is wearing a sleeveless white shirt with the outlines being blue, a black wristband on her right wrist, a blue skirt with a brown belt holding her whip, and brown pouch which held golden, and silver keys. Also wears black leather high heeled boots. Next to her was a blue cat with a green bag hanging on his back.

"Natsu, cause of you we didn't get payed. and I needed that money to pay my rent." whined the blond hair girl. The salmon hair male, known as Natsu, simple laughed.

"Oh come on, I didn't mean to destroy that man's house." smiled Natsu. "Besides, I promise if I destroy anything, we'll go on another mission." The blonde girl started to shed anime tears.

"I bet you did that one purpose." cried the blonde girl.

"You know Lucy, maybe you should go on missions by yourself if your desperate for money." said the blue cat. "Your only slowing Natsu, and me down."

"Like you were any help cat!" yelled the girl known as Lucy. "Where were you when Natsu, and I were fighting that monstrosity!"

"I was scoping the scene!" responded the cat with his paw up.

"Like that's any help!" yelled Lucy as she started to shake the cat.

"Nnnatsu hhheellpp mmee!" cried the cat.

"Come on Luce, let go of Happy." said Natsu as he took the cat, whose name is Happy, away from Lucy who just pouted.

"The only reason your happy is because of your bet with Gray." pouted Lucy.

"Oh, that's not true... kinda." said Natsu with a nervous laugh.

"See!" shouted Lucy pointing at Natsu.

"Can you blame me!" yelled Natsu comically grabbing Lucy by the shoulder. "This is a one life opportunity where Gray will serve me Lunch for a week!"

"Free fish for a whole week!" cheered Happy.

"You got that right Happy!" smiled Natsu giving his small friend a high five.

"Yeah Natsu, free food is great." Lucy cheered sarcastically while twitching her eye in annoyance. Natsu pulled Lucy into a headlock. Lucy was trying to pry out of Natsu's arms but he wouldn't budge.

"This could be beneficially to you to you know." smiled Natsu. "I can get Gray to get you those pastries you like!" Lucy stopped trying to get out of Natsu's headlock, and looked at Natsu with her eyes shaped like stars.

"Really?" asked Lucy with glee. Natsu chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, even though you don't need it, your already heavy enough as it is." Happy commented.

"WHAT YOU SAY CAT!" yelled Lucy glaring at Happy.

"Scary Lucy!" shrieked Happy.

"What do you mean scary!" exclaim Lucy. Natsu was keeping his distance away from his two friends as he was sweating in fear.

"Oh man, Luce is scary when she get's like this." thought Natsu in fear.

"LOOK OUT!" Natsu, Lucy, and Happy turned to the direction of the voice to see a black hair teenager running towards them. Happy was able to move out the way but unfortunately for Lucy, the teenager, and her bumped into each other. and fell to the ground. The teenager recovered quickly, and went over to Lucy.

"You okay?" asked the teenager as he held his hand to Lucy. Lucy recovered, and manage to get a good look at the teenager. He looked young probably around Natsu, and her age. Lucy noticed the teenager has a nice shade of chocolate brown eyes.

"Um... yeah sorry about that." apologized Lucy as she took the teenager's hand, and was pulled back to her feet.

"No, no it's my fault, I should watch where I was going!" Laughed the teenager.

"So, why were you running in such a rush." asked Happy. The teenager was staring at Happy, which made the blue cat feel uncomfortable. "Why are you staring at me, it's freaking me out."

"That is..." the teenager started to say.

"That is?" repeated the trio.

"SO COOL!" exclaim the teenager as he picked up Happy.

"W-what's c-cool?" stuttered Happy as he felt uncomfortable with a stranger picking him up.

"Hey, let go of Happy!" yelled Natsu with Lucy holding him back from attacking the teenager.

"You are cat!" smiled the teenager. "Your actually talking, that's awesome!" Hearing this, Happy stopped shivering, and looked at the teenager with a smile.

"Well, if me speaking is cool, check this out!" exclaim Happy as wings sprout from his back. The teenager's eyes shined as he watched Happy fly.

"SO COOL!" cheered the teenager as Happy was flying around the young male.

_"Well, he's pretty easy to entertain."_ thought Lucy forming a sweatdrop on her head.

"Happy is pretty cool huh?" smiled Natsu as he put the teenager in a headlock as the teenager laughed.

"Happy is his name?" question the teenager. Natsu nodded. Yeah, he's awesome!" Happy started fly around Natsu, and teenager who started to laugh and dance causing Lucy's sweatdrop to grow bigger.

_"Weren't you about to attack him a second ago?" _Lucy question in her head.

"So are you going to tell us why you were in rush?" question Happy as he floated down. Natsu, and the teenager stopped dancing.

"Oh yeah, I'm heading towards Magnolia, I need to get to Fairy Tail right away!" replied the teenager.

"Your heading towards Fairy Tail?" asked Happy. The teenager nodded. "Then you should come with us!"

"Really, are you guys Fairy Tail wizards? asked the teenager. Lucy nodded as she showed her Fairy Tail guild mark.

"Yep, your looking at full fledged Fairy Tail member." answered Lucy as Natsu, and Happy also showed Fairy Tail guild mark.

"Yep, I recognized those guild marks anywhere!" smiled the teenager. "So you guys don't mind taking me to Fairy Tail?"

"Don't worry just leave it to us, besides you seem like an awesome guy!" smiled Natsu.

"Aye!" agreed Happy with Lucy nodding. The teenager smiled.

"You guys are awesome! the teenager said. "Oh, besides Happy, I don't know your two names." The teenager pointing at Natsu, and Lucy.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel!"

"I'm Lucy, and your name?" asked Lucy.

"My name is Ryo, nice to meet you all!" smiled the teenager known as Ryo.

* * *

**Entrance of Magnolia**

"Magnolia, home at last!" cheered Lucy as Natsu, Happy, Ryo, and herself entered Magnolia.

"Now, lets get to the guild, I got a bet to win!" smirked Natsu. Lucy sighed, and took a glance at Ryo, who was looking around with a smile on his face, and with so much excitement in his eyes. It was obvious Ryo was amazed by Magnolia.

"It's a nice town,don't you agree?" Lucy ask Ryo. Ryo looked at Lucy, and nodded.

"Yeah, it's nice to see it hasn't change as much since the last time I been here." replied Ryo.

"Last time, Ryo have you been to Magnolia before?" Lucy asked. Before Ryo could answer, Natsu grabbed both teens, and ran through town with Happy flying behind.

"Come on you two, to the Fairy Tail guild!" Lucy screamed while Ryo was laughing as both were being pull by Natsu at intense speed.

"He seems excited! laughed Ryo.

"Aye!" agreed Happy. Lucy kept screaming as the four were heading towards Fairy Tail. But unknown to them they were being watch by a figure on a shop's rooftop.

"Hm, it seems our suspicions were correct, they are making their move." whispered the figure. "I should follow them, and see if I can capture that boy." The mysterious figure disappeared from sight as he follow Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Ryo.

* * *

**Fairy Tail Guild**

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Ryo were in front of the Fairy Tail guild. Ryo was looking at the guild with excitement, he couldn't to enter the guild!

_"After so many years, I'm finally back!"_ thought Ryo with a big grin._ "But, the guild looks different, they must of remodel or something."_

"Here we are Ryo, Fairy Tail.!" smiled Natsu. "I can't wait for you to introduce everyone, your going to love them!"

"Yeah, your going to love, Elfman, Mirajane, and Gray." said Happy as he counted off his friends.

"Between you, and me Ryo, Gray is a loser, so don't expect much when you met him. Natsu whispered to Ryo, but Lucy was in earshot, ans sweatdrop in disbelief.

"Um okay?" responded Ryo in confusion

"Don't listen to him." sighed Lucy. Natsu opened the door, revealing the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. Ryo eyed widened as he looked inside the guild. He couldn't help but gawked at the many different people. People were either laughing, looking at the quest board, drinking, or eating.

"WE'RE BACK EVERYONE!" shouted Natsu.

"AYE!"

"Welcome back, Natsu, Happy, Lucy!" cheered everyone in the guild.

"Gray, where are you, I believe we had a bet!" smirked Natsu as he looked around for Gray.

"I believe we did." A teen around Natsu, and Lucy age came walking towards them. He has dark blue hair, is shirtless, has a dark blue Fairy Tail guild mark on his right bicep, a chain necklace which resembles a sword with a stone in, a metal bracelet around his right wrist, a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his black pants. This is Gray Fullbuster.

"So pyro, did you chicken out like I said you would?" smirked Gray.

"Yeah Natsu!" called out another Fairy Tail member.

"Tell us how it went, did you win?"

"Or did you get your ass beat? Natsu smirked, which got everyone in suspense.

"I beat that beast down no problem!" smiled Natsu giving the peace sign.

"WHAT!" shouted everyone.

"YOUR LYING!" yelled Gray as his eye twitched as he got in Natsu's face.

"Oh yeah, why don't you ask Happy, or Lucy, they'll tell you everything!" smirked Natsu as he glared at Gray, who glared back. Lucy sighed, and started to take Ryo to the bar.

"Let's ignore them, trust me they'll only give you a headache." sighed Lucy. Ryo followed her while laughing. "So, you like Fairy Tail so far?"

"Yeah, the people here are so full of energy, this place is awesome!" smiled Ryo. "The place sure did change since the last time I was here."

"Last time, Ryo have you been at Fairy Tail before?" question Lucy. Ryo nodded.

"Yeah, last time I was here was 12 years ago." replied Ryo.

"But if that's the case, then you wouldn't need Natsu, Happy, or me to guide you here." said Lucy.

"Yeah that's true, but to be honest I'm glad I ran into Natsu, Happy, and you." Ryo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Lucy looked at Ryo with confusion on her face. "If I hadn't run into you guys, I think I would of been lost. My memory of Magnolia is pretty vague, so I don'y think my sense of direction is best here." laughed Ryo.

"I guess." Lucy nodded in agreement. _"But if he's been here before, I wonder if the Master knows him?" _Lucy thought in her head. At the bar was two females, and a white cat. The girl sitting at the bar looks young probably around age 13, has blue hair, brown eyes, her Fairy Tail guild mark was on her right shoulder. She was wearing a flowing dress with triangular pattern near the top, and crossing pattern around the rest of the dress. She wears a thick band around her arms, and ankle tied sandals on her feet. This is Wendy Marvell.

The next female was attending the bar, and looked a bit older than Wendy. She was a beautiful woman with long white hair with two bangs framing her face, and reaching down to her chest. Has a short, upward ponytail which is being tied, and large blue eyes. She is wearing a sleeveless, ankle length maroon with a pleaded skirt, has a long pink bow tied to the chest, and a pink trimming frame that goes to the neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. She is also wearing high heel shoes. This is Mirajane Strauss. Seating next to Wendy is a white cat similar to Happy but with clothing, a pink shirt, and skirt. This is Carla.

"Hey, Mira, Wendy, Carla!" greeted Lucy.

"Hi Lucy!" greeted the small child.

"Who's that with you?" asked Carla.

"I'm Ryo!" greeted the teenager.

"Nice to meet you Ryo, I'm Wendy Marvell." Wendy greeted with a small bow.

"Now Wendy, what I have I told you about talking to strangers." scolded Carla.

"Carla don't be like that." pouted Wendy.

"I agree Carla, you know what they say a stranger can be your greatest friend!" smiled Mirajane.

_"Nobody I know says that." _thought Lucy with a sweatdrop.

"I'm Mirajane Strauss, nice to meet you," greeted Mirajane with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." Ryo greeted with a blush. _"She's beautiful."_

"So Ryo, what brings you here at Fairy Tail?" asked Mirajane.

* * *

**To Natsu, and Gray**

"NATSU, THERE IS NO WAY YOU DEFEATED THAT MONSTER!" screamed Gray.

"YOU STILL DON'T BELIEVE ME, EVEN HAPPY EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!" Natsu screamed back.

"Aye, I saw everything that transpire there!" nodded Happy.

"How do I know, that Happy isn't covering for your sorry ass!" retorted Gray.

"WHAT YOU SAY, YOU DIRTY STRIPPER!" Natsu glared at Gray. A man with white hair, styled upward, in large wavy spikes. Has dark eyes, no eyebrows, and has a stitched scar running down crossing his right eye. You could see his black Fairy Tail guild mark on the left part of his neck. The attire he is wearing is a dark blue jacket with buttons, wearing blue pants being held up by a belt. Also wearing traditional japanese sandals. On the back of this man jacket was a kanji meaning "Greatness". This is Elfman Strauss. Mirajane's little brother.

"Hmph, if you two are any real men, you'll take this outside!" exclaim Elfman. Natsu, and Gray glared at Elfman.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" yelled Natsu, and Gray as the duo kicked Elfman to a wall.

"Uh oh." muttered a Fairy Tail member.

"This may not end well."

* * *

**Back to Lucy, and the others**

"So, your looking for the Master?" question Mirajane.

"That's right, it's urgent!" replied Ryo seriously.

"Why do you need to see the Master?" ask Wendy.

"Old man Makarov needs to know that your guild, Fairy Tail, will be involved in something very soon." replied Ryo.

_"Something Fairy Tail... will be involved in?" _repeated Lucy in her head. _"Is it... something like what happen a few weeks ago, when we forge an alliance with other guilds to fight against Oracion Sies?"_

"Old man Makarov?" Carla said raising an eyebrow. "Sounds like you know the Master quite well to call him that."

"Maybe Master and Ryo meet in another town, and became friends." Wendy guessed.

"It is possible, Master has visited to many places, how did you two met?" ask Mirajane.

"Um actually, Ryo told me he visited Fairy Tail 12 years ago." Lucy commented.

"12 years ago!" Wendy responded in shock.

_"12 years ago!"_ Mirajane thought in shock. _"I wasn't even a member back then!"_

"Just who are you?" asked Carla.

"And if you known about Fairy Tail for 12 years, why have you come back?" question Mirajane. The 4 females were staring at Ryo intensely. Ryo sighed, and rubbed the back of his head.

"You girls sure know how to put somebody on the spot." chuckled Ryo. "Well, if I tell you my story, you'll think I'm crazy, and probably won't believe me."

"Are you going-" Before Lucy could finish, Ryo was knocked on the back of his head by a wooden chair, and his face slammed on the bar.

"Ryo!" gasped Wendy. The girls turned to see the source of the thrown chair to see it was Natsu, Gray, and Elfman arguing.

"Ha, you missed Elfman!" smirked Natsu. Elfman growled.

"I guess it takes a real man to dodge that." said Elfman.

"Well, I guess it takes a weak man to have a lousy throw!" mocked Natsu.

"Yeah man, even I have to agree that throw was lame." agreed Gray.

"WHAT YOU TWO SAY!" yelled Elfman.

"Natsu, Gray!" Lucy said sternly getting the two attention.

"Elfman!" Mirajane sternly looking at her younger brother.

"Ah sis, I didn't hit you did I?" asked Elfman in a worried tone, with a hint of terror.

"No, but you injured our guest!" Mirajane said sternly crossing her arms.

"Guest?" said Gray in confusion. Natsu, Gray, and Elfman looked to see to Ryo face planted on the bar.

"Elfman, you hit Ryo with that chair!" exclaimed Natsu. Gray, and Elfman were even more confuse.

"Who?" the duo said in confusion. Wendy was looking over Ryo to see if he had any injuries. Ryo hand started to twitch which Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Mirajane took notice of.

"Ryo, are you okay?" asked Wendy. Ryo didn't answer the young girl as he started to stand with his hand started to gather... fire?!" This took Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Mirajane by surprise.

"Fire?!" Lucy gasped in shock.

"Ryo is a wizard?" Wendy question in shock. In one quick movement, Ryo spin around, and launched a fireball that was growing in size as it was heading towards Natsu, Gray, and Elfman. Lucy could only watch in shock as the fireball had landed a direct on the three wizards.

_"That was fast!_" though Lucy in shock. _"I didn't even see him form it!"_

_"What was that, what was I sensing from Ryo?" _thought Mirajane in shock. _"I felt like I was sensing magic but it felt different but at the same time, it felt similar."_

"WHAT THE HELL YOU BASTARDS!" yelled Ryo in rage. "WHO THROWS A CHAIR AT SOMEONE, WHO"S NOT EVEN FIGHTING, IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT THEN BRING IT ON!" Lucy, and Wendy sweatdrop in disbelief, while Carla only shook her head.

_"So, he doesn't care he was just hit by chair, and his face was smacked onto the bar." _thought Lucy as she shook her head. Ryo felt some metal pressed against his neck. Ryo calmly looked behind him to see a longed red hair girl, wearing gray armor, a blue skirt, and black leather boots holding a sword against his neck.

"Don't make a sudden move, or I'll cut you down right now." threatened the red hair girl.

"Erza!" Lucy said in shock to see the red hair beauty to appear out of nowhere.

"Stay back Lucy!" ordered the red hair known as Erza.

"But Erza, he's- Wendy tried to say but was interrupted.

"He may be an enemy, both of you stay back, and let me handle this!" continued Erza.

"Um... actually Erza, the thing is..." a guild member started to say.

"It wasn't his fault, Natsu, Gray, and Elfman started it." finished another member but unfortunately she wasn't listening explaining what happen before she arrive.

"Now tell me who you are!" said Erza.

"I'm Ryo, and you are?" ask Ryo calmly.

"Erza Scarlet." answered the red hair knight. "Now tell why you attacked my guild mates!" Ryo, forgetting he had a sword at his throat, pointed angrily at the fire that still hadn't died out yet from his fireball.

"Their the ones who started it, I mean who the hell throws a chair to start a fight!" exclaim Ryo.

"W-what?" Erza said not understanding what Ryo is talking about. Ryo eyes widen in shock as he saw his flames being sucked in. It was Natsu eating eating his flames, leaving Gray, Elfman, and him unharmed.

"Man, that was close." Gray sighed in relief.

"Yeah, thanks Natsu." Elfman then turned to Ryo who was just confuse on what just happen. "Now, let's handle this guy!"

"He's got a lot of nerve to sneak attack us like that!" growled Gray. Natsu laughed.

"Oh man, those were some good flames, but they taste different. Natsu looked at Ryo, and grin. "Hey Ryo, I didn't know you were wizard, what guild do you belong in?"

"Um... I'm not in a guild." answered Ryo who was still confuse. _"Did... he just... eat my flames?"_

"Well, if you are not in any guilds, you should join Fairy Tail!" exclaim Natsu which took Gray, and Elfman looked at Natsu like he was insane.

"Natsu, why would you want this guy to join us, he attacked us!" argued Gray.

"Well, who's the one that threw the chair?" Natsu argued back. Natsu, and Gray looked at Elfman who flinched.

"See what you do Elfman." sighed Gray.

"Hey, you can't blame this one on me!" exclaim Elfman,

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Erza asked. Lucy sighed.

"Let me tell you what happen."

* * *

**Seconds Later**

"I'm sorry for that misunderstanding. apologized Erza.

"Um, no problem I tend to overreact sometimes anyway," Ryo chuckled nervously as he glanced at Natsu, Gray, and Elfman were sitting on the ground with large bump.

"So, Lucy here tells me your looking for the Master, is that true?" ask Erza.

"Yep, is he here?" ask Ryo.

"Your here to see gramps?" said Natsu in confusion.

"The Master is indeed here but-" a voice interrupted the Scarlet knight before she could finish her sentence.

"It's okay Erza, I'm already here." A short elderly man wearing a orange jacket, with white shirt underneath the jacket. Wearing orange pants, and pointy shoes that is pointing upwards. The old man has a bushy white mustache, has white hair on both sides of his head, and the back of his head. He was wearing a orange, blue stripped jester hat. In his hand was a brown staff with a pink circle in the center with a happy face on it. The old man was walking towards Ryo, and Ryo knew this old man very well. It was Master Makarov, Fairy Tail 3rd master.

"Hello Master." smiled Mirajane."Someone is here to visit you.

"I can see that." replied Makarov. "So young man, how can I help you."

"It's good to see you old man!" smiled Ryo.

"I'm sorry, have we meet before?" asked Makarov. Ryo eyes widen in shock, and looked depressed.

"You really forgotten about me? asked Ryo in a depressed tone.

"Master, he says last time he was here was 12 years ago, does that remind you of anything." asked Mirajane.

"12 years ago huh?" Makarov said as he rubbed his chin. "You do have a familiar aura, I'll give you that." Ryo looked even more sad.

"Poor Ryo, he was looking forward to seeing the Master, but now to see the Master doesn't even remember him, he must be disappointed." said Lucy.

"Aye." agreed Happy.

"He probably just got gramps confuse with some other geezer." said Gray.

"You think so?" asked Lucy. Ryo sighed.

"Can't believe you forgot about me old man Makarov." Makarov eyes widen at what Ryo called him. "Probably forgotten about Hikari, and the others too. said Ryo.

_"Hikari?!" _thought Makarov in shock. _"Could this boy be...?"_ Makarov decided to take a guess. If this boy is who he think he is. Ryo my boy, is that you?" Everybody in the guild was surprise Makarov called his name since Ryo didn't introduce himself. So does that mean Ryo was really at Fairy Tail 12 years ago?

"You really do remember me old man!" smiled Ryo as he hugged the 3rd master. Makarov couldn't help but laugh as he hugged Ryo back, after all 12 years is a long time.

"You've grown so much since the last time I saw you, not a small little brat anymore huh?" smirked Makarov. Ryo smiled as he rubbed his nose.

"Damn straight, and I've gotten stronger!" exclaim Ryo. Makarov nodded.

"I can tell, it may of been years, but I can still sense mana, and I can tell your mana has grown since last time." smiled Makarov. Erza, and Mirajane were paying paying close attention to this conversation more than anybody. But the word "mana" really caught their attention.

_"Mana?" _thought Mirajane. _"Is that what I sense earlier from Ryo?" _

_"Mana, what is that?" _thought Erza. _"Does he not use magic?"_

"So how did Ryo, and you meet gramps?" asked Gray.

"Ryo came to Fairy Tail with a very close friend of mine." replied Makarov. "Back then Ryo was just a child, so I apologize for not recognize you sooner."

"No problem, I did grow over the years, and to be honest I really didn't think this through when meeting you." chuckled Ryo. _"Makes me hope that old man Sarutobi, Kisuke, and the other Shanks can recognize the others."_

"Now Ryo, not that I don't mind this visit, what brings you here after so long? ask Makarov. Ryo face went serious, Makarov took notice of this, and could tell Ryo visit was not a happy one.

"Like 12 years ago, I've come to form an alliance with Fairy Tail." Ryo replied seriously. Makarov eyes widen. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. If Ryo came to form an alliance, then this could only mean one thing.

"He... has returned?" Makarov question in fear. Ryo nodded.

"Yes, Xeno has return." Ryo replied. Makarov could only shook his head as Ryo confirm his fear.

_"I can't believe it, the seal is breaking to soon." _Makarov thought with a deep sigh.

"Wait slow down gramps, what are you two talking about?" asked Gray.

"And who's this Xeno guy?" question Natsu. Makarov looked over at his guild members, guild members that he consider as his children. He knew one day Xeno would return, but it was to soon. He would at least wanted this generation to have not known his existence for at least a few more years, and have their magic grow. But it would it look like that won't be happening. Makarov could tell his children are confuse, and they probably want answers. Makarov let out a deep sigh, and gave his children the most serious look he has ever gave them.

_"I've never seen the Master this serious before." _thought Erza as she looked at Master as he was about to speak.

"What I'm about to speak about is one of Fairy Tail's dark secret, and should not be spread, do I make myself clear!" Makarov said seriously. Everybody nodded. Makarov sighed.

"You see my children, our world is a lot bigger than you think." Makarov began.

"What do you mean by that, and what's that got to do with this Xeno guy?" Natsu impatiently ask.

"Natsu quiet, I'm really pretty sure what the Master is about to say is important to Xeno." Said Erza giving Natsu a stare that says "shut up, and listen."

"What Erza said is true Natsu, everything I'm about to say is important." said Makarov. "Now back to what I was saying, our world is bigger than you think, our world use to be one with other worlds." Everybody, except Ryo, and Makarov, were shock to hear that their world use to be combine with other worlds, they all had questions but decided to wait for their master to finish his story.

"12 years ago, Fairy Tail, along with a few other allies, was at war with a man name Xeno. Xeno was no ordinary man, I would go as far to say his not even human. In all my years I have never felt such terrifying power." explained Makarov as he shuddered at even the thought of Xeno.

So what happen to him?" asked Elfman "You defeated him right?" Makarov nodded.

"By a miracle, we were able to seal Xeno into the planet's core without a cost." Makarov said sadly. Even Ryo was showing sadness.

_"What was the cost?" _thought Lucy. Lucy wanted to ask, but decided not to, it looked like a sore subject for the two to talk about.

"Anyway, once we seal Xeno into the planet's core, the seal second affect took place, which was splitting the planet's core." Makarov continues to explain.

"Splitting the planet's core, power like that should be impossible!" exclaim Erza in shock.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth." Makarov said. "Once the planet's core was split, parts of the planet started to split apart, a massive earthquake occurred as the planet started to break apart, wind pressure were unstable, and so were seas." Makarov explain as the memory itself was was playing in his mind. Everybody in the guild was astound by the story their master was telling them. They couldn't believe it, it sounded unreal.

"Once the planet stopped shaking, the wind along with the sea were calm, and our planet has been broken apart into pieces." finished Makarov. Once Makarov was done telling them his story, everybody was speechless, they didn't know what to say, or even know what to ask."

"How strong is this Xeno guy?" asked Natsu breaking the silence.

"Strong enough to nearly drive the world into chaos." answered Ryo after being silent for awhile.

"T-that strong?!" gasp Lucy.

"Wait, if this Xeno guy is that strong, surely the magic council was giving aid to your little alliance!" argued Carla.

"No they didn't, I'm not even sure if they even knew about Xeno existence." answered Makarov.

"But he was able to nearly drive the world into chaos, how is able to not get notice by the council?" asked Wendy shaking in fear.

"You see, Xeno is a type to reveal himself when necessary, if there's a place where he doesn't feel like making an appearance, he just sends some of his subordinates to do his work." explained Ryo. Makarov nodded knowing that was true.

"Sounds like a lazy bastard to me." frowned Gray.

"But wait, Ryo you said Xeno is coming back, what does that mean?" ask Mirajane.

"That means the seal is about to be broken, he'll be free, and the planet will go back to it's original state." answered Ryo.

"And since that's happening, your forming alliances with old allies from before to face him again, correct?" asked Erza.

"That's right." nodded Ryo.

"Do you really have to go through that, why don't you just seal him again just like last time?" question Gray.

"Impossible." answered Ryo, and Makarov simultaneously.

"The seal could only be done one time, after its been used..." continued Ryo.

"It can't be done a second time." finished Makarov.

"Damn." cursed Gray.

"So old man, will you accept alliance with us?" asked Ryo.

"What good will an alliance do for you." echoed a voice.

"WHOSE THERE!" shouted Makarov. Purple lightning in a form of a ring, appeared around Ryo, which took him by surprise. The ring closed in, and started to strangle Ryo. Ryo screamed in pain as purple lighting started to surge around the young fire user.

"RYO!" yelled Lucy in concern as Ryo dropped on both of his knees.

"WHO'S DOING THIS, SHOW YOURSELF YOU BASTARD!" yelled Natsu in rage.

"I'm up here." Everybody looked up at the ceiling to see a young man around the age of 25 sitting on a wooden beam. The young man has long white hair, going down to his back, and has hazel colored eyes. He has on a black leather jacket, with no shirt underneath, wearing tan pants with black leather boots with the end of his pants being tucked in his boots. A silver chain is loosely wrapped around his right arm, and a black chain hanging from his neck. You could also see a huge deep scar across his chest. "My name is Shiro, one of Master Xeno's subordinates." greeted the man.

"Xeno's subordinate?"Erza said in confusion.

"What are you doing here!" Lucy glared at the white hair man.

"Well, I was here to simply follow that boy." answered Shiro. "We were suspecting him, and his friends starting an alliance once again, and we were right."

"YOU RELEASE HIM AT ONCE!" roared Makarov in anger.

"Not happening." replied Shiro as more lightning started to inflict more pain on Ryo. "He's coming with me for interrogation, with him telling us his group's plan is, Master Xeno will have an easier time destroying them." Shiro eyes widen as Natsu punched him in the face, sending him crashing towards the ground.

"YOU RELEASE RYO RIGHT NOW, OR I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU HAVEN"T COME HERE!" roared Natsu as hands started to be engulf in flames. Shiro stood up as if Natsu's punch didn't effect him.

"Hmph, if that's all you got then my new objective will be simple." smirked Shiro.

"And what would that be?" question Erza as she summoned her sword. Erza question made Shiro smile even wider as purple lightning started to surge around him.

"To ensure Master Xeno victory, I'll destroy Fairy Tail!" declared Shiro.

"Like we're going to let that happen!" retorted Gray as he put his fist on the palm of his hand. "Ice Make:Lance!" Gray summoned multiple lances made of ice to launch at Shiro. Shiro dodged Gray's attack. Shiro started to gather lightning in one of his hand, but was kicked on the head by Natsu.

"Did you forget I'm still here!" exclaim Natsu. Shiro smirked as he slammed his palm, full of lightning, into Natsu's stomach.

"I didn't." replied Shiro as Natsu fell down to his knees. Erza dashed at Shiro ready to attack. Shiro kicked Natsu in the face, and dodged one of Erza's attack. Shiro was dodging Erza's attacks, and manage to block the red hair knight's last strike. Erza smirked as she summoned another sword in her free hand, and strikes at Shiro. Shiro manage to back away from Erza, dodging her attack. Shiro felt a small cut on his right cheek as blood was traveling down his face.

_"Okay, she's more skilled than that other one." _thought Shiro.

"Alright, Erza manage to damage him!" cheered a member of Fairy Tail.

"Yeah, even if its only a little damage." responded another member.

"Well, we can't let Natsu, Gray, or Erza to have all the fun, let's show this guy not to mess with Fairy Tail!" exclaim a member. With that being said, many Fairy Tail members started to rush at Xeno's subordinate, who merely scoff.

"No, wait don't attack!" warned Erza. Shiro started to gather lightning in his hand. Shiro waved his enhance lightning hand, and multiple purple lightning bolts manage to strike majority of the Fairy Tail members who were rushing towards Shiro.

"YOU BASTARD!" roared Gray as he dashed towards Shiro with a sword made of ice. Shiro dodged Gray's attack as wave of ice bypassed him. Shiro brought his leg up to Gray's neck, and slammed Gray to the floor. Erza, and Shiro started to clash at one another with Erza on the offensive and Shiro defending, and evading. Shiro dodged one of Erza's attack, and was able to kick one of Erza's sword out of her hand. Erza's eyes widen, and quickly raised her arm to block Shiro's punch, that still manage to push her back a few inches.

_"He's strong, I may have to get serious soon if this keeps up."_ thought Erza. Shiro smirked as he was ready to attack Erza, but stopped as three beams of light manage to hit him directly on his chest. Shiro's eyes widen as he was sliding across the floor hitting a bunch of tables. Shiro was breathing hard as he started to stand. Blood was started to pour out of his wound. Erza looked surprise, and looked behind her to see Makarov's finger tips glowing with light magic.

_"Damn, that old man knew my weakness!"_ thought Shiro as he looked at the 3rd master in anger. _"I shouldn't be surprise, he was involve in the war against Master Xeno 12 years ago._

_"The Master manage to damage Shiro quite well, but he hit him with a simple light spell."_ thought Erza. _"I could tell from this short fight Shiro wasn't showing his true strength, so he should be able to shrug off a simple spell, so why did it damage him so much?"_

"I WILL NOT STAND HERE, AND WATCH AS YOU HARM MY CHILDREN!" yelled Makarov. "RELEASE RYO AT ONCE, OR I'LL WIPE YOUR ENTIRE EXISTENCE!" Shiro growled in rage as he snapped his finger, releasing Ryo from his trap.

"Damn you old man, I promise I'll come back, and destroy all of you!" growled Shiro.

"And we'll be waiting for you!" Natsu responded as he started to recover from Shiro attack. "You, and this Xeno made a big mistake on making enemies with Fairy Tail!

"Tch, you think you can stop Master Xeno!" growled Shiro. "He's more powerful than any of you can imagine!"

"Like that's going to scare us, we'll beat you, and Xeno, so give us your best shot!" smirked Gray. Shiro let out a evil grin on his face.

"Yeah right, before you know it we'll destroy everything you hold dear, and I'LL BE LAUGHING OVER YOUR DEAD BODIES!"

"Then, we'll prevent that from happening!" retorted Erza. "We'll protect our friends, and the innocent from your kind!" Lucy nodded in agreement.

"We won't stand on the sidelines as you, and your group destroy everything we care about!" Lucy said with determination.

"Tell Xeno this." Makarov started to say. "THAT FAIRY TAIL WILL ONCE AGAIN WAGE WAR AGAINST HIM! Makarov declared giving Shiro a powerful glare.

"Ignorant bastards." scowled Shiro as he made a a dark portal beneath him, and sink to the ground, until he was no longer there."

* * *

**Minutes Later**

After Shiro left, everybody was recovering from the fight they had, and was discussing the next step.

"Mirajane, I'll leave you to look over the guild till I get back." said Makarov.

"Of course Master, but shouldn't you bring everyone for something important as this?" question Mirajane.

"No, where Ryo is taking us it will be too crowded so instead. Makarov turned to Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Carla. I'll be taking these seven to represent Fairy Tail, and when I get back I'll tell everybody the details." said Makarov.

"I understand Master." said Mirajane.

"Thank you everyone." smiled Ryo.

"Think nothing of it." replied Gray.

"If you hadn't came to form an alliance, I think we could of been in a terrible state in the not far future." smiled Lucy

"As Lucy said, if you hadn't come when you did, we probably would of been unprepared for the danger that is to come. So we should be thanking you." smiled Erza.

"And so in return, we''ll help as much as we can!" smiled Wendy.

"Aye, we're in this together!" said Happy.

"And besides it's not like we can back out now." sighed Carla with a small smile.

"So from now on, you can count on us, and we'll count on you Ryo." grinned Natsu. Ryo smiled, and nodded.

"So you guys ready to go?" ask Ryo.

"Yes, I believe it's time we get going." nodded Makarov.

"Alright, I'm all fire up now!" smirked Natsu. Everybody nodded, and started to walk out of Fairy Tail, determine to face the danger that's about to come in the near future.

* * *

**At a far way island**

On a lone way far way from town is Fairy Tail sacred ground. This sacred ground id called Tenrou Island. Tenrou Island is said to be hidden by a barrier, to keep it hidden away from people. But on shore, we see a young man with black hair, and black eyes. Wearing a black robe, and a white toga wrapped around his torso. The young man mumbled to himself.

"So you've return after 12 years... Xeno."

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**Author's note: And we that we are done with chapter 1! Man, not going to lie this took a while to get out, but it's finally done. Hopefully next chapter won't take as long. But anyway how did you like this chapter, I was worries I didn't have anybody in character so please tell me with anybody seem OOC, and also I'm pretty sure you've notice the detail I put down when describing characters like Natsu, so I put that much detail with the anime characters, or no since we already know what they looked like, and just focused on describing just the OCs please tell me, really appreciate it. So after I'm done with my OC's making allies with the anime characters, I will tell what arc just occurred in the anime worlds, even though someone in the story will say "It's been a while since "this happen" etc. Kinda what Lucy did in this chapter. And from what Lucy said you could tell this occurs Post-Oracion Sies arc in the Fairy Tail world. Also I hope I gave a strong reason for Fairy Tail to with the alliance, I didn't want them automatically be like "sure let's go!" and then chapter would of been over. So also tell me how well I did on that, and what can I improve when doing Naruto, Bleach, and One Piece. Speaking of these three animes, I wonder which one I'll do next, I'll leave you guys to guess! I would also like to thank those who favorite, followed, or review this story thank you very much! And to my first reviewer I don't understand most spanish, but I'm guessing your saying "good start", or just "very good" so thanks! Well, hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'll see you guys next time, and hope you guys have a Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year!**


	3. Chapter 2: A Substitute Shinigami

**A/N: Hello everybody! Sorry this took so long, I got distracted while doing this chapter. I'm not going to keep you guys any longer, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Substitute Shinigami**

* * *

_The Soul Society is an afterlife where souls go after dying in the living world. The Soul Society is also where the Shinigami are located at. Shinigamis are souls with exceptional spiritual power, and a body made of spiritual particles. Very recently the Soul Society had a very interesting guest. A shinigami name Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo isn't a normal shinigami. Ichigo is a human, who obtain his Shinigami powers by taking another Shinigami spiritual power. Now as a Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo defends his home from Hollows along with his friends, Uryu Ishida, a Quincy, who are Shinigami opposites, Orihime Inoue, and Yasutora "Chad" Sado._

* * *

It's a nice day in Karakura Town. People were walking throughout the streets. Teenagers going to school, and adults going to work. Unknown to them, a large creature wearing a white skull mask, that looked like it was shape like a bird, was in a middle of a crowd. This creature is a Hollow, creatures who are the opposite of humans. The hollow starts to lick it's lips.

"Hm, this smell, this is the smell of mana!" The hollow started to laugh. "I've always wanted to know what the flavor of mana taste like!" The hollow jumps in the air spreading it's wings as it flies over town searching for it's prey.

* * *

**Karakura Streets**

"Stupid dad, why does he always tries to sneak attack me every morning." mumbled a orange hair teenager. The orange hair teenager was wearing Karakura High School's uniform. This teenager is Ichigo Kurosaki, a Substitute Shinigami. "Lucky him, Yuzu stopped me from beating his ass.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo turned around to see a long orange hair girl smiling brightly at him. She was also wearing a Karakura High School uniform but she was wearing a white button down shirt, with a skirt. This is Orihime Inoue, one of Ichigo's friends.

"Orihime, good morning." greeted Ichigo.

"Good morning Ichigo, how are you?" smiled Orihime as the two started to walk together.

"I'm doing fine, my dad trying to sneak attack is starting to get old." sighed Ichigo. Orihime giggled.

"I'm sure, he has his reasons." said Orihime. "Maybe it's his way own way of saying he loves you."

"Well that's one weird way of showing your son he cares." Ichigo sighed but started to form a small smile. "Thanks Orihime."

"For what, I didn't do anything." Orihime slightly blushed.

"I was little annoyed this morning, but now I'm in a better mood." smiled Ichigo. "And I have you to thank for that."

"No problem." Orihime blushed started to get darker, which Ichigo took notice of. Ichigo got closer to Orihime face, which made her blush all over her face.

"Hey, you okay? Your face is getting red." Ichigo said. "You feeling sick?"

"No, no I'm fine!" replied Orihime nervously while shaking her hands around, with her blush still there. "Oh look, there's Tatsuki!" Orihime pointing ahead. "I'm going on ahead, I'll see you later at school Ichigo!" Orihime ran ahead leaving Ichigo confuse.

"But... I don't see Tatsuki?" Ichigo said rubbing his head in confusion.

* * *

**Karakura High School**

"Ichigo!" yelled a student as he went in to tackle Ichigo.

"What's up Keigo." greeted Ichigo nonchalant as he dodged Keigo's tackle. and went to his classroom.

"Ichigo, you jerk!" We haven't seen each other all summer, and that's how you greet me!" cried the student known as Keigo Ichigo went to his seat.

"Well at least my greeting don't provide tackling." Ichigo commented.

"Cruel as ever Ichigo!" cried Keigo.

"And I see you haven't change at all Keigo." called out another student.

"Hey Mizurio." greeted Ichigo to the student.

"Hello Ichigo, how was your summer?" asked the student known as Mizurio, and is one of Ichigo's friends. Ichigo scratch his head.

"Let's say... it was a different this year." replied Ichigo.

"Mizurio, you can tell Ichigo is even more cruel than before!" cried Keigo but was ignored.

"Had a different experience this summer huh?" said Mizurio as he took his seat.

"Yeah, I guess you can put it like that." said Ichigo.

"HEY, DON'T IGNORE ME!" yelled Keigo.

"Energetic as ever Keigo." called out a deep voice. Ichigo, Mizurio, and Keigo turned to see a dark skinned student, with brown hair, covering his right eye, wearing the same uniform as Ichigo, Mizurio, and Keigo. This is Yasutora Sado, or Chad as his friends call him.

"Chad, buddy good to see you!" smiled Keigo as he patted Chad on the back.

"Good morning Chad." greeted Mizurio.

"Morning Keigo, Mizurio." greeted Chad.

"Now that we're all together, we can start this school year with a bang!" declared Keigo with a big grin as he crossed his arms.

"Well, good morning Ichigo, Chad." The four friends looked over to see Uryu Ishida greeting them. Uryu pushed his glasses up as looked at the four friend. "Why are you gawking at me, is it unnatural for you four to be greeted with a good morning?"

"No it's not that." replied Ichigo still staring at the Quincy.

"It's just that..." Keigo begin to say.

"When did you get here Uryu?" finished Ichigo, Chad, Mizurio, and Keigo simultaneously.

"I was here the whole time, you dimwits!" replied Uryu in anger.

"Geez, talking about anti-social." whispered Keigo but Uryu could hear him.

"Yeah, no kidding." answered Ichigo. Uryu grew an angry tick mark on his forehead as hr glared at Ichigo, and Keigo.

"I can hear you two, and what do you mean anti-social!" exclaim Uryu.

"Ichigo, Uryu, Chad!" greeted Orihime as she entered the classroom, and walked towards to her friends.

"Good morning Orihime." greeted Chad.

"Well at least someone notice me." commented Uryu as he pushed up his glasses.

"Don't be a baby about, it's not that serious!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"Your right, considering how bad your manners are, I shouldn't be surprise." responded Uryu.

"Wait, why would you bring my manners in this conversation, and my manners are just fine!" comment Ichigo glaring daggers at Uryu with Uryu doing the same. Orihime giggled, as Chad was trying to calm the two down.

"Um, hey Mizurio?" Keigo whispered.

"Yeah?" replied Mizurio.

"Since, when was Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu all friends?" asked Keigo. Mizurio shrugged.

"No idea, maybe they meet each other over summer break, and became friends." answered Mizurio.

"And without us, I bet Ichigo, and Chad are starting a new group of friends, and then leaving us in the dust!" cried Keigo dramatically. Mizurio could only chuckle at Keigo being dramatic.

* * *

**Karakura Street**

"_I think I'm lost." _A brown hair male with dark blue eyes was walking through the street of Karakura town. He was wearing a short sleeve sliver shirt, and a unzip brown hoodie over his shirt. On the sleeves of his hoodie was three dark brown straps around both his arms. He was wearing dark blue pants with several pockets on them, and a blue strap tied around his waist. Wearing gray shoes with the sides of shoes white, and the bottom oh his shoes were black. _"Okay Rajin, how stupid of you of not asking Hikari where Kisuke store is at." _thought the young male known as Rajin as he scratch his head. _"Well, the best course of action for now, is just ask around."_

"I've found you, Mana user!" Rajin, without looking jumped in the air, as the ground suddenly started to crack. Luckily nobody is around. Rajin looked at his attacker, to see it was a flying hollow smirking at him.

"Nice reflexes mana user, didn't expect you to dodge that." sneered the hollow.

"Well, I didn't expect you to attack me in the open Mr. Hollow." smirked Rajin.

"Ah, so you know what I am." commented the hollow. "Then that makes thing easier, you must know what I want then?"

"My delicious soul, with the flavor of mana crest around ir, right?" answered Rajin acting like it was the hardest question to answer.

"Damn straight!" yelled the hollow as he came crashing down towards Rajin. Rajin jumped over the hollow dodging the attack. Rajin smirked as he slammed his feet onto the hollow's back. The hollow screech in pain, as the ground started to create more cracks. Rajin bounce off the hollow's back, and landed on a lamppost.

_"I better get this hollow away from the area before he starts to destroy the buildings." _thought Rajin. "Hey you flying jackass, if you want to eat me, you got to catch me!" Rajin jumped of the lamppost, and ran. The hollow let out a screech of anger, and flew after the mana user.

* * *

**Karakura High School- Ichigo's classroom**

Everybody in the class turned to window as they all heard a loud crash sound. Even at their distance they could see a lot of smoke coming from the street.

"Wonder what's going?" the teacher thought out loud.

"Maybe there's a festival going on!" replied a student.

"What no way! I think we would of known if theirs going to be a festival!" replied another student.

_"Is it a hollow?" _thought Ichigo. A loud ringing noise flew around the room catching everybody attention. Ichigo looked in his pocket to see it was substitute shinigami badge. _"So it is a hollow."_ Ichigo looked over the Chad, Orihime, and Uryu who nodded at him, and he nodded back.

"Ichigo you know the rules of bringing toys to school!" yelled the teacher catching Ichigo by surprise. Ichigo laughed nervously.

"Man Ichigo, didn't know you were still playing with children toys." teased Keigo.

"Shut up Keigo!" yelled Ichigo.

"Well Ichigo, how bout you turn it off so we can continue with class." said the teacher sternly.

"Of course, I was going to handle that right now!" Ichigo chuckled nervously as he quickly left the classroom.

"Hey where you going!" yelled the teacher as Ichigo was running down the hallway. Sneaking right past the teacher was Chad, Orihime, and Uryu. The trio successfully past the teacher as the door shut close, and was now running to the location of the hollow.

* * *

**Karakura Park**

_"Here should be good enough, looks like nobody is here." _thought Rajin with a smirk as he stopped running.

"Finally stopped running huh? Good now let me devour your soul!" screeched the hollow as he dashed towards Rajin. Rajin smirked as he kicked the hollow in the chin sending it flying up in the air. The hollow recovered, and dived down with his mouth open. Rajin jumped backwards, dodging the attack, and the hollow dived straight into the ground. Rajin looked to see a hole that goes underground.

"Seriously, underground?" Rajin shouted out in annoyance. The ground beneath Rajin started to rumble. The hollow shot out the ground, with his mouth wife open, and had a red orb coming out of it's mouth. Rajin whistled in amusement as the hollow launched a crimson beam made of concentrated spiritual energy out of it's mouth. The hollow smirked as he stopped his attack.

"That cocky mana user shouldn't have underestimated me." The hollow flew up in the air looking for Rajin's body. "Now for the body, I made sure my attack didn't kill him but enough to injure him to the point he can't move.

"So that was a hollow's signature move, cero right?" The hollow turned around, shock to see Rajin on a lamppost uninjured. Now that would of injured me good if I haven't dodged it." smiled Rajin.

"H-h-how did y-you dodged m-my cero?" stuttered the hollow in confusion. "T-that w-was point blank range.

"I know right, that was close!" Rajin mocked sigh in relief. The hollow glared at Rajin as he was about to prepare another cero.

"DON'T MOCK ME, YOU BASTARD!" yelled the hollow. Before the hollow could launched another cero, a blue crescent moon made of spiritual energy, attacked the hollow without warning.

"What the?" said Rajin in confusion. Rajin looked over at the entrance of the park to see Ichigo, wielding a huge knife sword with no proper hilt, and at the end of it was a cloth hanging. Ichigo was wearing what looked like a black kimono, and underneath it was some white clothing.

_"Is... that a shinigami?"_ thought Rajin as he looked at Ichigo.

"Damn, I was sure that was going to be a one hit-KO." said Ichigo to himself.

"Um excuse me!" called out Rajin. Ichigo looked over at Rajin, and pointed himself in confusion. Rajin nodded.

"Wait... you can see me?" question Ichigo.

"Yeah, your a shinigami right?" asked Rajin.

"Actually, I'm a substitute shinigami, My name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Substitute shinigami?" Rajin said in confusion. "Never knew shinigami had substitutes."

"Wait, are you a shinigami?" asked Ichigo.

"Who me?" Rajin asked pointing at himself. Rajin shook his head. "Nope, I'm 100% human."

_"Maybe his like Chad, Orihime, Uryu, and me, has the ability to see spirits, shinigami, and hollows, but I've never seen him around Karakura town before."_ thought Ichigo as he stared at Rajin.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo looked over to see Chad, Orihime, and Uryu running towards him.

"Did you get the hollow Ichigo?" asked Chad.

"No, he's still alive, I'm about to finish the job." answered Ichigo.

"Who's this person?" asked Uryu referring to Rajin.

"Can he see you Ichigo?" asked Orihime.

"Yeah, his name is..." Ichigo scratch his chin. "What is your name?" Uryu sweat dropped in disbelief.

"You didn't bother asking for his name, how uncivilized are you?" questioned Uryu.

"Shut up Uryu!" growled Ichigo. Rajin laughed, stopping the two from going in an argument.

"You guys are hilarious!" laughed Rajin. Rajin stopped laughing, and smiled. "My name is Rajin."

"Nice to meet you Rajin, I'm Orihime Inoue." greeted Orihime with a smile.

""My name is Yasutora Sado, but call me Chad." greeted Chad.

"Uryu Ishida." greeted Uryu sternly.

"Geez, can't even greet someone with a smile, no wonder your anti-social."Ichigo said with a sly smirk. Uryu pushed his glasses up as a ticked mark grew on his forehead in anger.

"RRRRRAAAAAHHHHHH!" Rajin, Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu turned their attention to the loud shriek as the hollow flew up in the air.

"Totally forget about him." Rajin said with a nervous laugh.

"Shinigami, I''ll rip you whole for that sucker punch! growled the hollow.

"Looks like his rearing to go." Ichigo commented as he ready his zanpakuto, Zangetsu. Rajin stretch his arm out, stopping Ichigo.

"Let me handle this." smirked Rajin. The four friends looked at Rajin in shocked.

"Are... you sure?" question Orihime.

"Yeah, before you guys showed up, I was just toying with him." smirked Rajin. "But I've wasted enough time, I'll finish him quickly." Ichigo looked at Rajin, and nodded.

"Alright, we'll let you handle this." said Ichigo.

"Thanks." Rajin calmly walk toward the hollow.

"Ichigo are you sre about this?" question Uryu. "What if he get's killed?"

"I'll step in if things looks bad." answered Ichigo. _"But I get the feeling I won't need to step in."_

"I'm tired of this game, mana user!"roared the hollow.

"Look at that, I was getting tired of our little game as well, great minds must think alike huh?" mocked Rajin with a smirk.

"I'll devour you!" The hollow charged at Rajin. Rajin smirked as the hollow was pushed back by some force. Lighting started to surge around Rajin.

"W-what?" stuttered the hollow. Rajin smirked.

"Like I said, I'm tired of our little game." Rajin took one step, and before the hollow could blink, Rajin was behind the negative soul. The hollow turned around shaking.

"W-w-wha." the hollow began to say. Rajin turned around, and smiled.

"It's over." Before the hollow could respond, a huge lighting bolt strike the hollow, as the ground crack immediately as the lighting hit the ground. Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu could on gape at the huge lighting bolt. The hollow was gone leaving only cracks on the ground.

"W-what the." stuttered Uryu

"W-what power." commented Chad with awed in his voice.

"With power like that, he could be a captain of the Gotei 13." commented Ichigo still in shock. Rajin walked towards the four friends with a big grin on his face.

"Pretty cool right." said Rajin with a grin holding up a peace sign.

"Your amazing Rajin, you took out that hollow in one strike!" c complimented Orihime.

"Well thank you Orihime, I always try my best." smiled Rajin.

"You must have a capacity of spiritual power to pull of a move like that." Uryu said.

"Spiritual power.?" said Rajin in confusion. "Um... I don't have any spiritual power." Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu looked at Rajin in surprised.

"What do you mean you don't have any spiritual power?" the question itself seem crazy to Uryu. Every being has spiritual power, even if it's only a tiny bit.

"It's just as I said, I don't have any spiritual power." repeated Rajin.

"He's telling the truth, I don't sense any spiritual power from him." said Orihime. "If you concentrate real hard, you can sense something from him, it kinda feels like spiritual power, but at the same time it's not."

"Your able to sense that?" Orihime nodded. Your sensory skills must be impressive if your able to sense that much." complimented Rajin.

"So if you don't use any spiritual power, then what do you use?" asked Chad in curiosity.

"He uses Mana." A man wearing a stripped dark green and white bucket hat with messy light blonde hair underneath. Wearing a dark coat, with white diamond pattern on the the bottom half. Beneath the coat he was wearing a dark green shirt and pants. Wearing traditional japanese wooden sandals, was behind Rajin, Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu as he unfolded his fan showing his smile.

"Well now... you've grown... Rajin." Rajin smirked.

I see you haven't change much... Kisuke." Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu could only stare at the two individuals, not knowing the situation they will be part of it.

* * *

**Ichigo's house**

It was night time, and Ichigo was in room in his bed.

"What does he mean, I shouldn't get involve, I have to... so that I can protect my friends, and my home." Ichigo closed his eyes as he recalled the conversation with Rajin, and Kisuke.

* * *

**Flashback**

Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu eyes widen at the story Rajin just told. First of all, Rajin came from another world which explains why he doesn't have any spiritual power, but instead another source of power which is called Mana. Next Rajin talked about how they were other worlds beside his, and this world. How the worlds had split apart. Apparently 12 years ago, Rajin's predecessors fought against a man name Xeno. Xeno is a powerful being, a person which is to be told he has inhuman power, even Kisuke himself fought against Xeno. Rajin's predecessors gather allies with different abilities to fight off Xeno, and his forces. Shinigami from the Soul Society were one of those allies. To stop Xeno, Rajin's predecessors had to seal Xeno into the planets core splitting it apart. With the the core of the planet split, the planet itself was torn apart also. But even with though the worlds split apart, the worlds broken pieces were still connected, which is why Rajin was able to travel to Karakura Town.

Now the reason Rajin is here is because the worlds are about to join together after 12 years og being separated. Which means... Xeno is coming back. With Xeno coming back, Rajin's friend Hikari, had send him, and 3 others to seek out allies.

"A-all that happen... 12 years ago?" asked Ichigo breaking the silence.

"All of it is true." answered Kisuke as he unfolded his fan. "With the way things that are going on now... we may have another battle with Xeno."

"Rajin... is there a chance... Xeno will attack Karakura Town?" asked Ichigo with his voice sounding serious. Rajin blinked his eyes in confusion wondering why Ichigo would ask that.

"Um probably not right away, but he will eventually, when it's necessary." answered Rajin. "No doubt he'll enslave the people, and make it one of his bases."

"Enslave!" gasped Orihime. "Why would he do that, why would he attack a town that has nothing to do with him!"

"Xeno feels as though the world belongs to him, but not only the world the people themselves." said Kisuke in seriousness. "He would either convert them to his side, enslave them, or if someone would dare go against him... he'll so no mercy."

"Wait what do you mean "convert"?" asked Uryu.

"I mean he would offer people to join his side." answered Kisuke.

"Why would anybody join someone so... inhuman?" asked Chad in shock. Kisuke shrugged.

"Who knows." Kisuke said. "It could be they want power, wealth, or control." I've seen it to many times... where someone would join Xeno, and let their friends, and family suffer." Ichigo clench his fist in anger.

"Those bastards, how could they betray the ones that loved them!" shouted Ichigo in anger.

"Yeah." nodded Rajin in agreement. But don't worry with this alliance, we will erase Xeno from existence, and life as we know it will be more peaceful." Rajin handed Kisuke a envelop.

"What's this?" asked Kisuke as he open the envelop.

"Hikari told me to give it to you, and also the head captain of the shinigami." Kisuke let out a smile as he read the letter that was in the envelop."

_"Hikari's mom was always a step ahead in the game." _thought Kisuke with a smile as he put the letter away. "Don't worry, I'll make sure Yamammato will get this, and have the shinigami help against Xeno."

"Alright, when do we leave?" asked Ichigo.

"We." Kisuke pointing at himself, and Rajin. "Leave tonight, you four will be staying here."

"What, why!" yelled Ichigo.

"Ichigo, this is something you don't want to involve yourself in." Kisuke said in a serious voice. "This won't be as simple as defeating hollows." Ichigo clench his fist.

"So, you let me in the Soul Society to save Rukia, how is this any different!" argue Ichigo.

"It's completely different." replied Kisuke sternly. "The reason I let you in the Soul Society to save Rukia is because I believe you could do it. Xeno has subordinates who can match the captains of the Gotei 13, or even surpass them. And knowing Xeno, he has allies with abilities you haven't seen."

"But-" Ichigo began to say.

"Besides... how can you face Xeno, when you couldn't scratch Aizen. Ichigo eyes widen. "Even though you were injured with your fight with Byakuya, you told me Aizen still defeated you with one finger." said Kisuke.

"One finger!" exclaim Rajin in shock. _"Wonder if this "Aizen" guy is working alongside Xeno." _Ichigo could only sit their knowing Kisuke was right. Even though he was injured, he made sure he was in top speed, but Aizen still saw his attack, and caught it with one finger like it was nothing.

"Chad, Orihime." called out Kisuke. "You two aren't strong enough to take down a captain, and Orihime let alone a lieutenant." Chad could only look away as he remembered his defeat at the hands of Shunsui Kyoraku, one of the captain of the Gotei 13. Orihime looked down in sadness remembering Uryu had to save her against Jirobo, who was only a 4th seat. The best she could do is defeat hollows.

"And Uryu, you lost your quincy powers, you only be a liability" finished Kisuke. Uryu pushed his glasses up as he seem calm, but inside he was angry. To be a liability was something he never wanted to be. Someone who just watches, and doesn't do anything. That's something he can never tolerate. Knowing he made his point Kisuke turned to Rajin.

"I'll have this letter send to the Soul Society soon enough." said Kisuke. "For now, I'll go with you to meet with Hikari. We'll leave tonight." Rajin nodded.

**Flashback over**

* * *

"Wake up Kon!" Ichigo picked up a small stuffed lion who was... snoring? "Ichigo twitch his eye in annoyance. "Damn stuffed animal!" Ichigo slammed the stuffed animal name Kon on his bed. The stuffed lion quickly got up, and gave Ichigo a glare.

"WHAT THE HELL ICHIGO!" yelled Kon. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS!"

"Shut up, you'll wake Dad, Karin, and Yuzu." said Ichigo as he picked up Kon.

"Well if you ha-" Ichigo shoved his hand inside Kon's mouth, pulled out a green pill, and drop Kon, who didn't show any movement. Ichigo swallowed the pill, his body dropped to the floor. Ichigo was now in his soul form wearing his shinigami outfit. Ichigo's human body quickly stood up, and glared at Ichigo, who was opening the window.

"Kon make sure you keep everyone safe." said Ichigo before jumping out the window. Kon, now in Ichigo's body. quickly looked out the window yelling at Ichigo.

"Where you going Ichigo, what's going on!" Kon could only sigh as Ichigo was running further away from the house.

* * *

**Karakura Streets**

Ichigo was walking down the street, heading towards Urahara Shop, and further down he sees Chad, Orihime, and Uryu.

"Chad, Orihime, and Uryu?" said Ichigo in confusion.

"About time you showed up." said Uryu. Ichigo looked confused. "Your off to see Rajin right?"

"How'd you know?"Ichigo had a surprise look on his face.

"Don't look surprise, we knew you would sneak off." said Uryu. "The point is we're coming with you."

"But guys this is to dangerous!" exclaim Ichigo. "Uryu you don't even have any of your quincy powers!" Uryu pushed his glasses up.

"That is true." replied Uryu. "But I have a method to regain my powers."

"Still this is dangerous, this isn't like with the Soul Society!" argued Ichigo. "This time we'll be facing opponents with abilities we haven't seen!"

"Exactly why we're going with you, Ichigo." said Chad in a serious voice.

"You think, we're going to let you go alone!" exclaim Orihime. "We're your friends Ichigo, and we want to stand by you, just like the time we went to save Rukia."

"Ichigo, we'll always stand by, and support you in any way possible, even if it's against powerful opponents like Aizen, or Xeno." said Chad. "Trust us Ichigo." Ichigo looked at his friends, and could tell their minds were made up. They were going with him wither he likes it or not. Ichigo smiled.

"Alright, but none of you die on me, you hear!" Promise you'll all come back home with me once this is all over!" exclaim Ichigo.

"Of course, but I'm more worried of you dying on us, you are unpredictable Ichigo." Uryu said with a little smirk.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Ichigo yelled comically. Orihime giggled.

"I promise Ichigo." smiled Orihime.

"I promise, I'll come back alive with everyone." said Chad. Ichigo nodded.

"Alright, let's get going to Kisuke's."

* * *

**Urahara Shop**

Ichigo, and the others arrived at Urahara Shop, to see Rajin outside the shop.

"Hm, it's you guys." Rajin taking notice of Ichigo, and the others. "Is there something I need?"

"We want to come with you." said Ichigo getting straight to the point. Rajin blinked.

"Come again?" asked Rajin.

"We want to come with you." repeated Ichigo. Rajin sighed.

"Look guys, I don't mind you guys coming along. Kisuke told me about you guys going against the shinigami of the Soul Society. And from what I have heard, you guys are strong in your own way. But are you sure you want to join this fight?" question Rajin. "Xeno, and his subordinates are possible going to be the strongest opponents you'll face. You'll probably experience new hardships, and someone precious to you will die in your hands. Are you sure you want to experience that?"

"We already made up our mind, we're going. We're not going to let Xeno attack the people we care for." Ichigo said. "We'll protect our home, friends, and family even if it cost us our lives!"

"We have powers most people don't have, and we want to use this power to protect the one's we care for no matter what." said Chad.

"And we made a promise to each other to come back alive, and return to our loved ones." said Orihime with determination.

"We're not weak, we won't let Xeno, or any of his subordinates kill us so easily we'll make sure we'll come out on top." said Uryu. Rajin looked at Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu, and smiled.

"Well, you guys have determination, and I like that." said Rajin. "Alright you can come."

"That was well said Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Uryu." Everyone turned to Kisuke who was coming out the shop with a smile on his face. Well are we all set? asked Kisuke acting like nothing was wrong.

"W-w-wait don't tell us you know we were coming!" exclaim Ichigo pointing at Kisuke. Kisuke unfolded his fan, and had a nonchalant look on his face.

"Well of course, why do you think Rajin, and I are still here?" question Kisuke with a smile. "We were waiting for you of course. Though couldn't you guys arrived sooner, I was starting to get bored of waiting."

"T-then what was the point telling us not to go!" yelled Ichigo. "We're you testing our determination of getting involve in this fight?" Ichigo looked at Kisuke with a serious look on his face.

"Uhh... exactly right!" Kisuke answered with a cheery smile. Ichigo elbowed Kisuke in the face, and had a comically angry look on his face as a tick mark was on his forehead.

"Now that just pisses me off!" exclaim Ichigo. Chad, and Orihime sweatdrop as they were looking at the scene before them.

"I can't believe this." Uryu said while shaking his head with Rajin laughing. Kisuke was holding his face in pain.

"Wasn't expecting another elbow in the face." Kisuke commented in pain.

"So Rajin, where will you be taking us?" asked Uryu giving everybody his attention. Rajin smiled.

"It's a surprise." said Rajin.

"A really good surprise." said Kisuke with a sly smirk.

"Why doesn't that sound good coming from you." said Ichigo narrowing his eyes in disbelief.

* * *

**?**

While Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Uryu, Rajin, and Kisuke are getting ready to depart someone else is also getting ready to depart... in Hueco Mundo. Hueco Mundo is where the hollows reside. Hueco Mundo is located between the human world, and the Soul Society. The night covers the sky of Hueco Mundo. It's a never ending of a white sea of desert covering the land. In the far distance you see a series of buildings surrounding a large dome. This place is Las Noches. On top of Las Noches we see a man looking up the night sky. This man is Sosuke Aizen, a shinigami who betrayed the Soul Society. Aizen let out a smile.

"Well... it seems the gathering will happen sooner than I thought." Aizen let out a small chuckle. "Xeno... you never cease to amaze me."

**_To be Continue..._**

* * *

**A/N: DONE! Sorry this took to long. Like I said earlier I got distracted. But thankfully I already started out the next chapter, so hopefully that will be release soon. Well to be honest I have nothing to say so, Favorite, Follow, and Review if you like this so far. I know its going slow, but the whole gathering thing will be done soon. Almost forgot, I know right now only Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Uryu, and Kisuke are appearing, and going with Rajin. Don't worry other characters from Bleach will appear, just don't want to bring everyone in one go. Well with that being said I'll see you guys later.**


	4. Chapter 3: Ninjas Hidden in the Leaves

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my characters**

**Chapter 3: Ninjas Hidden in the Leaves**

* * *

_16 years ago, the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. It's nine tails caused earthquakes, and creating tsunamis. As all hope seem lost against the beast, a miracle happen. The 4th Hokage went into deadly combat with the Kyuubi. By sacrificing his life, the 4th Hokage sealed the Kyuubi into a newborn name Naruto Uzumaki. 12 years later after the Kyuubi attacked the village, young Naruto has become a ninja, starting out as a Genin, and is growing stronger to reach his dream of becoming Hokage. But now, Naruto has left the village for 2 and half years for training to bring his friend, Sasuke Uchiha back to the village. Now Naruto is back to bring his friend, and also face the organization Akatsuki._

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

"Why does paperwork always seem to increase each day." complain the 5th Hokage. The 5th Hokage is Tsunade Senju, granddaughter of the 1st Hokage Hashirama Senju, and is also one of the three legendary Sannin. A black hair woman enter the room, holding a stack of paper in her hand, with a pig wearing a pearl necklace following her.

"Lady Tsunade, some more paperwork has come in." said the black hair woman. Tsunade could only sigh as her assistant put more paperwork on her desk.

"Hey Shizune, how's Naruto doing?" ask Tsunade.

"Naruto seemed fine when I checked him out." replied the black hair woman known as Shizune. "Knowing him, what's coming up is obvious right?" Tsunade nodded.

"Even though I declared it as a Kinjutsu, I get the feeling his going to try to find a method to use his new technique without damaging his arm." Tsunade said.

"Do you think he can do it Lady Tsunade?" asked Shizune. Tsunade smirked.

"That knucklehead is known for doing the impossible, he'll find a way. Tsunade picked her tea cup, and open her eyes to see it had a crack. "What the-"

"What happen, was it too hot for the cup?" asked Shizune surprise to see Tsunade's cup to have a crack.

"Shizune... I have a bad feeling." said Tsunade.

"What do you mean?" asked Shizune.

_"And knowing my luck... my bad feeling is usually right."_

* * *

_**Konoha Streets**_

_"Man sneaking in as a merchant was a lot easier then I thought." _commented a young man in his mind. The young man has dark jet black hair, and has light yellow eyes. He is wearing a short sleeve blue shirt with a design on his right sleeve, that looked like a black spiral. Wearing dark brown pants, with black combat boots. This man is Yuri. Yuri is now heading towards the Hokage Tower to speak with the Hokage.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

"Hello good sirs." greeted Yuri as he saw two jonins at the entrance.

"Um hi, how can we help you?" asked one of the jonin.

"I was wondering if I can meet with the Hokage, and I'm wondering if I'm at the right place." said Yuri with a nervous chuckle. The two jonin looked at Yuri suspiciously.

"And why do you want to meet with the Hokage?" question the other jonin.

"You see I'm a new merchant here, and I was thinking of selling my valuables here." answered Yuri. "I believe I need the Hokage permission correct?"

"If your a merchant, where's your valuables?" question the first jonin.

"Ah, you see I left my items back at the hotel I'm staying at." said Yuri quickly coming up with a lie. "I've travel a long way carrying all those items don't want to cause any back pain." Yuri chuckle nervously as he scratch the back of his head.

"Hmph, well if your thinking of selling merchandise here in Konoha, you need to see the Hokage's assistant, Shizune, for some paperwork." said the second jounin.

_"Assistant, since when does Sarutobi needed a assistant?" _thought Yuri in confusion. Yuri nodded in thanks to the two jounin started to lead him towards this "Shizune" person. The three had reach their destination.

"Shizune through this door." said the jounin as the two ninjas simply left.

_"Wonder what this "Shizune" person is like."_ thought Yuri as he enter the room. Yuri entered the room to see a young black hair woman sorting out paper. The black hair woman turned around surprise to Yuri standing there.

"Oh, excuse me." said the black hair woman. "How can I help you?"

_"Wow, she's beautiful, really hoping this woman is Shizune." _thought Yuri. "Um, are you Shizune?" The woman nodded. "Then your the person I'm looking far! You see I'm a new merchant here, and according to some jounins I'm require to do some paperwork?"

"That's right, after I'm done with all this work, we can get started on your paperwork." said Shizune.

"Well... actually I was wondering if I can meet your Hokage face to face." said Yuri.

"You want to meet with Lady Tsunade?" question Shizune.

_"Lady Tsunade? So Sarutobi stepped down after all?"_ thought Yuri.

"Well you can meet with Lady Tsunade, but it will take a several days." answered Shizune.

"Days!?" said Yuri in shock. "No no no you don't understand I have to meet with her now!"

"I'm sorry sir, but you have to understand Lady Tsunade is very busy, and she has other appointments to attend to." said Shizune. Yuri sighed. Seeing how meeting with the Hokage is impossible, it's best to take a different approach.

"Right I understand I'll come back at a later date." said Yuri.

"Thank you for understanding sir." said Shizune with a slight bow as Yuri left.

* * *

**Konoha Streets**

_"Oh man what I am going to do, I can't wait for several days to meet with the Hokage." _Yuri mentally sighed. Yuri took a glance to his right to see a figure on a rooftop. Yuro narrowed his eyes. _"So those bastards are here to huh?"_

* * *

**Training Ground 3**

"Oh come on Shikamaru you got to tried harder than that!" shouted a girl with platinum blonde hair girl. This girl is Ino Yamanaka, member of team 10.

"Troublesome." muttered a boy with his hair looking like a pineapple whose name is Shikamaru Nara, he is also a member of team 10.

"Come on Ino, why can't we just relax." pouted a boy with a rough physique. This boy is Choji Akimichi, member of team 10 as well.

"Choji you saw how Naruto defeated that Akatsuki member, we got to step our game up!" said Ino.

"Ino, I understand we have to get stronger to beat the Akatsuki, but we just defeated the Immortal duo of the Akatsuki, let's take it easy for today." yawned Shikamaru.

"You two are way to relax." said Ino as she rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"E-excuse me." Team 10 looked over to see a young woman with long purple hair that goes down to her waist, and has hazel colored eyes. She is wearing a strapless red dress with ruffles at the end of the dress which just goes above her knees, along with wearing dark red heels. On her index finger is a violet ring, and on her pinkie she is wearing a purple ring.

"Wow she's beautiful." whispered Choji with a little blush.

"Who is she. and where did she come from?" whispered Ino.

_"That's a weird attire she's wearing." _thought Shikamaru as he felt something... suspicious about this lady. "Yes how can we help you?" Shikamaru knows there is something... off about this lady. _"Best keep my guard up."_

"Um... I was wondering if you three can help me with something." said the lady shyly. Team 10 looked at her in confusion.

* * *

**A little further away from Training Ground 3**

Heading towards Training Ground 3 is two individuals. One is a male with blonde spiky hair, and blue eyes. Next to him is a girl with short pink hair, and green eyes. Their names are Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno, both members of team 7.

"Okay Sakura it's time for me to get practicing to master the Rasen-Shuriken!" said Naruto with determination.

"Naruto how are you going to master it, when your not allow to use it." argued Sakura. "Remember, it causes cellular damage to your arm. You got lucky last time, but if next time it damages your arm even more, you won't be able to use another jutsu again!" Naruto pouted as he crossed his arms.

"I know, that's what bothers me." said Naruto. "I was able to complete the Rasengan, something the 4th Hokage couldn't do, and I can't even use it."

"Naruto I know your determine, but I don't think there's a way to use Rasen-Shuriken without damaging your arm." said Sakura.

"No, I know there's a way, and I'm going to find it, believe me!" Naruto said in determination. Sakura sighed, but then couldn't help but smile.

_"He's so determine, makes me want to believe he can do it." _thought Sakura. A big explosion coming from Training Ground 3 took Sakura out of her thoughts as herself, and Naruto looked at the direction leading towards Training Ground 3.

"W-what was that?" asked Sakura in shocked.

"It came from the training ground, Sakura let's go!" Naruto started to run towards the training grounds along with Sakura following him.

* * *

**Training Ground 3**

_"Who is this lady?" _thought Shikamaru as he was kneeing on the ground in pain. The lady is sitting on a log with her legs crossed, and had a smirk on her face.

"I can't believe your still conscious." commented the lady. "To be honest between the three of you, I believe you were the weakest." Shikamaru took a glance at his teammates. Both Ino, and Choji were knocked out.

_"Ino, Choji shouldn't have let your guard down." _thought Shikamaru as he grinded his teeth.

"Well looks can be deceiving as they say." the lady shrugged, not really caring. A tiger, whose skin blue, with it's stripes looked like they were made of purple flame, is walking in circle around the logs.

"Kotora can you please be a sweetie, and finish off this pest." smiled the lady. The tiger known as Kotora growled, and leaped towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come... but it never came? Shikamaru opened his eyes to see Sakura punching Kotora! Kotora was sent flying towards back to the lady, but made a quick recovery mid-air.

"Shikamaru you alright?" asked Sakura as Naruto landed next to Sakura. Sakura looked over to Ino, and Choji.

"Ino, Choji!" gasped Sakura as she rushed over to heal the two. Naruto glared at the lady.

"Alright, who are you, and why'd you attack Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino!" yelled Naruto.

"Oh my what rude little boy we have here!" said the lady in fake surprised as she placed her hand on her cheek. Naruto's head started to show veins as he looked at the lady in anger.

"Little boy! You don't look that much older than me!" yelled Naruto pointing angrily at the lady. The lady smirked as she started to lick her lips.

"Hmm your an excited one aren't you." commented the lady.

"Alright I'm done healing Ino, an Choji, Shikamaru your next." said Sakura.

"Thanks Sakura." said Shikamaru.

"Do you know who she is?" asked Sakura.

"No, she came to us. and attacked us by surprised." answered Shikamaru.

"What do you want from us!" shouted Naruto angrily.

"Oh nothing really." replied the lady. "Just the destruction of Konoha is all I'm after." Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamau glared at the lady.

"Why would you do that!" shouted Sakura.

"To make sure Konoha doesn't get in my master's way!" exclaimed the lady with a big smile on her face. Naruto lunged at her in rage.

"LIKE HELL WE'RE GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN!" shouted Naruto in rage. The lady chuckled as her pet, Kotora appeared right in front of Naruto, and smacked him with his tail, sending the Uzumaki back towards his two teammates.

"Ugh... is that a tiger?" asked Naruto as he rubbed his cheek.

"Yes this is my sweetie, Kotora, but unfortunately he won't be staying with us." said the lady as a purple circle appear below Kotora, and suddenly vanished!

"W-what was that!" exclaim Naruto in shock.

"The tiger just vanished!"said Shikamaru in shock.

"Was that some teleportation jutsu?" question Sakura. The lady chuckled.

"Silly little girl, my techniques doesn't involve any jutsu like you ninjas use." smirked Kotora as she jumped off the log she was sitting on.

_"Not... jutsu, then what kind of technique is she using?" _thought Shikamaru. The lady placed her hands on the ground, and this time two purple circle's appear on the ground. Two snakes appeared, and twirled around the lady's arms.

"Wait." said Naruto. "Is she using the summoning jutsu?"

"Didn't you hear me before, I'm not using any jutsu." said the lady. "But you are half correct, I am summoning."

"So she's a summoning user?" said Shikamaru in confusion.

"Though I wonder how much of a threat two small snakes are going to do?" question Sakura.

"Who says I'm letting my two pets fight." smirked the lady. Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru looked at her in confusion. The two snakes started to slither down to the lady's stomach, and started to glow purple. The two snakes started to entered in the lady's stomach causing the three ninja looked at her in shock. The lady started to glow purple. The lady's iris started to change similar to a snake. She started to grow small fangs in her mouth. And she started to grow black tattoos on her arms, and face. She gave the three shinobi an evil smirk.

"Now let the fun begin!" roared the lady. Shikamaru eyes widen.

"Back up!" yelled Shikamaru. Shikamaru and Sakura quickly jumped back as the lady started to slithered across the ground like a snake. Naruto, out of instinct, did a hand sign resembling like a cross.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" shouted Naruto as three Naruto appeared right in front of the original Naruto surprising the lady. The lady had bite down on one of the clones neck, making it poof in smoke. The original Naruto, and the two clones all punched the lady at the same time. The lady smirked as she hurling mid-air but made a quick recovery. The lady dashed towards the three Narutos. In one quick move the lady was able to defeated the two clones with ease. Naruto started his attack with a punch, but the lady was able to evade Naruto's attack. The lady strike Naruto in the stomach with three quick jabs. Naruto dropped to the ground, and tried to sweep the lady's feet off the ground. The lady jumped dodging Naruto's attack, and slammed both feet into Naruto's face. Naruto rolled out the way dodging her attack.

"Okay she's good." Naruto said to himself.

"Naruto you okay?" asked Shikamaru as himself, and Sakura jumped next to him ready to join the fight.

"I'm fine, but this lady is no joke." said Naruto.

"Hey I want to ask you something!" called out Sakura.

"Sakura what are you doing?" question Shikamaru. '"This is no time for us to be asking questions." But Sakura ignored him.

"Are... are you working for Orochimaru?" question Sakura glaring at the lady.

"Orochimaru?!" Naruto in shock. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well... are you?" shouted Sakura losing her patience.

"Orochimaru." repeated the lady. "Ah yes, the Sannin that deals with snakes. I can see why you would you ask since, I just summon two snakes, but to answer your question... it's difficult.

"What do you mean difficult!" exclaim Naruto.

"I do know of him, since my master has dealt business with him." said the lady.

"So you are working for him!" said Sakura clenching her fist. The lady laughed.

"Working for him... is not the best way to word it." said the lady. "I only work for my master."

"And who I this master you work for?" question Shikamaru.

"I see no point in telling you, since I'm about to kill you all!" The lady started to dashed towards Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru with speed they couldn't even follow! A blade made of dark energy landed right in front of the lady making her stop. The lady looked at the blade, and had a excited look on her face.

"Master Xeno, your finally here!" shouted the lady with glee. "To think you came out of the seal so early!"

"Master Xeno?" said Naruto in confusion.

"It's probably her superior." said Shikamaru as he put his guard up.

"Another enemy?" said Sakura in confusion as she put her guard up as well.

"Sorry Asami, but I'm not your master." said a voice. The lady, now named Asami, looked alerted.

"Wait that voice." exclaim Asami in shocked. Yuri jumped in front of Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru.

"What's up Asami." smirked Yuri.

"YURI!" growled Asami in anger.

"Oh come on, don't give me that look." said Yuri in a mock hurt tone. "We haven't seen each other in 2 years, how about a hug?"

"YURI!" yelled Asami as she launched herself at Yuri with fast speed. Yuri smirked as he grabbed Asami's face, and threw her in the air. Asami landed on the ground, and glared at Yuri. She slammed her hands on the ground as two summoning circles appeared. Two snakes made of purple energy came out dashing towards Yuri. Yuri disappeared from the two snakes sight, and appeared right behind them swiping them in his hand. Black aura started came out of Yuri's hand, and dissolve the two snakes. Asami appeared right behind Yuri ready to thrust her hand right through Yuri's heart. Without looking Yuri caught Asami's hand, and pinned her to the ground.

"Asami..." Yuri started to say.

"Shut up Yuri I don't want to hear it!" yelled Asami as she glowed purple, and pushed Yuri off of her. Yuri stared at Asami who in return is glaring at him. Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru were starring at the two in shock.

"Who is this guy." asked Sakura.

"He was able to match this lady's speed, and evade her attacks." said Naruto.

'Question is... is he an ally or foe?" question Shikamaru. "He seems to know this lady."

"But... his fighting her, so they must be enemies, and possibly our ally." said Naruto.

"Probably, but we shouldn't let our guard down." said Sakura with Shikamaru nodding in agreement.

"Yuri if your here, then that means you guys are already making your move." growled Asami.

"That's right." nodded Yuri.

"I better return then... Shiro probably waiting for me." said Asami as a summoning circle appeared below her.

"Wait Asa-" Yuri started to yell out but stopped as Asami glared at Yuri.

"Yuri...always remember your head is mine." said Asami as she vanished from sight. Yuri sighed as he scratch his head.

"I'll get through to her... someday... somehow." said Yuri to himself. Yuri looked over to Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru. The three quickly took out their kunais.

"Stop right there!" exclaim Sakura as Yuri stopped walking towards the three. Are you an ally or foe?" Yuri blinked at the three, and sighed.

"I just helped you three I have no reason to attack you, and besides-" Yuri disappeared from their sight surprising them. "If I was your enemy couldn't I just kill you right now?" finished Yuri appearing behind them.

_"I didn't even see him move." _thought Shikamaru with a surprise look on his face.

_"Just how strong is he?"_ thought Sakura with the same look.

"But... you guys are just ninjas so it's understandable to question people you just met." smiled Yuri. Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru dropped their guard down sensing no hostile from Yuri.

"My name s Yuri." greeted Yuri.

"Shikamaru Nara." said Shikamaru simply.

"From the Nara Clan huh?" Yuri said as he stared at Shikamaru. "Are you Shikaku's kid by any chance?"

"You know my dad?" question Shikamaru in shock. Yuri nodded.

"You look just like him couldn't help, and see the resemblance." said Yuri. Yuri turned to Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, Thank you for helping us." said Sakura.

"No problem, I'm just glad I got here in time before she decided to stopped playing with you." said Yuri.

"She was just playing around?" question Sakura in surprised. Yuri nodded.

"Yeah she's not one to mess with, she's really strong.' said Yuri. _"A lot stronger than last time." _Yuri turned to Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and your looking at the next hokage." smiled Naruto.

"Hokage huh?" smirked Yuri. "Well you got spirit, who knows you might just make it!"

"Just you watch, I'm going surpassed every hokage before me." smirked Naruto.

"I look forward to it." said Yuri. "speaking of Hokage, I was wondering if you guys can help me get a meeting with her."

"You want to meet with Lady Tsunade?" asked Sakura.

"Yes it's very urgent." said Yuri seriously.

"Why do you want to meet with her?" question Shikamaru.

"Let's say it has to do with Asami." said Yuri.

"Wait you know why she came here?" asked Naruto. Yuri nodded. Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright let's wake up our friends first, and we'll take you to Lady Tsunade." said Shikamaru.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

"So Team 8, Team Gai I suppose your here for another mission." said Tsunade.

"Yeah I say we're ready for another mission, after that last mission we did a few days ago, this will be a breeze too." said a boy with red markings on his cheek. This Kiba Inuzuka, member of Team 8. "Right Akamaru?"

"Woof!" barked a big white dog as he wag his tail. This is Akamaru, Kiba's partner.

"Even though Kiba your the one who blew our cover with that mission." said a boy wearing a hood. This is Shino Aburame, member of Team 8.

""What you say Shino!" yelled Kiba. "I didn't gave our location away, right Hinata?"

"W-well Kiba... you did kinda... yelled out pretty loudly. Said a girl with long dark blue hair. This is Hinata Hyuuga, member of Team 8.

"What even you Hinata!"cried Kiba.

"So it all points to you." said Shino.

"Oh shut it Shino!" exclaimed Kiba. pointing at the bug user.

"Now, now we shouldn't waste our youthful energy we should save it for the mission." said a boy with a bowl cut haircut. This is Rock Lee, member of Team Gai.

"Stay out of it Lee, this is something you don't want to involve yourself in." said a girl with a Chinese bun hair style. This is TenTen, member of Team Gai.

"But TenTen-" Lee continue to say.

"She's right Lee, we should let them handle their problems, and besides I like to have my mission." said a boy with long brown hair tied at the end of it, and have the same eyes as Hinata. This is Neji, member of Team Gai.

"Grandma Tsunade!" shouted Naruto as he burst through the door.

"Geez Naruto you didn't have to barge through the door." said Ino as Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura, Yuri, and herself entered as well.

"She's right Naruto, it's rude to barge in Lady Tsunade's room." said Sakura agreeing with her best friend.

"Isn't it rude to barge in any room period?" question Yuri.

"Oh come on you guys can't lecture me at a time like this!" said Naruto.

"Naruto how many times have I told you not to barge in my room." said Tsunade with a tick mark on her forehead.

"Still the same knucklehead." said Kiba with a smirk. "Haven't grown up at all."

"What'd you say Kiba!" exclaim Naruto as he grew a tick mark on his head.

"Your proving his point." sighed Sakura. Shizune nervously chuckled as she turn her attention to Yuri.

"It's you!" gasped Shizune in shock catching everybody attention.

"Do you know Yuri Lady Shizune?" asked Sakura. Shizune nodded.

"He told me he was a merchant." said Shizune. Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru turned to Yuri who was rubbing the back of his head nervously chuckling.

"Merchant?" said Shikamaru not believing Yuri was such a thing.

"Yeah that was a lie I came up with to get in the village." confess Yuri nervously.

"Then if your not a merchant who are you?" question Neji as he activated his Byakugan.

"Woah, woah calm down Neji he's not an enemy he helped us." said Naruto as he stood in front of Neji.

"What do you mean he helped you?" question Neji.

"We were attacked by this lady" replied Choji.

"You were attacked?" question TenTen in shock.

"Tell us what happen." ordered Tsunade.

"Of course Lady Tsunade." Said Shikamaru as Naruto, Sakura and himself explain what happen at Training Ground 3.

"And then Yuri came in, and helped us out." said Naruto finished explaining.

"I can't believe that lady got the jump on us." exclaim Ino in frustration.

"Again, Thanks Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura." said Choji.

"No problem, no one is attacking my friend while I'm around." smiled Naruto gaving Choji a thumbs up.

"But now," TenTen started to say. "That leaves you... who actually are you, and why are you here."

"Alright, but what I'm about to tell you guys is consider one of Konoha's dark secret, and you may no believe me." said Yuri in a serious tone.

"Konoha's dark secret?" repeated Tsunade in confusion. Yuri started to explain about the history of their world, Xeno, how he is returning, and how he is forming an alliance with Konoha. Everybody looked at Yuri in shocked.

"Are... you serious?" question Naruto in shock.

"T-t-that can't be true." said Neji in equal shock.

"You expect us to believe that crap!" yelled Kiba in disbelief. How could he believe it. Their world is nothing but a piece that use to be combine with other worlds. It sounded something from a children's book.

"Even I have to agree, this is something only a fool would believe." agreed Neji. Tsunade who had her eyes close, have been thinking. It does sound hard to believe, but at the same time...

"Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, what do you three think." asked Tsunade.

"Even if it sounds far fetched... I believe him." said Shikamaru surprising everyone except Naruto, Sakura, and Tsunade.

"Shikamaru you actually believe this crap!" yelled Kiba in disbelief. "Your suppose to be the smart one!"

"Shikamaru can you give us an explanation why you believe him, even I'm surprise to see you of all people believe this." said Shino. Shikamaru sighed.

"Look if I haven't seen it myself, I would be in disbelief myself." said Shikamaru. "That lady Asami, her techniques were different from any ninjutsu, I've ever seen. Naruto, Sakura you seen it too."

"He's right." nodded Sakura in agreement. "The way she summoned it was different. She used no hand signs, or even drew blood to summon. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Not only that." said Naruto. "She did something that I'm not entirely explain right, but it looked like she absorb her summoning to gain new abilities."

"She does what?" question Ino by surprise.

"I've never heard of a technique not like that." said Hinata looking surprised.

"Not only that." continued Shikamaru. "Look at his clothing it's complete different from ours. "I haven't seen this type of clothing before, have you?"

"Well that's true... his clothing is different from ours." agreed Lee.

"All three of you made valid points." Everyone brought their attention to Tsunade. "And after hearing all this... even I believe him."

"Lady Tsunade even you?" said Ino in disbelief. Tsunade brought out a white cloth, and gave it to Yuri.

"Team 8, Team Gai as you may know we sent you on a mission to get rid of a group of mysterious individuals." said Tsunade. "I've sent a team to look through their items to see if we can learn anything about them. The team has brought a cloth with a symbol I've never seen before, but I get the feeling you, Yuri, may recognized it." Yuri looked at the cloth, and his eyes widen.

"I do recognized this symbol." said Yuri showing the cloth. The cloth had a figure with a buff armor on looking sideways to the left. Had a large horn coming out of it's head, and has a yellow eye. Out of the armor's back were large black wings. "This symbol belongs to the Sphinx Crusade."

"Sphinx Crusade?" repeated Hinata in confusion. Yuri nodded.

"Yes, it's lead by Xeno the man I told you about." said Yuri.

"Didn't that Asami lady said her master is Xeno." said Naruto recalling Asami's words.

"That's right she called him "Master Xeno"." said Sakura,

"She calls him that for good reason." said Yuri. "Herself, and 9 others were trained by Xeno himself."

"Sounds powerful." gulped TenTen.

"You have no idea." said a voice.

"And we Xeno returning we have to act now." said another voice. "Everybody turned to the window to see two people. Yuri smiled.

"Haven't seen you two in a long time." said Yuri. Tsunade rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"Jiraiya, Kakashi why can't you two ever use the door." sighed Tsunade.

"Pervy Sage, Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto called out happily.

"Wait... pervy sage? said Yuri in confusion before laughing. "I got to tell Ryo, and Arashi this!"

"Oh great, I fear this day would come." said the main with long white spiky hair going down to his waist. This is Jiraiya, one of the Sannin along with Tsunade. "It's bad enough Naruto calls me that, now I've got to deal with 3 more of you.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a super pervert, the nicknames would stop." said Yuri. Jiraiya let out a light chuckle.

"It seems you remember my rightful title as the super pervert!" exclaim Jiraiya with pride."

"Give me a break." said Naruto in disbelief tone with a sweatdrop. Yuri only sighed.

"Well at least your still the pervert we know and love... kinda." said Yuri with a small smile.

"It's good to see you as well Yuri." smiled the second person, who is Kakashi Hatake., leader of Team 7, and Naruto and Sakura's sensei.

"Scarecrow good to see you as well." said Yuri. "You haven't change at all in the past 12 years... maybe you've gotten a little bit taller."

"You've fully grown since the last time I saw you, and I can tell that's not the only thing you've gotten stronger." said Kakashi. Yuri smiled.

"I can tell you haven't been slouching either." respond Yuri.

Wait wait wait!" interrupted Naruto. "Pervy Sage, Kakashi-Sensei,you know Yuri?"

"Yes 12 years ago, along with Jiraiya, I was part of the alliance against Xeno. said Kakashi.

"WHAT!" shouted everybody except for Yuri, Kakashi, and Jiraiya.

"S-so you mean everything this guy said is true!" Kiba said in disbelief.

"Every word of it." said Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, Kakashi if you two knew about all this, why haven't you told me?" question Tsunade giving the two a stern look. Jiraiya and Kakashi gave a nervous chuckle.

"Apologizes Lady Tsunade." Kakashi said with a bow. We were going to tell you but-

"At the time Xeno's forces weren't at large, and we didn't want you to worry about an enemy that wasn't a threat at the time." finished Jiraiya. Tsunade sighed.

"I'll take your word for it." said Tsunade. "But what do we do now?"

"Lady Hokage." Yuri started. "I have to ask you to make an alliance with us, the Hidden Leaf Village greatly helped us last time, and I know they will help us again. So I'm asking you to please allow the village to help us again." pleaded Yuri with a bow. Tsunade closed her eyes as she started to think things over. The Leaf Village is already involve with Xeno from 12 years ago. Even if she declined this alliance, Xeno will send forces towards here eventually. The village can possibly hold them off for while, but then again their dealing with enemies with abilities that don't involve ninjustu, taijustsu, or even genjustu. Not much of a choice. Tsunade opened her eyes, and looked directly at Yuri.

"Yuri as Hokage, I allow the Hidden Leaf Village to aid you in your battle against Xeno." declared Tsunade. Yuri raised his head, and smiled.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade!"

"Team 7, Team 8, Team 10, and Team Gai!" called out Tsunade. "This is will be a SS-rank mission. I want you to go with Yuri, and assist him, and his allies against Xeno. This is a long term mission, and failure is not an option!'

"You got it Grandma Tsunade we're going to take down this Xeno guy, and show him not to miss with us!" declared Naruto with a smirk.

"That's the spirit kid, your going to need all that energy." said Jiraiya.

"What's our next objective?" asked Shikamaru.

"Next objective is to take you guys back to my place." said Yuri "Lady Hokage I also need you to come as well."

"Me?" question Lady Tsunade in confusion.

"There's someone you have to meet." answer Yuri.

"Alright, Shizune I want you to look over things for awhile." said Tsunade.

"Yes Lady Hokage." said Shizune.

"Aright then let's go guys, no time to waste!" Yuri exclaimed.

* * *

**?**

Somewhere far away from the Leaf Village, in a underground hideaway. In a room was a large white snake with black hair with blood beneath it. A young man wearing glasses, and has ash-grey was looking at the white snake in shock.

"Lord Orochimaru." said the man. This is man is Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru's right hand man.

"Wow so the old snake died huh?" said a voice surprising Kabuto.

"Who's there!" shouted Kabuto. A purple portal appeared on the wall, and a man walked right out of it. This man was no other than Shiro. "Who... are you?"

"Relax I'm no enemy."said Shiro. Shiro looked over to Orochimaru. "Can't believe the old snake died, but unfortunately for him, we can't let him die so soon."

"What do you mean?" question Kabuto.

"Just come with me, and I'll able to save Orochimaru." said Shiro.

"And how can I trust you?" question Kabuto.

"Trust me, I wouldn't lie about something like this." chuckled Shiro. "And plus it doesn't matter you trust me or no, I need this old snake. So his coming with me no matter what." Kabuto looked down at Orochimaru, and then back at Shiro.

"Alright... I'll come with you." said Kabuto. Shiro smirked.

"Good answered."

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**A/N: And it's finally done! I'm sorry this took so long. What happen was is my laptop cooling fan died on me, and so my laptop doesn't work anymore. Right now I'm using my relative's laptop, which I was lucky to use today, so I decided to get this done. I am able to go on Fanfiction on my phone, but I don't think you can upload on the mobile version, and even if I could still wouldn't type this much on my phone. Anyway, I'm hoping to get a new laptop during the summer, so we'll see how that goes, but while I can't upload any new chapters for awhile, I am writing them on paper, and I'm already done with the One Piece chapter, and I'm now doing the conclusion of this introduction arc. So by the time I get my new laptop hopefully on paper I'll be like 2-5 chapters ahead or even more. So until then, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you guys later!**


	5. Chapter 4: Romance Dawn

_**A/N: Hello everybody! Guess what finally got my new laptop! That means I can finally continuing this story! Funny thing is while I didn't have a laptop I had this chapter done for awhile, but I didn't like how it turn out, so I scrapped it, and came up with this. So let's start this thing!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to their original creators. All I own are my characters.**_

**Chapter 4: Romance Dawn**

* * *

_Wealth, fame, power. The man who had achieved everything in life like none before him. This man was Gold D. Roger, the Pirate King. The few words he spoke at his execution drove people the world over to take the seas: **"My treasure? If you want it, you can have it! Seek it out! I left everything in my life at that one place!"** Men, bound for the Grand Line will chase after their dreams. The world is about to witness a great Age of Piracy!_

* * *

In the middle of The Grand Line was a ship. The ship was fairly big looked like it could hold at the most 100 men. The figurehead of the ship was a sphinx. Their black flag blowing proudly in the wind showing of their symbol. Their symbol was painted in red. It was a sphinx head dressed in armor looking sideways with one of its horns coming out of the helmet. This ship none other than the Sphnix Crusade. Right now about 50 men in black armor were on deck all lined up, keeping a firm grabbed on their sheath weapon. In front of them was another man in black armor but his was more bulky, showing he has more muscle. The bulky armor man was pretty tall, and his giant muscle structure made him look like a giant. Strapped on his back was a giant broad axe.

"Commander, we so far have not been able to find the girl, though we have a strong reason to believe she is indeed this area!" reported a soldier in the front row saluting to the commander.

"Strong reason?" Commander growled. "Its either you have found the girl or you haven't! We don't have time for guesses low ranking soldier. The soldier who reported quickly straighten himself with a firm salute, shaking in fear.

"I'm sorry sir. We'll quickly find her sir!" The commander turned around, making everybody salute. Even though his black head armor was covering most of his face you could see his piercing, cold blue eyes.

"Men, Lady Asami has send word that our enemies are on the move! She has given orders for us to found, and kill them!" The commander slammed a picture into one of the mast of the ship. The picture was a girl who looked about 18 years old. She has long green hair, crimson red eyes. Wearing a green dress that goes down to her knees, underneath the dress were black pants that seem to reach down to her ankles. She is wearing black high heels with a purple anklet strapped around her left ankle, and two gold bracelets on her right wrist. "This girl has been seen by one of our scouts, and is our mission to kill her! The commander raised his broad axe I'm the air. "In the name of our leader, we will succeed! Lord Xeno will be coming back!" the commander yelled out into the sky.

"We will succeed!" the low ranking soldier saluted and yelled out in the sky with their commander.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

In a small boat is indeed the girl the Sphinx Crusade is looking for.

"Oh Reina how could you get lost?" Reina was in a fetal position as she was pouting. "Maybe I'm reading the map wrong or something?" Reina took out a brown piece of paper, and started to look over it. "Now let's see...the The Hidden Mist Village should be- wait a minute. Hidden Mist Vill- THIS IS THE WRONG MAP!" Reina started to sweat nervously as she started to rub her hands on the sides of her head. "Oh man, I think I left the Grand Line map back at home! This is bad really bad I'm lost at sea!" Reina took a look around, and her look changed to a terrified face. "There's no ships around! HELLO ANYBODY HERE! IS THERE A SHIP NEARBY!"

* * *

**Going Merry**

Not to far from Reina is a ship with a pirate flag with a straw hat. This is the Going Merry, the vessel of the Straw Hat pirates.

"Oi Nami are we close to the next island?" called out the captain of the Straw Hats. His name is Monkey D. Luffy.

"Luffy we just left Sky Island just a few hours ago. We won't get to the next island for awhile." explained a female with orange hair. This is Nami the Navigator of the Straw Hats.

"Awww but I want to go on an adventure now!" whined Luffy as he slumped on the figurehead of the ship.

"Well you're just going have to wait!" yelled Nami frustrated before sighing.

"My my Captain seems restless today." Behind Nami is Nico Robin. The archaeologist of the Straw Hats.

"Yeah no kidding. You think a Sky Island would be enough for him." agreed Nami. "I'm just hoping there aren't any Marines around. After the whole Sky Island I just want to relax.

"Yeah I say we could use a little R&amp;R after what we've been through." On the ship decks sitting down is Usopp making adjustments to Nami's Clima-Tact. Usopp is the sniper (and liar) of the Straw Hat pirates.

"NAMI-SWAN, ROBIN-CHAN!" yelled a voice. A young male with blond hair covering his right eye came bolting out of the kitchen with hearts trailing behind him with drinks. "Your shining prince is done preparing your beverage to keep you from dehydrated!" This is Sanji the cook of the Straw Hats.

"Thank you Sanji." Robin, and Nami both took their drinks.

"It is pretty hot today I have to admit." comment Nami taking a sip from her drink. Nami shrieked in surprise as Luffy was suddenly in front her drooling over her drink. "WHAT THE HELL LUFFY!" Nami slammed Luffy with a punch.

"Nami let me have a sip!' said Luffy not affected by Nami's punch still awe at her drink with even more drool coming out of his mouth. "I'm thirsty too!"

"Yeah Sanji where are our drinks?" Usopp glaring daggers at Sanji who calmly let out a puff of smoke.

"Why should I care if you bastards get dehydrated?" Sanji said giving Usopp a nonchalant look.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ALL NONCHALANT!" yelled Usopp pointing at Sanji.

"Shut up." said Sanji pushing Usopp away with his feet.

"Okay Luffy you can have A SIP." said Nami giving Luffy her drink.

"NAMI-SWAN WHYYYYY!" screamed Sanji in terror as he dropped to his knees. "I wanted to share a drink with Nami-swan!" Tears started to come out of Sanji eyes.

"Okay that's just sad." commented Usopp looking down on Sanji. Sanji went close to Usopp face glaring at him.

"You want to start something!" said Sanji.

"Guys I think I've found something!" yelled someone from Going Merry's bird nest. In the bird nest was a small reindeer. This is Chopper. Doctor of the Straw Hats.

"Really what you find Chopper?" asked Usopp.

"Is it treasure!?" Nami's eyes immediately turn into beli signs made of gold.

"Is it the next island!?" Luffy had an excited look on his face as he was pump for another adventure. Nami took a glance at Luffy's hand to see her glass was empty!

"You idiot I said a sip!" Nami slapped Luffy's head making it slam on the ship's deck.

"Sorry." muttered Luffy as a huge bump started to grow on Luffy's head.

"Hm it looks like it's a person, and their waving at us." Usopp looking at the direction Chopper was looking with his goggles. From what Usopp could see it was one person in a small boat, and the person was waving at them. "It looks like their need our help."

"Shishishishi I got this guys!" Luffy launched his arm towards the small boat.

* * *

**To Reina**

"HEY CAN YOU GUYS HEAR ME!" Reina was waving her hands like crazy the moment the Going Merry was in sight. "Am I not yelling hard enough?" Reina took a deep breath, and shouted. "CAN YOU GUYS HEA- huh?" Reina stopped yelling as a hand was coming for her at high speed! "What the hhhhheeellllllll?!" The hand grabbed Reina, and pulled her towards the Going Merry.

* * *

**Going Merry**

"You got them Luffy!" cheered Usopp.

"Here they come!" called out Luffy as his hand was coming closer to the Going Merry.

"Hey guys what's going on?" asked a green hair swordsman with three swords hanging on his waist. This is Zoro, swordsman of the Straw Hats.

"Do you guys hear something?" asked Robin.

"I don't hear anything." said Nami looking at Robin

"-eeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllll!" As soon as Luffy's hand reach the Going Merry he let go of Reina slamming her into Zoro making them crash into Nami's map room.

"Woah Luffy couldn't you have done that more gently! Think about the Merry!" said Usopp.

"And did you have to crash them into my map room." said Nami stretching Luffy's cheek.

"Sorry didn't mean for that to happen." apologized Luffy. The Straw Hats looked inside the map room to see both Reina and Zoro dazed.

"Huh Zoro what are you doing here?" Luffy looking at Zoro in confusion.

"Wow look at her!" exclaimed Sanji eyes popping out transforming them into hearts as he looked at Reina. But then immediately looked at Luffy with a angry look.

"Luffy how dare you treat a lady like that!" exclaim Sanji.

"How was I supposed to know the person was going to be a girl?" argued Luffy confused.

"What...just...happened?" asked Reina still dazed.

"Luffy...happened." answer Zoro still dazed as well.

* * *

**Minutes later**

"Again I'm really sorry about crashing into you." apologized Reina bowing to Zoro.

"Its not your fault you don't need to apologize." Zoro quickly looked over to Luffy with an anger look, and slightly unsheathe his sword. "ITS THIS BASTARD THAT NEEDS TO APOLOGIZE!"

"I already said I was sorry." said Luffy giving Zoro a pouted look.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK!" yelled Zoro.

"Are you okay you don't have any injuries on you do you?" asked Chopper.

"No no I'm fine thank you." smiled Reina.

"Again we're sorry for the rough landing." Nami said with a nervous chuckle. "My name is Nami.

"My name is Reina!"

"Nice to meet you Reina, my name is Nico Robin."

"And I'm Chopper." said Chopper. Reina started to hug Chopper making the going reindeer blush.

"Aww aren't you a cute reindeer!" said Reina hugging Chopper. Chopper manage to escape Reina's hug, and started to dance happily.

"Aw you bastard don't think just because you call me cute makes me happy or anything." said Chopper.

"But...you look happy to me?" said Reina in confusion.

"And I'm the great Captain Usopp!" Usopp greeted with a dramatic pose. " I have sailed through this sea a thousand times, and face off many powerful marines!"

"Really Usopp!?" asked Chopper in shock believing Usopp's lies.

"Well of course Chopper you didn't think I was amateur did you." Usopp chuckle to himself.

"Um excuse me." interrupted Reina. "But isn't he the captain?" Reina pointing at Luffy who's still arguing with Zoro. "I mean the ship's flag is showing a crossbone wearing a straw hat, and he's wearing a straw hat."

"S-she saw through my lie." said Usopp in disbelief, and shock.

"Not only that, but if you have sail through the Grand Line a thousand time how come you haven't found the One Piece yet?" asked Reina innocently.

"SHE'S TOO GOOD MAN DOWN!" cried Usopp as kneed down in disbelief.

"Better luck next time Usopp." sighed Nami. The kitchen door flew open as Sanji came down to the deck twirling with a slice of cake, and cup of tea.

"And I'm Sanji my dear princess, your shining knight." Sanji placed down plate and tea. "If you want anything just came and ask your wish is my command.

"I can seriously have this?" asked Reina in disbelief looking at the slice of cake, and tea.

"Of course I made it just for you." said Sanji bowing.

"Wow thanks Sanji!" Reina immediately started to eat the cake, and her eyes started to glow. Wow this is so good!"

"Sanji the best right!" Smiled Luffy taking a seat next to Reina.

"Yes this cake is so good!" swooned Reina as she took another bite.

"Well I do aim to please!" said Sanji as he started to twirl around with hearts surrounding him.

"More like an idiot cook if you ask me." muttered Zoro. Sanji immediately glared at Zoro.

"What was that you shitty swordsman!" said Sanji getting in Zoro's face.

"I'm pretty sure you heard me you shitty cook!" exclaim Zoro as Sanji foot started to clash with Zoro's sheathe sword.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO WE HAVE A GUEST!" yelled Nami punching both Zoro and Sanji.

"Yes Nami-swan!" Said Sanji immediately switching to his "love cook mode".

"You guys sure are lively.* Reina lightly laughing.

"Aren't they the best!" smiled Luffy. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to be King of the pirates! Reina stared at Luffy, or more like staring at his straw hat. "Uhhh why are you staring at me?"

"Sorry...its just your straw hat looks like the one my friend Shanks use to wore when I was younger." said Reina.

"Wait you know Shanks?" asked Luffy surprised. Reian nodded.

"Yep when I was kid, along with a couple of friends would hang out with Shanks, and his crew." smiled Reina as she started to remember her time with Shanks, and his crew.

"I knew Shanks too he's the one who gave me this straw hat." smiled Luffy.

"Really you knew Shanks?" asked Reina. Luffy nodded. "Then do you know where he's located at? I need to find him immediately it's really important!"

"Sorry I don't know where Shanks is right now." said Luffy. "The last time I saw Shanks was 10 years ago."

"Reina." Luffy, and Reina both turned to Robin. "If you're looking for Shanks, then I'm afraid you won't find him here. Shanks is one of the yonko. And most likely they're located further in the Grand Line."

"We only been at most 4 or 5 islands of the Grand Line. I don't even think we're even at the halfway point." said Nami.

"So coming to this location was a waste of time!" exclaim Reina in disbelief.

"Why are you looking for Shanks anyway." asked Luffy.

"We need him to prevent from the world from falling into chaos." said Reina not paying attention on what she's saying.

"Huh?" said the whole crew in confusion except for Luffy who looked at excited, and Robin who remain silent.

"Really that sounds cool!" exclaim Luffy with his eyes shining.

"Yeah when the planet broke apart, and stopping Xeno. Shanks played a big role." Reian eyes widen with what she just said, and looked over to the Straw Hats who were looking at her with their eyes widen.

"That sounds awesome!" cheered Luffy with his eyes shining even more.

"No it doesn't!" yelled Nami smacking Luffy on the head.

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" screamed Usopp as he started to run around the ship with Chopper.

"I don't want to die!" cried Chopper.

"W-wait let me explain first just calm down!" said Reina trying to calm the two pirates. Reina started to explain who Xeno is, the fight that happened 12 years ago, and how the planet split.

"You have to be crazy." said Nami in disbelief. "That happen 12 years ago?"

"That's insane." said Sanji in equal shock.

"T-that's a lie! You seriously expect us to believe that!" Usopp pointing at Reina shaking.

"Why would I lie?" pouted Reina.

"Well do you have any proof!" Sanji slapped Usopp's finger.

"Don't go pointing at a lady!" yelled Sanji glaring at Usopp.

"Now is not the time Sanji!" Usopp yelled back.

"Reina you have to understand something as hard as the planet splitting apart is hard to believe." said Nami. "The Grand Line is big enough as it is, and now having pieces of a planet to come together is very hard ."

"But it sounds so cool Nami!" said Luffy. "Just think on how many adventures we could have!"

"Just because it sounds cool doesn't mean it's real Luffy. Nami sighed in annoyance.

"Actually I can vouch for her." Robin said catching everybody's attention.

"You can?" question everybody. Robin nodded.

"Reina story actually matches up what happened 12 years ago." Robin started to explain. A massive earthquake occur, and everybody in the East, West, South, and North Blue felt that earthquake. Even people in the Grand Line felt it. The weather itself was very chaotic. It was all too unpredictable it came out of nowhere. Nobody was suspecting it. After the earthquake according to some researchers some island have changed locations, or even split apart. Causing some maps to be remade."

"So if that's true." Nami started to say. Robin nodded.

"Reina is speaking the truth." finished Robin.

"That's so cool you're like an alien!" Luffy had a big smile on his face. Reina giggled.

"Well if that's true wouldn't that make you aliens as well?" Reina replied back.

"Shishishishi I guess that's true too." laughed Luffy. "Heard that guys we're aliens!"

"Don't compare me to some icky creature!" yelled Nami.

"Nami-swan, Robin-swan you're both beautiful aliens! Sanji said entering his love cook mode.

"That doesn't help." sighed Nami. Zoro narrowed his eyes as he saw something in the distance.

"Zoro is there something wrong?" Robin asked.

"Something is coming." Said Zoro.

"Huh what is?" ask Usopp as he put on his goggles over his eyes. Usopp, using his goggles, and zoom in the direction Zoro was looking at. In the distance he could see the Sphinx Crusade ship, and they were heading straight for them.

"Usopp what do you see? ask Nami.

"Its a ship." replied Usopp.

"Is it the Marines?" asked Luffy.

"No, not the Marines." Usopp took a look at their flag. "I think it's a pirate ship. Their flag is a... Sphinx I think."

"Whew for a second there I thought we were going to run into Smokey." Luffy said in relief.

"Well we can't relax yet." Usopp took off his goggles. "Their heading straight for us."

"Well if they want trouble, we can just kick their ass." said Luffy with a grin cracking his knuckles.

"I could use a little excitement myself." smirked Zoro.

"Uh guys how about we try to avoid trouble for once!" exclaim Usopp.

"I agree!" said Nami nodding her head. Robin giggled. Robin took a look over at Reina who had her eyes widen in terror.

"Reina are you alright?" asked Robin.

"Usopp... are you sure on their... flag it was a Sphinx?" asked Reina with her voice shaking.

"Uh yeah pretty sure that's what it was." Us opp replied not sure where this was going.

"You guys need to turn the Merry around right now, and lose their trail!" exclaim Reina shocking everybody.

"Wait why?" asked Chopper. "Do you know them?" Reina nodded.

"Remember the man I told you about Xeno?" The Straw Hats nodded. "Those are his men."

"WHAT!" yelled everybody in shock.

"Tttttttthatssss them!" stuttered Usopp as he shake in fear hiding behind the mast along with Nami, and Chopper.

"Why are they here?!" Nami asked as she was scared as Usopp.

"And what do they want with us!" asked Chopper.

"Their probably after me no doubt." Said Reina in a serious tone. "I guess they're trying stop us from gathering allies." Reina jumped on Merry's figure head.

"Listen the only reason they're heading towards here is because they want me." said Reina. "They don't care about you so you guys can escape."

"Wait what about you?" asked Sanji. "You're not planning on fighting them alone."Reina didn't answer as she saw the Sphinx Crusade ship was drawing closer. "Reina don't be stupid you can come with us!"

"NO!" The Straw Hats took a step back in surprise by Reina raising her voice. "I can't let you get involve in this! This isn't your fight!" Cannons from the Sphinx Crusade ship started to fire at the Going Merry. Luckily it didn't wait the Going Merry but the shock wave cause the ship to rock in place.

The Sphinx Crusade ship is already drawing near the Going Merry. "Leave now!"

* * *

**Sphinx Crusade ship**

"Sir it looks like the target is heading towards us." The commander grinned.

"Hmph guess she didn't want involve any bystanders. And in the end that's what's going to her killed." the commander let a big grin go across his face as Reina jumped on the deck of the ship. Sphinx Crusade soldiers immediately pointed their weapons at her. Reina unhook her whip which was hidden under her dress, and striked down 2 Sphinx soldier.

"Kill her!" The Sphinx soldier all rushed in to attack Reina. Reina immediately grabbed the top of the ship's mast with her whip, and launched herself in the air landing on the mast. A Sphinx soldier started started to run up the mast. Reina smacked the soldier in the face with her whip making him crash down on 3 other soldier who were starting to climb. Reina jumped down, and dodged an attack from a spear wielding soldier. Reina knocked him out with a kick to the face. Two more spear wielders came from behind Reina and thrust her spear at Reina. Reina ducked dodging the attack. Reina sweep their feet off the floor with a kick. More Sphinx soldiers were running towards Reina. Reina sighed in annoyance as orange light made of energy started to gather around her hand.

"Shining Burst!" The orange light started to shine brightly as Reina thrust her fist forward, and a short range of orange energy engulf the soldiers defeating them easily.

"Interesting." said the commander to himself. "So that's the power of Twilight. The essence of light and dark mana fuse together as one. Very rare to see someone with a divine element." The commander continue to watch as Reina was taking out the last of his men. "Very impressive didn't think you would be able take out all of my men."

"Next time you should bring 100 men." joked Reina with a smirk.

"Noted." The commander took out his broad axe. "But you should be worry about right now. Even with the divine powers of Twilight on your side you'll be no match for me."

"Well we're about to see." smirked Reina.

"GUM GUM ROCKET!" Luffy, surprising the commander, slammed himself into the commander back sending him crashing into the ship.

"L-Luffy what are you doing here?" Reina eyes widen in shock to see Luffy sudden appearance.

"Reina-chan we came to help you!" Sanji came on the ship in his "love cook mode"

"Woah everybody already down!" Usopp said in shock looking at all the defeated soldiers. "Reina did you defeated all these men?!"

"Yeah it wasn't really all that hard." said Reina as Nami, Zoro, Robin, and Chopper came on the ship as well.

"So what was the point of us coming here then!" said Nami. Nami started to pull on Luffy's cheek stretching it. "Luffy we came here for nothing then! Reina was fine by herself."

"Man that's a relief." smiled Luffy not really bother by Nami stretching his cheek.

"Never thought of you as the fighting type Reina." smiled Robin. "Shouldn't judge a book by its cover I suppose." The commander came walking out of the ship glaring at Reina and the Straw Hats. His helmet off showing his black hair.

"You bastard how dare you injure me!" growled the commander. "I am commander Brute, nobody disrespect me like that!"

"And I should care why? question Luffy picking his nose. Brute clench his teeth as he glared at Luffy making a mockery of him.

"Guys you should go now." Reina said getting ready to fight Brute. "Already told you this is my fight.

"No way!" said Luffy. "I'm staying!"

"B-but why! This has nothing to do with you guys! "Just go and conti-."

"It doesn't matter if this has nothing to do with me." Luffy interrupted Reina. "You're my friend Reina, and that alone should be enough reason." Reina stared at Luffy in surprised. Luffy only known her for a short while, and is already consider her as a friend?. Brute laughed out loud at Luffy's words.

"You mean to tell me you're letting go of your chance of escape to help some girl you just met? What a joke!" laughed Brute. "See its things like this that makes young fools like yourself die at an early age.

"You should let me worry about that, and worry about yourself." smirked Luffy as he cracked his knuckles. A vein appeared started to slowly appeared on his forehead a showing his frustration.

"Fine kid!" Brute came rushing toward Luffy with his broad axe. "YOU COULD OF EASILY WALKED AWAY FROM THIS!"

"Guys let me handle this." smirked Luffy. Luffy dodged Brute's assault, and kicked him in the face. Brute starts to slam his axe trying to hit Luffy. Luffy was dodging Brute's attack by jumping. Luffy leaped over Brute, and punched him in the back causing the commander to fall over. Brute immediately got back up, and swiftly slash Luffy. Luffy manage to dodge by back flipping.

"You know you're not that strong." commented Luffy. Brute let out a roar of frustration as he slam his broad axe at Luffy. Luffy jumped dodging the attack which made a giant hole in the ship.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy stretched his punch slamming it against Brute face. "And Battle Axe!" Luffy stretched his leg up high in the air, and slammed Brute all the way to the bottom of the ship.

"Wow Luffy is so strong." Reina awed in Luffy's strength. He was taking down Brute no problem.

"Hehehe of course he is after all I taught Luffy everything I know." lied Usopp with a smirk.

"You know I was suspecting something a little more from this Crusade." said Zoro not impressive at Brute's strength. Luffy making him look like a pushover. Brute jumped out of the ship, and landed very hard on the ship causing it to shake.

"Man how is this ship still afloat, its nearly destroyed." commented Nami looking over the Sphinx Crusade ship.

"You bastard! You have made a mockery of me for the last time!" Blue aura started to surround Brute as his muscles started to bulge making him grow.

"WOAH WHAT IS THIS!" yelled Usopp in terror as he felt his eyes popping out just looking at Brute.

"Is this a devil fruit?" wondered Robin. _"No wait this man, along with Reina, are from a different world. That would mean their world would not have any devil fruits. So this man's ability is something else." _

_"Using his mana to increase his strength. Not sure what good that will do considering Luffy faster than him."_ thought Reina. As Brute took one step the whole ship nearly shook, and some parts of the ship started to break apart.

"Woah we need to get off soon the ship is nearly breaking down!" said Chopper keeping himself balance.

"Luffy hurry up, and finish this fight!" shouted Sanji. "This whole ship is about to fall apart!"

"Got it!" Luffy starts to rapidly punch the air gathering speed and momentum. "Gum Gum..."

"It doesn't matter what you do in the end you're going to be killed by my blade!" Brute started to run towards Luffy ready to swing his blade with all of his strength. "THIS IS THE END YOU RUBBER FREAK!" Luffy smirked as Brute was coming closer towards him.

"CANNON!" Luffy slammed a palm thrust into Brute's stomach causing the commander eyes to pop out as blood as spitted out of his mouth. Brute was launched straight into the ship causing most of the mast,and birds nest to fall on him. "Piece of cake!" smirked Luffy.

"Luffy that was incredible!" exclaim Reina.

"That was nothing I faced tougher opponents than him before. smiled Luffy.

"Yes yes very impressive." called out a voice.

"Who's there!" yelled Zoro.

"Great there's more of them! Show yourself you bastards!" yelled out Sanji.

"Now now calm down." a man with light sky blue hair, purple eyes, wearing a black jacket with a purple shirt with golden buttons, black pants, and black dress shoes that were pointing upwards came walking out of a black portal. "You put on a very interesting show my pirate friend."

"Who's this guy?" asked Luffy tilting his head in confusion.

"His name is Donza, one of Xeno's students." said Reina glaring at Donza

"Oohh so he's the enemy got it! Gum Gum Pistol!" Donza held up his palm and Luffy's attack stopped midway surprising everyone.

"Hey what the!" Luffy was trying to pull his arm back but it wouldn't budge. "I can't pull back my arm!"

"Now now I said calm down." said Donza "I'm not even here to fight."

"What the hell did he just do? He stopped Luffy's attack by holding out his palm!" said Nami awed in shock.

"What kind of devil fruit gives that ability?" question Sanji in equal shock.

"Devil fruit?" Donza looked confused. "No no sorry but I've never eaten a devil fruit."

"That's a lie!" called out Usopp. "Then explain how you stopped Luffy's attack! That looks like a devil fruit ability to me!"

"Everyone you have to remember this man, and Reina are from a completely different world from us." explained Robin. "So any abilities he uses are possible without eating a devil fruit."

"Oh yeah forgot about that." said Zoro. "So this fighting this guy like he's a devil fruit user is bad idea."

"Very good it seems Reina here has explain some things to you. By the way times up." Everybody looked at Donza in confusion as Luffy's arm finally snapped back to Luffy causing him to fall on his back.

"That was weird." said Luffy looking over his arm.

"Now Mr. Pirate may I have your name?" asked Donza.

"Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to be king of the pirates!"

"Well "king of the pirates" I hope you know the effects of your action." said Donza.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"You my dear sir have fought against a Sphinx Crusade member, and no matter how worthless he is. That is treason against us." explained Donza

"Oh is that all? Luffy question not really caring.

"You don't seem to care all that much." said Donza

"Like I said I really don't care about all that." said Luffy. "All I cared about was helping Reina."

"Helping the woman is what got in you in this mess, if you had not meet her than-."

"Shut your face!" yelled Luffy launching a punch at Donza but he easily dodged it. "I'm glad I meet Reina, I don't care about you Sphinx Crusade or this Xeno guy! "If you dare hurt any friend of mine I'll kick your asses!"

"Luffy." Reina was touched by Luffy's words. What Donza said is true if Luffy and the others haven't save her. They would probably off right now continuing their adventure. But Luffy didn't seem to care. Even though they just met recently he consider her as a friend, and didn't care about the Sphinx Crusade, or Xeno.

"Well then with that being said." said Donza as the same portal he came through appears behind him. "You are now considered enemies of the Sphinx Crusade I do hope we meet again... Straw Hat pirates. And also...times up. Donza went inside the portal confusing the Reina and the Straw Hats.

"Wait what does he mean tim-." Usopp couldn't finish his sentence as the whole ship started to sink into the ocean. "Woah forgot about the ship sinking!"

"Everybody hurry to the Merry!" said Nami. Everybody jumped on the Going Merry as the Sphinx Crusade ship sinked into the bottom of the ocean.

* * *

**Later...**

"I can't believe this!" cried Nami as she drop to her knees.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Luffy. Nami glared at Luffy, and started to pull on Luffy's cheeks really hard.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME" YOU KNOW WHAT'S WRONG! yelled Nami. "WE HAVE ANOTHER ORGANIZATION AFTER US!"

"So what we've dealt we something like this before. Not a big deal." said Luffy as Nami continue to stretch his cheek.

"THIS IS COMPLETE DIFFERENT!" Nami let go of Luffy's cheeks. "THIS ORGANIZATION HAS PEOPLE FROM DIFFERENT WORLDS HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DEAL WITH THAT!"

"Oh we'll be fine." laughed Luffy.

"Yeah Nami." agreed Zoro. "Besides this sounds very exciting. "Testing my swordsmanship against opponents from different worlds sounds fun to me."

"Reina-chan, Nami-swan, Robin-chan you can count on me to protect you!" Sanji said in his "love cook mode."

"YOU TWO AREN'T HELPING!" yelled Nami.

"I for one agree with Nami! exclaim Usopp. "We already have the marines on us we don't need any more people after us!"

"Yeah I say we attract enough trouble as it is." said Chopper agreeing with Nami and Usopp.

"I wonder if any of the Poneglyph have another history of when the worlds being merge together. I actually want to find out." thought Robin with a smirk.

"Um excuse me." Reina called out. "I'm sorry because of me you all are enemies of the Sphinx Crusade."

"Hey don't worry about it." said Luffy. "It was our decision to get involved you have don't have to blame yourself."

"Don't you mean your decision." Nami sighed. "And don't beat yourself up Reina, even though it's on a different scale. We have been in this kind of situation before. We have marines on us but something like this shouldn't slow us down."

"Weren't you just complaining about on how we're gonna get through this." said Luffy.

"SHUT UP YOU!" yelled Nami. Reina giggled.

"But I still feel responsible." said Reina. "So I was thinking why don't you come with me?"

"Come with you?" repeated Luffy.

"Yes come with me to my home, and form an alliance with my friends and I! said Reina. "From what I can tell from your fight with Brute, you're really strong, and with you and your crew with us we can stop Xeno for good!"

"Shishishishi sounds like an adventure! smiled Luffy. "Sure we'll go with you!"

"Woah we're really going to a different world! This is crazy!" Usopp said in surprise

"We're really not a normal bunch of pirates are we."sighed Nami.

"I wonder kind of beautiful ladies I meet in these different worlds. The thought of it excites me!" Sanji said as his eyes turned into hearts, and the smoke from his cigarette started to turn into hearts.

"But Reina how are we getting to your home we're in the middle of the ocean?" asked Chopper.

"Don't worry I have this!" Reina pulled out a black device.

"What is it?" asked Zoro.

"Its a transported device. It's how I was able to get here in the first place." explain Reina as Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were awe by the device.

"So cool." said Luffy his eyes shining like stars.

"Is it from the future?" asked Chopper with his eyes shining like stars.

"It looks futuristic!" said Usopp with his eyes shining like stars too.

"Everybody ready to go?" asked Reina.

"Ready when you are Reina." said Nami. Reina nodded, and started to press buttons on her transporter. And in green flash, the Straw Hats, Reina, and the Going Merry were gone.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_**A/N: And with that we are done! Guess what's going happens next chapter I'll let you take a guess. Thank you all for those who have been reading so far. I really appreciate it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Cause next chapter is going to end this prologue arc. See you guys next time! **_


	6. Chapter 5: Alliance Is Form!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs.**

**Chapter 5: Alliance Is Form! Xeno's Resurrection! **

* * *

"Welcome to Seiiki Castle!" Yuri, along with Konoha 11, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade appeared in green flash.

"Woah what the where are are!" Naruto looked around in shock. ""Weren't we just outside of Konoha?"

"Yuri did you teleport us?" asked Ino. Yuri nodded showing the transport device."What is that?"

"It's a P.A.T." answered Yuri.

"Pat? "repeated Kiba in confusion.

"Not like a pat on your back. P.A.T." explained Yuri. "It stands for Portable Application Transporter."

"So it's a transporter device basically." said Sakura.

"Yes, if you put in coordinates for let's say Konoha. That device will transport the owner, and anybody with said person will be teleported to Konoha." explained Kakashi.

"Wow that little device can do all that?" TenTen looking at the device in awe.

"Kakashi-sensei you seem to know a lot about them. Have you ever used one?" asked Choji.

"Yes there were times I would borrow one for a mission or two." answer Kakashi. "It's really useful for when traveling to long distance locations."

"So cool! Do we get one?" asked Naruto his eyes shining in awe. Yuri gave a thoughtful look as he look up at the ceiling.

"Probably not." answered Yuri exiting the chamber.

"Aww why not?" whined Naruto as himself, the rest of konoha 11, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade followed Yuri out of the chamber.

Exiting the chamber the Konoha ninja's see there were 7 other chambers similar to the one they just exit. But what was really surprising is the giant glowing blue crystal floating in the middle of the room.

"That's a big crystal." said Kiba in awe.

"That's not just any big crystal." said Jiraiya. "This crystal is called The Magna Crystal."

"Magna Crystal?" repeated Neji.

"Yep a crystal with A huge source of unlimited mana." explained Jiraiya. "This baby could power up a village for years, and not run out."

"That's amazing." Hinata said in awe.

"Is this the only Magna Crystal in your world?" Shino curiously asked Yuri.

"No, there are 5 other Magna Crystal in our world. Each crystal was given to a continent to balance each other." answered Yuri.

"Why?" asked Ino. "If you guys had another one of those Magna Crystal you could possible be beat Xeno!"

"It's not that simple." said Kakashi.

"Huh why not? I actually agree with Ino." Said Sakura. "If these crystals are powerful as you say they are, shouldn't they be enough to beat Xeno?"

"The thought has cross our mind." Yuri started to say. "But each continent has one crystal for a reason, and that reason is so there wouldn't be war over the crystals."

"If someone had two or crystals no doubt someone will start a war to gain that much power for his, or her own selfish desires." continued Kakashi. "Having at least one these crystals to themselves is actually what keeps the peace between the six continents."

Yuri nodded. "We have tried to reach out to the other continents, but we haven't gotten an answer yet." He told them.

"Are you enemies with the other continents?" asked Sakura.

"With two other continents we don't actually see eye to eye. One continent is neutral, and the last continent is our only ally." replied Yuri. "And honestly that worries me. I honestly expected a immediately reply from our allied continent."

"You don't think Xeno's men has taken over do you?" asked Jiraiya.

"Hopefully not." Yuri, and the Konoha ninjas turned around to see Rajin, along with Kisuke, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu. If that scenario has indeed happen we will have to help them out.

"Well I'll be damn." smirked Jiraiya. "Kisuke Urahara long time no see."

"Jiraiya the Gallant Toad Sage."smiled Kisuke as he unfolded his fan. "Been a long time hasn't it?"

"12 years to be exact." said Jiraiya as Kisuke and himself shook hands. "Now if we can get Makarov, and Shanks here then old team will be back together."

"Hat and Clogs, you know this man?" ask Ichigo.

"Yeah pervy sage who is this guy, and how do you know him?" question Naruto.

"This man is Kisuke Urahara, and let me tell you he's no ordinary shopkeeper." smirked Jiraiya. "You're looking at a former Shinigami Captain right here."

"Former Captain?" repeated Ino.

"Wait." Naruto eyes started to widened as he started to shake, and sweat in fear. "Did you just called this guy a Shinigami!?"

Yuri chuckled. "If you look at the guy behind Kisuke, he's wearing a black kimono the basic wear of a shinigami." explain Yuri.

Naruto's skin started to pale and immediately dropped on his knees bowing to Ichigo surprising everyone. "W-wait w-what are you doing?" Ichigo sweatdrop as he looked at Naruto in confusion.

"Naruto stop it you're embarrassing us." Sakura said embarrassed by Naruto's action.

"Please don't take me away I'm to young to die!" Naruto was repeatedly bowing to Ichigo. "I have so much to live for! I haven't become Hokage, eaten all the ramen in world, or even married Sakura yet! Don't take me away!"T ears were comically coming out of Naruto's eyes as Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime could only stare at the young blonde ninja.

"Um is he okay?" asked Orihime whispering to Chad, and Uryu.

"I think he's got the wrong idea on what kind of shinigami Ichigo is." explain Uryu.

"I think he believes Ichigo is ready to take him to the afterlife." said Chad.

"Wait wait I'm not here to take you to the afterlife or anything! This is a huge misunderstanding!" Ichigo exaggerating waving his hand.

"Oh you're not?" Naruto question with hope in his voice.

Naruto was slammed to the ground by Sakura's punch surprising everybody. Her punch came out of nowhere, and her raw strength was unbelievable!

"Tch, idiot." muttered Sakura with an embarrassed blush on her face.

"Sakura...why?" whimpered Naruto as tears started to drop from his eyes comically.

"Wow, she's super strong!" awed Orihime possibly the only one not scared by Sakura strength.

_"Wonder if her strength surpass my own." _thought Chad.

"Geez no matter how many times I see it, Sakura's strength still scares me." whispered Kiba.

Shino nodding slowly in agreement. "_Hehehehe that's my student." _thought Tsunade feeling really proud of Sakura right now.

"Yikes that's some scary strength that girl has." Kisuke whistled.

"Well when you're the student of Tsunade its expected. "Kakashi nervously laughed.

"Are you trying to imply something Kakashi." smiled Tsunade sweetly but behind that smile was anger ready to be unleashed.

"I-I mean nothing by it, Lady Tsunade."reassured Kakashi sweating nervously.

"Oh your Lady Tsunade."Kisuke bringing his attention to the Slug Princess. "Jiraiya has told me a lot of things about you. Kisuke showing his carefree smile.

"Oh really, like what for example?" asked Tsunade but she had a pretty good idea what Jiraiya has told people about her. Tsunade slightly turned to Jiraiya as sweat started to trail down off his face.

"Well for one thing-"Jiraiya quickly covered Kisuke mouth with his hand laughing nervously.

"S-shouldn't we get to the throne room you don't want delay any further."Jiraiya smiling nervously. Yuri chuckled.

"Alright you perverted Toad. Everyone let's get going."Yuri said as he started to walk to the throne room.

"Uh shouldn't someone grab him?"asked Rajin looking at the pass out Naruto.

"Leave him."Sakura said darkly as she followed Yuri with everybody else.

"Okay?" Rajin said in confusion before picking up Naruto and following everybody else.

* * *

_**Minutes Later**_

"HOME AT LAST!" Ryo, along with Team Natsu, and Makarov all appeared in the transport room.

"Huh? Where? How?" Lucy looked around to see herself, Natsu, and the others weren't in front of Fairy Tail anymore.

"How'd we get here so fast? Gray looked confusion as well. "Ryo did you get us here?"

"Yep, with this!" Ryo taking out his P.A.T. Natsu, and Happy awed at Ryo's device as if it was glowing.

"Well, what is it?"asked Carla.

"This little device let's me teleport anywhere as long the location itself is loaded in this machine." explained Ryo.

Makarov nodded. "A very helpful device. Far away places that usually take us days to travel, now takes only a second thanks to that small device." He explained to his children.

"Man, pretty sure that will come in handy In the future." Gray looking at the P.A.T in Ryo's hand.

"Indeed." Erza nodded in agreement.

"Come on Ryo, let me see it!" Everyone turned to Ryo, and Natsu as the Fire Dragon Slayer was trying to snatch the device from Ryo's hand.

"No." Ryo quickly moving his hand away from Natsu. Everyone sweat-drop at Natsu repeatedly trying to get the P.A.T. from Ryo's hand. Gray sighed in annoyance tiring to see Natsu fail for the 20th time.

"Come on Flame Brain we don't have time for this. Are you forgetting why we're here in the first place?" Natsu collided his head against Gray, who was pushing with the same force as the Dragon Slayer.

"What was that stripping princess!" Natsu glaring at Gray forgetting about snatching the P.A.T. in Ryo's hand.

"What? Trouble of hearing you pyro lizard!" Gray glaring back at Natsu. Erza stood in front of Natsu, and Gray stopping their fight, glaring at them.

"This isn't the guild you two. We are here as guest so you two better be on your best behavior." Sweat started to pour down on Natsu, and Gray's body as both put their arms around each other.

"You got it Erza we'll be on our best behavior. Right buddy?" Gray looked over to Natsu.

"Aye sir!"

"Um... why is Natsu acting like-?" Ryo started to say.

"You'll get use it to soon." Lucy sighed interrupting Ryo's sentence. Ryo, Team Natsu, and Makarov left the Transport Room to see The Magna Crystal.

"Glad to see the Magna Crystal is still safe in the castle's walls." Makarov staring at the crystal with a smile.

"This is a huge crystal." said Happy as he flew up to the crystal.

"Luckily nobody from the other continents have come to steal The Magna Crystal from us." Ryo said.

Makarov nodded. "That's good. We're already dealing with Xeno it would be a problem if we had to face enemies other than Xeno. Let alone a whole continent.

Ryo nodded in agreement. "Though... at the same time Xeno could possibly, or already forged alliance with the other continents."

"How's that possible? He's been sealed inside a crystal for years. It's impossible for him to forge alliances with other continents." said Gray.

"He's students." replied Makarov. "I'm pretty sure you remember Shiro." Gray, along with Natsu growled at Shiro being mentioned. "Shiro, and along with 9 others are pupils of Xeno. And if I had to guess his students are probably the ones gathering allies for their forces."

"Great just what we need." Gray rub the back of his head in frustration.

"Doesn't matter." Natsu pump his fist together as he smiled. "Doesn't matter who they are we'll just blow'em away!" declared Natsu.

"For once I actually agree with Natsu." smirked Gray.

"Yes, if we despair now the enemy have already won." nodded Erza in agreement.

"I'M GETTING FIRED UP NOW! HAPPY LETS GO!" Natsu, along with Happy ran out the room leaving everyone dumbfounded.

"Um... does he even know where he's going?" question Ryo.

"Just... give it a minute." sighed Lucy. Ryo looked at Lucy in confusion. Natsu, and Happy came running back in room breathing hard.

"Ryo, where the hell am I going!" Ryo, along with Team Natsu, and Makarov anime-face fault to the ground.

**_3rd Floor Main Hallway_**

"We're going to the 5th floor that's where the throne room is located at."said Ryo leading the Fairy Tail members. "That's where everybody is located at."

"Everybody?' Lucy looked confusion. "Oh, Thats right you said you were gathering other people to join us"

"Ryo, who else will be joining us in this fight?" asked Gray.

"Well let's see. We'll be teaming up with ninjas, shinigamis, and pirates. Ryo counting off the different types of people that will be joining for this fight. Team Natsu looked at Ryo with a shocked looked with Makarov joyfully laugh.

"NINJAS!" Natsu and Happy said with excitement.

"S-S-SHINIGAMIS!" Lucy, and Wendy hugged each other in terror as they imagined a hooded figure wielding a scythe.

"PIRATES!" Gray and Carla looked shocked.

"Ryo what kind of allies do you have? question Erza raising an eyebrow.

Ryo laughed. "You have no idea! We even-" Ryo was suddenly tackled shocking Team Natsu.

Makarov lightly chuckled. "I see she hasn't changed in these past years."

"What was that! It was so fast I didn't even see it coming! exclaim Lucy with eyes widened.

What tackled Ryo was none other than Reina as she was hugging Ryo tightly. "Ryo Ryo Ryo I'm so happy you made it back safely!" Reina said excitedly as she continued to hug Ryo tightly.

"R-R-Reina p-please stop." Ryo was gasping for air as he could feel Reina hugging him even tighter.

"Um... who is she?" Carla asked as she sweat-drop at Ryo struggling to get out Reinas' strong grip.

"She's choking Ryo to death." said Happy nonchalant.

"This is Reina my children." chuckled Makarov. Reina looked up taking notice of Makarov.

"Master Makarov!" Reina stopped hugging Ryo and gave Makarov... a less tightly hug.

Makarov started to laugh. "Reina it's good to see you again, and it looks like that strength of yours is good as ever."

"Oh sure give me a death hug, but give The Master a hug that's light as a feather." whispered Ryo to himself. "Well anyway did you get Shanks to come here?

"Well...about that." Reina nervously laughed.

"REINA THERE YOU ARE!" Nami, along with the rest of the Straw Hats came running towards Reina. "Don't leave us like that we don't know are way around this castle like you do."

"Sorry about that." Reina sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "I had sense Ryo in the castle and rushed over here without paying attention.

"It's fine Reina-chan! We can never be mad at you!" Sanji started to twirl around with hearts surrounding him.

"Um... who are these guys?" whispered Lucy to Natsu.

"You think their the ninjas Ryo was talking about? asked Natsu with a grin.

"I highly doubt that." sighed Lucy.

"Ninjas? We're going to meet Ninjas? Luffy grinned as he started to shake with excitement.

"I know right! I wonder if their going to wear cool masks! exclaimed Natsu with the same excitement.

"Oh man coming here to help fight this Xeno was a good idea! We get to meet all kinds of new people!" laughed Luffy.

"This guy acts like Natsu. It's almost like their brothers." commented Happy

"I get the feeling that's not something to be excited about." sighed Lucy as she sweat-drop.

"Huh? You guys are also here to fight Xeno?" question Gray.

"That's right. My name is Nico Robin. greeted Robin. "Reina has brought us here to aid her in this fight."

"Same reason why Ryo has brought us here." Said Erza.

"Your a pirate!" Natsu exclaim in shock. Luffy nodded grinning.

"Then you must be the pirates Ryo was talking about. said Wendy.

"Reina whatever happen with Shank's crew?" asked Ryo. Reina starts to explain what happen during her time at The Grand Line meeting the Straw Hat pirates.

"I see" Makarov turned to Robin. "Well young lady hopefully you and your crew know what your going up against.

"Don't worry old man we've been in some pretty tough spots ourselves. Something like this isn't new." Said Zoro. "And plus the way Reina described this Xeno we would eventually run into him regardless. Best we face off with him right now."

"Couldn't say it better myself." smirked Gray.

Makarov nodded. "Yes, very true young man. Xeno is someone who has to be stopped immediately.

"Though...wouldn't it be better if turn a blind eye just a little while." Usopp legs were shaking as he spoke.

"Agreed." Nami, Chopper, Lucy, and Wendy nodded in agreement as anime tears were comically dropping from their eyes.

"Lucy, Wendy something like this is common to us. We've been in worse situation." sighed Gray.

"Come on guys, whatever happen with that confidence in Alabasta, and Skypeia?" question Zoro with a smirk.

"THAT WAS SOMETHING TOTALLY DIFFERENT!" roared Nami, Usopp, and Chopper.

"Don't worry." Lucy turned around to see Sanji with eyes closed. "I'll protect you with my every being my darling princess! Sanji open his heart shaped eyes. "I'll be your knight in shining armor!"

"Uhh..." Lucy sweat-dropped. _"Why do I sense a Loke vibe from him." _thought Lucy.

"Tch, idiot cook." whispered Zoro. But Sanji heard the three swordsmen comment.

"WHAT WAS THAT MOSS HEAD!" Sanji's heart shaped eyes burst into flames as he glared at Zoro. "I DIDN'T QUITE HEAR YOU!"

"I THINK YOU HEARD ME QUITE WELL YOU SHITTY ASS COOK!" Zoro glared back at Sanji ready to unsheathe his sword.

Erza comment. "Seems familiar."

"Yep." Lucy nodded along with Makarov and Carla. The four looked over to Gray, who looked confused, and Natsu, who was talking with Luffy and Ryo.

"Why are you guys staring at me like that?" Gray looked confused.

"Don't worry about it." Erza replied.

"Well none the less we better get to the throne room." said Makarov.

"Right Master! nodded Reina. "Ryo we bett-." Reina looked to see Ryo was already gone. "Oh he already left."

"So is our captain." said Robin calmly.

"What! Where did Luffy run off to!" Nami said in frustration.

"I was wondering why it was quiet." Said Zoro.

"It was only a matter of time with our idiot captain." sighed Sanji.

"Makes me wonder." Gray turned to Erza.

"If your looking for Natsu he's already gone." Erza said.

"Not surpise considering it's him." sighed Carla.

"That's our Natsu." Wendy laughed nervously.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. smiled Reina. "They're with Ryo so they won't be lost!"

"Well If you say so." said Gray as he followed Reina with the others.

"I can't believe this" sighed Lucy.

"You too huh?" asked Nami.

"You have no idea." sighed Lucy as anime tears start to fall from her eyes.

"Sadly... I get the feeling I do." cried Nami as anime tears started to fall from her eyes.

* * *

_**7th Floor Main Hallway **_

So what do you guys think? smiled Ryo as he looked out the window along with Luffy, and Natsu.

"WOAH! This your hometown? It's huge!" Luffy looked over at Ryo's home with awe.

"Yeah, and it's going to be your guys home a for awhile. Said Ryo.

"I could get use to this." smirked Natsu looking over the town.

"That's enough site seeing we should get to the throne room." Ryo started walked down the hallway.

Luffy followed behind looking energetic. "Are we going to meet those ninjas anytime soon?"

"Ryo." said Natsu calmly.

Ryo turned to Natsu. "Hm what's up? Something wrong?"

Natsu grinned as fire engulf his fist. "Fight me!"

Ryo stared at Natsu for awhile before walking way. "No way." Ryo rejection caused Natsu to anime-fall on the floor.

"Why not! I want to see how strong you are, and this seems like a good time to do so!" exclaimed Natsu.

"We don't have time for a fight. We need to get going." said Ryo.

"Oh come on! It can be a very short fight like 5 seconds tops! Natsu trying to persuade Ryo into a fight.

Ryo raised his eyebrow. "That's not even going to be a fight."

Luffy looked between Natsu, and Ryo as the two argue. Luffy grinned as he suddenly got an idea. Luffy swinger his arm around Natsu confusing the Dragon Slayer. "Aw if Ryo doesn't fight he doesn't have to."

"Aw come on not you too Luffy! whined Natsu. "Thought you be on my side atleast!"

Luffy chuckled. "I mean if Ryo to scared to fight it's understandable."

"Scared?" Natsu repeated confused. Luffy winked at the Fairy Tail mage causing Natsu eyes to widen finally figuring out Luffy plan. We'll I guess it can't be helped. Natsu sighed going along with Luffy's plan.

"What! I'm not scared! retorted Ryo glaring at the duo.

"Well that what it looks to me." Said Natsu nonchalant before smirking. "Maybe your afraid you'll lose."

"I'm not afraid of anything! I can take you both on!" Ryo said taking Natsu, and Luffy bait.

"Then show me what you got if you not scared!" smirked Natsu as fire started to engulf both his fist.

"Gladly." Ryos' fist engulf in flames as well.

"This should be good." smirked Luffy looking at the intense stare both Natsu, and Ryo were giving.

* * *

_**Royal Throne Room**_

"This place is huge!" Lucy was awe-struck looking around the room. The Royal Throne Room was really spacious. Above you can see a second floor. At the far end of the throne room you can see a young woman beautiful woman sitting on her throne,and in front of her were Konoha 11, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Kisuke. On both side of the throne were doors leading tothe stairs leading to the second floor.

"It really is big." agreed Nami. _"And with a throne room this big they have to be loaded! Maybe Luffy accepting this alliance wasn't a bad idea after all!" _ Nami eyes were replaced with beli signs as she let loose a huge grin across her face.

Usopp looked over to Nami, and gave a dead-panned look at the theif. "Guys, Nami got that look again.

"She probably planning to steal some of the royal treasure, and get us killed! Chopper started to shiver in fear.

"We'll probably be thrown in the dungeon, torture to death before they turn us to the Marines and be executed! said Usopp.

"ALL BECAUSE OF NAMI'S GREED! yelled the sniper, and doctor.

"I CAN HEAR BOTH OF YOU!" yelled Nami.

"I see the rest of our allies have arrived." chuckled the woman sitting on the throne.

"Well I'll be damned! Makarov Dreyar! Jiraiya walked up to Makarov with Kisuke following behind. "Its good to see you old friend. Said Jiraiya as the Third Master, and Toad Sage shook hands.

"Indeed it has Jiraiya, Kisuke." said Makarov shaking hands with Kisuke.

"Now if we can get Shanks here, the old team will be back together again. said Kisuke.

Jiraiya chuckled. "Now that would be something, wouldn't it?"

"So who's the old midget Master Jiraiya is talking to?" whispered Kiba to Shino.

"And you suspect me to know that answer?" question Shino raising an eyebrow.

"Kiba!" Kiba jumped a little from Kakashi stern voice. "That's not just an ordinary man. That's Master Makarov. The 3rd guild master of Fairy Tail don't underestimate him because of his size and age.

"He's a master?" question Kiba in shock looking at Makarov.

"Kakashi its good to see you my boy." Makarov walked up to the jonin. "Haven't changed a bit since I've last seen you."

"I can say the same to you Master Makarov." said Kakashi with a light laugh.

"Well I suppose that's a good thing." Makarov joyfully laughed. "Looking over my children is not an easy job."

"I can relate." said Kakashi.

"What's that suppose to mean Kakashi-sensei!" said Naruto pointing at his sensei taking offense to his words.

Sakura scowled "Are you saying we're to much to handle?" Sakura was also feeling offensive by Kakashi words.

Kakashi had a nervous look as he put his hands up in defense. "What? Of course not you guys are the best students I ever passed." Kakashi then thought to himself. _"We'll then again you guys are the only team I passed."_

"Damn straight we're the best students you ever past!" exclaim Naruto with Sakura nodding her head in agreement.

"Tch, the blondie reminds me of a certain pryo dragon." said Gray.

"Reminds me of our idiot captain." said Sanji.

Orihime giggled. "You know Ichigo he reminds me of you in a certain way.

Ichigo took a step back surprise at Orihime's comment. "What! Where'd you get a crazy thought like that?"

"I think I see the similarities as well." said Chad.

"Chad not you too!"

The woman sitting on the throne let out a cough catching every bodies attention. "Are we all done talking among ourselves?"

"Wow! Who is she?" Sanjis' eyes changed into hearts. "She's beautiful!"

"Everyone, this is Queen Masami! Ruler of Seiiki! announced Yuri. Queen Masami is a beautiful women with long brunette that almost reaches her back. Her eyes had a dark shade of red as if they were made of rubies. She was wearing a white dress with blue jewels going horizontally around her dress. A black choker necklace with a red crystal around her neck. A ring with a red gem inside on her right index finger. Wearing black high heels sandals. And beneath her hair is a gold headband with a dark purple gem in the middle.

"She's a queen!" exclaimed Ichigo in shock. "Wait! You knew about this didn't you!" Ichigo comically glared at Kisuke as the former shinigami captain unfolded his fan.

"I have no idea what your talking about. I didn't even know we would be in the presence of a queen! said Kisuke in mock surprise.

"You dirty-." Ichigo was interrupted by Masami giggle.

"Kisuke, it's nice to see you haven't change since the last time I saw you." commented Masami with a smile.

"Well of course! I am but a humble shopkeeper after all." said Kisuke.

Ichigo growled under his voice. "Humble shopkeeper my ass."

"Before we begin, I must ask. Who are you people?" ask Masami pointing at the Straw Hat pirates.

"Us?" asked Nami pointing herself and her crew.

Sanji immediately bowed on one knee, and spoke in a serious voice. "Lady Masami, I am Sanji, cook of the Straw Hat pirates, and I swear right here that I-" Sanji rose his heads as his eyes were transformed into hearts, and his voice became less serious. "Will protect you no matter!"

Naruto said in disbelief "I-I-Is he serious?"

"I get the feeling his pretty serious." said Ichigo in equal disbelief as he sweatdrop.

"He sure is determine." said Orihime with a smile.

"YES, HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH IS BURNING BRIGHTLY!" shouted Lee as his eyes burned with excitement.

"Lee not now." sighed TenTen.

_"Tch idiot cook." _Though Zoro as he face-palmed.

"Straw Hat pirates?" question Masami not too affected by Sanji's "love cook" mode.

Before Sanji could answer Zoro stepped in. "Yes, on the Grand Line we meet Reina, and encounter some of Xeno's men. We decided to come here with Reina and aid against the fight with Xeno."

Masami nodded. "I see." Masami looked over to Reina. "Reina would you like to explain?"

Reina chuckled nervously. "Well I went to find Shanks, but apparently I didn't travel far enough in the Grand Line, and encountered with The Straw Hats."

"I see." nodded Masami in thought. Masami looked over to The Straw Hats. "And are any of you the captain?"

Usopp stepped up. "As a matter of fact I'm-." Before Usopp could finish, Nami punched Usopp on the head interrupting him.

"Our captain is not with us right now." said Robin.

"Right now their captain is with Ryo along with another Fairy Tail member." explained Reina.

"I was wondering why Ryo was not here." said Masami to herself. "Straw Hat pirates, are you aware of the danger with joining this fight?"

"Yes we do. We're not backing down from this." said Zoro without hesitation.

"This is something we decided on ourselves. Besides there's no telling when we encounter Xeno ourselves." said Sanji.

Masami giggle. "Well if you are aware of the situation your in, then I hope we work well together."

"Wow, their actually pretty cool." said Naruto with awe.

"But allying with pirates doesn't that seem kinda-." said Ino.

"Weird?" finished Uryu. "After everything I've been through nothing will surprise me."

Chad nodded. "Agreed."

"Now then." started Masami gaining everybody attention. "We are all here for one purpose... to defeat Xeno." Everyone nodded. "As you all know Xeno is apparently about to be unsealed from a crystal I purposely sealed him in, and with some help, sealed that crystal into the planets core splitting it."

"If I may interrupted." Tsunade called out. "I've been told Xeno was suppose to be sealed for another couple of years, what happen?"

"I've been curious about that myself." said Lucy.

Hikari if you would. said Masami.

An 19 year old girl nodded and stepped up from the side of the throne. This girl is Hikari. Hikari has long brunette hair. She has the same shade of red eyes as Masami. She is wearing a black choker necklace with an orange crystal around her neck. Wearing a long sleeve light green shirt, and around the collar werected small dark green crystal. Wearing blue jeans, and black boots. Around her left wrist was a gold bracelet were purple gems in six slots. "Of course Lady Masami."

"Please explain the situation we've been dealing with since the sealing." said Masami.

Hikari nodded. "Ever since the sealing, Xeno's men, have been locating the pieces of the crystal that had Xeno sealed in. Though the planet was split places like Fiore, and The Grand Line still had some of Xeno's men active. Joining a dark guild, posing as a pirate, or even a marine."

"Some Marines are possibility Xeno's men?" whispered Chopper in shock.

_"I wonder if any the Marines we encounter have been alliance with Xeno, and we never notice." _ thought Robin.

Hikari continued. "As pieces of the planet started to drift near each other The Sphnix Crusade were able to teleport themselves to your part of the world. At the same time though we were able to do so as well.

"I'm guessing when that came available to you, you tried to stop The Sphnix Crusade from resurrecting Xeno." said Erza.

Hikari nodded. "That's right. Unfortunately we were too late and now Xeno will be soon out of his seal."

"Which is why we came to you all form an alliance to defeat Xeno once and for all." finished Masami.

"So that's our situation." said Tsunade to herself.

"Can't believe we were foolish enough to think Xeno's forces would give up like that." Jiraiya sighed. "We should of make sure nothing left of Xeno would resurface every again."

"There's no use worrying about it now." said Kisuke.

Makarov nodded in agreement. "I agree we should focus on what we can do now. Focusing on the past won't get us no where."

"Glad to see were on the same page. Now-" Masami was interrupted by a loud crash from the ceiling.

"What's going on!" Ichigo quickly grabbed his Zangetsu as the noise gotten even louder. "Are we being under attack?

"If so, I didn't think Xeno will attack us so soon." said Sakura as a explosion was heard this time.

"No, it's not Xeno." said Jiraiya. "This is coming from something inside the castle. This is something different." An explosion was heard this time as some of the debris from the ceiling started to drop to the floor.

"I have to agreed." said Yuri as the ceiling started to crack. "There's not a chance Sphnix would attack us with Xeno's resurrection coming under way."

"We'll whatever it is their coming closer to our location! exclaimed Sanji.

"They have a lot of nerve trying to sneak attack us." said Gray preparing his Ice-Make magic. as the cracks started to spread.

"GUM GUM-!"

"FIRE DRAGON-!"

"PHOENIX-!"

Gray narrowed his eyes. "Wait I know that annoying voice anywhere."

"You guys don't think?" Happy didn't finish his question but the rest of Team Natsu pretty much knew what Happy was going to ask.

"Well...it is Natsu." said Wendy chuckling nervously.

"Guys I get the feeling this is going to get bad." commented Usopp.

"I'm getting the same feeling." said Nami sounding annoyed.

Zoro sighed. "We leave him only for a few minutes, and he's already causing trouble."

Yuri let a light light chuckle knowing where this situation is headed. "Oh man this is going to be hilarious."

"This probably won't end well once Hikari gets a hold of Ryo." Rajin took a glance over to Hikari who didn't look very amused at the moment.

Uryu hearing what each individual had said, asked. "Is there something you guys aren't te-."

"GATTLING GUN!"

"BRILLIANT FLAME!"

SPIRAL DART!"

Multiple fists, along with a giant fire ball, and a fire ball shaped as a phoenix head with a vortex of flames trailing behind it, came bursting through the ceiling.

"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Ichigo, and Uryu. Three figures landed on the separate falling debris. The three figures were none other than Luffy, Natsu, and Ryo. Ryo jumped towards Natsu throwing a punch, but Natsu manage to block Ryo's punch, and manage to land a strike on Ryo's cheek sending him crashing into the wall. Luffy jumped toward Natsu, and landed a kick on Natsu's head.

Natsu was launched towards the ground at high speed but manage to land on his feet, and came back jumping towards Luffy. Ryo jumped from the wall, and landed a kick on the rubber captain's back. Luffy collided with Natsu, and both crashed into the wall. Luffy quickly grabbed a debris.

"Gum Gum Rocket!" Luffy launched himself at Ryo. Ryo manage to block Luffy's assault but both were send flying into some of the falling debris. Luffy recovered and was preparing his next attack.

"Gum Gum Bazoo-!"

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" Luffy looked up to only get hit by Natsu's enhance flame kick sending him crashing towards the ground. Natsu charged forward making Ryo smirk. Ryo caught Natsu's fist, and grabbed he's other hand as well. Ryo planted his feet on Natsu's stomach, and started to spin vertically. After getting enough momentum, Ryo kicked Natsu in the stomach launching him towards the ground. Ryo landed on the ground, and dodged a incoming punch from Luffy. Luffy and Ryo started to throw multiple punches at each other both not letting up their offense.

"Fire Dragon's Crushing Twin Fang!" Both of Natsu's hand lit ablaze, and came running towards Luffy, and Ryo. Luffy, and Ryo jumped while kicking Natsu's claw-like attack away, and simultaneously landed a kick on the back of Natsu's head. Still in mid-air, Ryo landed a direct punch on Luffy's face causing Luffy neck to stretch back. Luffy smirked, surprising Ryo to see his punch had no effect on Luffy.

"Gum Gum Bell!" Luffy snapped his head back, and landed a powerful head butt on Ryo.

_"Oh man, I think I'm hearing bells." _thought a dazed Ryo as he felt heard a bell ringed in his mind.

"Fire Dragon's-!"

Ryo quickly shook off his daze, and looked behind him to see Natsu preparing another attack. "Oh man!"

"Sword Horn!' Ryo quickly jumped up dodging Natsu's attack. Luffy eyes widen as he was struck by Natsu's own head butt. While Luffy, Natsu, and Ryo continued fighting, everybody in the throne just looked at fight while their sweat-drop.

"Ummm... should we stop this?" question Ichigo.

No way this is getting good!" Unlike the others Rajin was actually looking at the fight with excitement along with Yuri.

"KICK THEIR ASS RYO!" cheered Yuri.

Hikari yelled at Yuri. "DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!"

"Didn't think Natsu would get in a fight after Erza warned him. said Happy.

"I suppose this is what we get from not keeping an eye on him." sighed Lucy. "This is so embarrassing."

"Your not the only one embarrassed." said Nami as she face-palm.

"You know I thought Nami would get us killed." said Usopp as anime tears started to fall from his eyes.

"But instead it ended up with Luffy getting us killed." finished Chopper.

"The captain looks like his having fun." said Robin with a light chuckle.

"So...is this a normal thing for you guys? asked Kiba.

"Sadly...yes." replied Nami, and Lucy as both could only shook their heads.

"More or less." answered Rajin.

"I wish it was less." said Hikari.

"Did anyone notice the guy with the straw hat was stretching his body like rubber?" asked Ino.

"So I wasn't the only who notice that." said TenTen.

"It's most likely the power of the devil fruit he's eaten." answered Jiraiya.

"Devil Fruit?" repeated Sakura in confusion.

"I'll explained later." said Jiraiya.

"Ryo hasn't changed a bit over the years haven't he." said Kakashi.

Kisuke nodded in agreement. "Indeed he hasn't." Luffy, Natsu, and Ryo stared at each other as the rest of the debris fell from the upper floors.

Natsu smirked. "You guys are strong."

"I can say the same to the both of you." replied Ryo with a smirk.

Luffy laughed. "You guys are awesome. Honestly didn't think it will last this long."

"Well how about we kick it up a notch." Ryo unsheathe his sword from his back. The sword had a orange hilt, and in the middle of the hilt were 5 small red gems formed into a circle. The blade itself was an dark orange color.

"So you finally getting serious?. smirked Natsu.

"More or less. I'm mostly using this cause physical attack doesn't seem to affect Luffy all that much." explained Ryo.

Luffy chuckled. "As if you'like be able to touch me with that blade."

"Doesn't matter if you draw your sword or not!" declared Natsu as he started to charge forward.

"In the end." Luffy charged forward as well.

"Their could be only one winner!" Ryo charged forward.

"AND ITS GOING TO BE ME! declared Luffy, Natsu, and Ryo as they were ready to start round 2.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Nami, Erza, and Hikari simultaneously slammed Luffy, Natsu, and Ryo to the ground with a punch ending the fight.

"And the winner is..." said Rajin.

"Nami!" declared Reina.

"Erza!" cheered Happy.

"And Hikari!" cheered Yuri.

Masami could only shook her head but nevertheless she smiled. "You guys are going to be a handful."

* * *

"Now that little...interruption is over." Masami looked over to Luffy, Natsu, and Ryo who had bumps on their heads, and a black eye. "We can continue."

"So what's our situation with the Sphinx Crusade as of now?" asked Kakashi.

"I suspect as of now they're resurrecting Xeno as we speak." replied Masami.

"Can we do anything?" asked Sakura. "It seems we are running out of time."

"Well...not necessarily." said Kisuke.

"What do you mean? Xeno about to be unsealed isn't he?" asked Lucy.

"Yes...but at the same time we have plenty of time to stop him." said Jiraiya.

"I'm confused." said Luffy scratching his bump head.

"Is there something your not telling us?" question Tsunade. "I suspect you guys would have something plan. Tsunade took a glance at Jiraiya, Kakashi, Kisuke, and Makarov. "You four ,along with the Queen, seem relaxed." Before anyone could say anything the ground started to shake violently.

"W-What's going on?" asked Lucy.

"Is an earthquake occurring?" question Sanji.

"So it has began." said Masami calmly.

"How can you be so calmly about this!" shouted Usopp as the ground started to shake with even more force.

"Guess they're starting." said Makarov.

"Can you guys tell us what's going on!" said Nami. "Who's starting what?"

"The Sphinx Crusade are resurrecting Xeno." replied Rajin.

"WHAT!" shouted Lucy in shock. "You mean right now!"

"Look outside." Ryo pointed at the window. Everyone looked outside to see dark clouds covering the sun, and rising from the ground was 4 hugh dense of red energy.

"W-What's going on?" asked Wendy as it started to rain, and lighting could be seen from the clouds.

This weather is abnormal!" shouted Nami. "How could it change so quickly!"

_"So Xeno...after all these years your bout to be unleashed." _ thought Masami as she stared at the black sky.

* * *

_**?**_

Distance away from Seiiki Castle is a long island. This island was populated with soldiers from The Sphinx Crusade. In the middle of these horde of soldiers were 5 pieces of a red crystal as they were floating in the air. Along with the crystals were 6 individuals. The 6 individuals were none other than Shiro, Asami, Donza, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Aizen.

"So our old friend Xeno will soon be free." commented Aizen.

"I must admit I didn't think we would be able to free him so soon. chuckled a fully healed Orochimaru. After bringing Orochimaru to the Sphinx Crusade's healing facilities, Shiro was able to heal Orochimaru to full health, and back into his original body. "Thought it would take another 2, or 3 years.

_"To think Lord Orochimaru is in league with these people." _thought Kabuto._ "I do recall seeing some of these soldiers in some of our hideouts before."_

"Honestly, with your men, and Aizen's Arrancars we were able to find crystals a lot faster. said Donza. "Though I will admit it we did have a couple of snags."

"But at last we finally gather the crystals to get back Master Xeno!" said Asami. "Shiro would you like to do the honors?" Shiro nodded, and started to pice the crystal together. Once the crystal were form toget her it grew into a size of a Magna Crystal. Wind started to blow violently, lightning started to strike the ground, and the earth started to shook even more violently.

"LORD XENO!" chanted the soldiers of The Sphinx Crusade. The crystal started to glow pouring out huge amount of energy. Once the crystal glow died down the crystal was scatter on the floor in small pieces.

"T-This can't be!" said Asami in shock.

"So they were a step ahead of us." growled Donza.

"Queen Masami really did plan ahead. Said Orochimaru as Kabuto could only stare in shock.

"This...does takes us a step back in our plan." Said Aizen with a frown. On the ground was indeed Xeno, but what surprise everyone was his condition. Xeno has long spiky black hair, and his body was shriveled along with his arms, and legs. He looked very weak, looked like he couldn't muster up the strength to even stand.

Xeno was breathing hard. "Damn...her." Xeno's voice was hoarse.

"M-Master Xeno?" Shiro took a step forward towards Xeno to check his condition. Xeno shot his eyes open revealing their light yellow color which made Shiro take a step back in fear.

Xeno roared at the top of his lungs. "DAMN YOU TO HELL MASAMI!"

* * *

_**Seiiki Castle **_

"So...Xeno is weakened?" asked Naruto. After Xeno was released, the rain stopped pouring, lightning had cease, the wind stopped violently blowing, and the earthquake had stop. Masami had explain the effects of the crystal had drained Xeno's strength. So even if he wanted to Xeno can't accomplish anything.

"We were one step ahead." said Kisuke giving the peace sign.

"Still it would of been nice to known the back up plane." said Ichigo.

Luffy laughed. "So what? It work out in the end didn't it? No use worrying about it."

"Yeah I guess." sighed Ichigo.

"Now that Xeno is out in the world again, we must be careful. Who knows what Xeno, and his men are planning." said Masami.

"I say bring it on!" smirked Natsu.

"We'll make Xeno wish he never mess with us!" declared Naruto.

"As if we lose to someone like him." said Ichigo.

"We'll send his ass flying!" declared Luffy.

Masami smiled. "Glad to see some high spirits. Now that we're done with the serious business. I've never heard all your names. I believe introduction are in order."

Natsu grinned. "I'll start us off then! I'm Natsu Dragneel!"

"Aye! I'm Happy!"

"Hi I'm Lucy!"

"Gray Fullbuster."

"Erza Scarlet, I hope we work well together."

Wendy bowed. "I-I'm Wendy Marvall."

"Carla."

"And I'm The 3rd Master of Fairy Tail Makarov Dreyar."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Shinigami."

"Orihime Inoue, it'seems a pleasure meeting you all!"

"Chad."

"Uryu Ishida, Quincy."

"And I'm just a simple shopkeeper Kisuke Urahara."

"Naruto Uzumaki! The next Hokage!"

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Choji Akimichi."

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is my buddy Akamaru!"

"Woof!"

"Hinata Hyuga."

"Shino Aburame."

"Neji Hyuga."

"AND I'M HIDDEN LEAF'S HANDSOME DEVIL, ROCK LEE!"

TenTen sighed. "Why'd you have to go do that. "I'm TenTen."

"Kakashi Hatake."

I'm Jiraiya the Mountain Toad Sage, who has travel far, and wide into this great world in which you have-!"

"Next." Interrupted Naruto, Ryo, and Yuri causing Jiraiya to anime-face fault to the ground.

Tsunade shook her head. I'm Tsunade Senju, 5th Hokage of The Hidden Leaf Village."

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Future Pirate King!"

"Roronoa Zoro. Future World's Greatest Swordsmen."

"Sanji. Cook, and-." Sanji went into his love cook mode. 'HUMBLE SEA KNIGHT TO ALL THE LADIES!"

"Tch love sick fool." muttered Zoro but Sanji heard him.

"WHAT WAS THAT SHIT HEAD!" yelled Sanji.

"YOU HEARD ME EYEBROW FREAK!" yelled Zoro as the two beginner to fight. Nami ended the fight by punching both of them to the ground.

"I'm Nami, the navigator."

"I'm Usopp, the Captain of this crew!" Everybody looked at Usopp in disbelief. "Ok fine I'm the sniper"

"Tony Tony Chopper, the doctor of the crew."

"Nico Robin. Archaeologist."

"My name is Ryo, nice to meet you all."

"Hikari, thank you for aiding us."

"Yuri, and don't you forget it either."

"Rajin, thanks again for the help."

"And with everyone on this throne room the alliance is now form! declared Masami. "LET US ALL FIGHT FOR A BRIGHT FUTURE!"

Everybody in the throne room cheered. "RIGHT!"

* * *

**?**

"I can't believe this." said Shiro.

"How is Xeno's condition as of now?" asked Aizen.

"He's in a healing tank." answered Shiro. "But that won't be enough to get him his strength back. It will take too long."

"That does cause a problem." said Aizen.

"It would take huge amount of energy to get him back at full strength as soon as possible." said Asami.

"Huge amount of energy you say?" repeated Orochimaru.

"You have an idea?" question Donza.

Orochimaru chuckled. "As a matter fact I do. If you want something with a huge amount of energy I proposed we find ourselves a jinchuuriki."

"A human sacrifice?" question Asami.

"These jinchuuriki have beings sealed inside them called Bijuu. "If we can get a sample of one of those Bijuu's Chakra I can guarantee you we can get Xeno back at full strength."

"Interesting." said Aizen. "How long will it take to find one of these jinchuurikis?"

"It probably won't take a long time but it may take awhile considering there is another group after them as well." explained Orochimaru.

"Another group?" question Shiro.

"The Akatsuki." said Orochimaru. " A group who hunts the Bijuus. I've joined them once before for a small period of time but I could never find out what their true objective was from gaining the Bijuus."

"I see. Orochimaru I want you to use your men to scout any information about any jinchuuriki. Once you do I'll go with a couple of my men to go capture one. said Shiro.

And if you encounter an Akatsuki member?" question Orochimaru.

"I'll deal with them myself if they get in my way." said Shiro in a dark tone.

* * *

_**?**_

"Man that was one weird storm." On the road were two men wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. One of them had blue hair, and blue skin, and had a huge sword wrapped in bandages strapped around his back. This is Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the Seven Mist Swordsmen. Next to him was a young man with jet-black hair, and his eyes were red with three tomoe. This is Itachi Uchiha, older brother of Sasuke Uchiha. "And what was up with those red beams of light?" question Kisame.

"Let's go Kisame." said Itachi as he continue to walk away.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm coming." said Kisame as he followed behind.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. _"Xeno...has been resurrected."_

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**Author's Note: AND DONE! Sorry that took so long. Didn't mean for it to take so long for this chapter to come out. But at least I got it done before Christmas. With this chapter finish the prologue arc is finally done! Now the story can truly begin! With that being said I want to say something. As you know in Naruto before Shippuden began it has been implied that Roshi, Han, and Fu were capture, and had their Bijuu taken away by the Akatsuki. We'll for this story they have no been capture. So the Akatsuki only have Shukaku, and Matatabi. That's all I wanted to say. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you guys next time. Have a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!**


	7. Chapter 6: Target: Fu!

**A/N: Hello Everyone, and yes here is a new chapter of Collided World. Sorry it took so long, but it's here. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as we enter this story first major arc! Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for my characters.**

**Chapter 6: First move has been made! Target: Fu!**

* * *

Three Hidden Waterfall Village chunin shinobi were had a look of far as they were running away from an unknown threat.

"We're close to the village! Once we're in we can warn-" The chunin couldn't finish his sentence as he was stabbed by an unknown female. The female had long brown hair that was tied in a pony tail. Had hazel colored eyes. She was wearing a black kimono, and white umanori hakama along with black boots. The female sheathed her katana not even bothering to follow the other two chunin. The two chunin didn't even bother to look back at their fallen comrade as they continue to run.

"Where do you two think you're going!" A huge figure flash right in front of their eyes. The two chunin were paralyzed by fear as the huge figure grabbed them by the throat. The huge figure was a male with black hair with a small ponytail,a huge muscle physique wearing gray tank top shirt, and camouflage pants with dark brown boots. Around the man neck was a chain necklace. "Hey Arisu, can I kill these guys yet? The man had a sadistic smile on his face as the two chunin could only shake in fear.

"No, you oaf, Master Shiro wants them alive for now." said the female known as Arisu.

"Don't see why we need to keep these weaklings alive." said the man.

"Not my orders." said Arisu.

"Hold your bloodlust Durum." Shiro walked up to his two subordinates. "Remember we need these two alive so they can tell us where the jinchuruki is at."

_"Jinchuriki? All they want is the demon bitch?" _thought one of the chunin.

"Fū, you're talking about Fū right?" yelled out the other chunin. "If that's all you want you can have her! Just let us go!" The chunin could careless about Fū. She was nothing but trouble to the village anyway.

"Ah, so Fū is the name of this jinchuriki we're going after." said Shiro.

"What?" Durum looked confuse. "They're just giving us the target? Just like that?"

"Orochimaru had told me beforehand that the jinchuriki throughout the ninja villages are not very well liked." Shiro chuckled. "But to think hatred for them run this deep."

"Just let us go! We promise we'll get Fu for you!" pleaded the chunin.

Durum frowned "Geez, you're starting to annoy me."

Shiro chuckled. "You heard them Durum. Let them go." Durum growled in frustration as he let the two chunin. "Now leave, and bring us this Fū." The chunin quickly dashed off as Shiro continue to watch them leave with a dark smirk. "Arisu if you don't mind...leave a "message" for them." Arisu nodded as she unsheathe her katana as huge amount of lightning started to surge around her blade. Arisu swung her katana as a lightning wave tore the ground in half as it headed towards one of the fleeing chunin.

One of the chunin turned around as their eyes widen in fear as the lightning wave was heading towards him. "AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The chunin was electrocuted as the lightning wave cut him in half ending his life. The last Waterfall village chunin alive could only look at the remains of his comrade body in fear as he picked up the pace towards his village.

"And now we wait." The dark smirk on Shiro never left his face as he watched the last chunin run away in fear.

* * *

_**Seiiki Castle-7th floor**_

"Natsu, Luffy I think we did it!" smiled Ryo.

"It took us 3 weeks but we manage complete this task no problem." smirked Natsu.

Luffy laughed. "Shishishi, I didn't think we get it done." It's been 3 weeks since The Alliance been formed. Tsunade and Jiraiya went back to the Elemental Nations with Tsunade went to warn the other Hidden Leaf Village Shinobi. Jiraiya returned to use spy network to see if Sphinx Crusade are beginning to make their move along with the Akatsuki. Tsunade left Kakashi here feeling his assistance will probably be more beneficial, and also to look over Konoha 11. Makarov went back to Fairy Tail tro tell his children the new coming enemies that will be approaching, and also plan to seek aid, and warn the other guilds of Xeno. Uryu, left as well, due to not having his Quincy powers, but when he left, he sure was confident that he will get them back. Kisuke, decided to stay, and provide any help if necessary. Right now Kisuke is working in the Crystal chamber trying to see if he can get the Magna Crystal to transport them into the Soul Society.

"What the hell are you three talking about." Hikari looked at Luffy, Natsu, and Ryo in annoyance. During these three weeks Luffy. Natsu, and Luffy had been put to work to reconstruct the 7th and 6th floor from their fight. "That wall looks like it can barely hold itself!" The wall, along with door, that the three had just constructed just collapse destroying the room in the process.

Ryo sighed "Another failure."

Natsu yelled in frustration. "THIS IS FRUSTRATING AS HELL! WHY ARE WE STUCK CLEANING TWO WHOLE FLOORS!" Natsu looked over to Luffy and Ryo. "I MEAN, AREN'T YOU GUYS TIRED OF BUILDING WALL AFTER WALL! IT'S LIKE A NEVER ENDING CYCLE!"

"I mean, we are." responded Luffy.

"But, at the same time-" Ryo began to say.

"You three are ones who destroy two full floors during your little fight." finished Hikari. "Take responsibility."

Natsu groaned in frustration. "Shouldn't we be out there fighting off Xeno instead of being a bunch of house repairers." Natsu looked over to see Ryo and Luffy building a new wall...again.

"NATSU!" Natsu shriek, and quickly hid behind Hikari causing her to sweat-drop. Erza walked up wearing a yellow jumpsuit, and yellow construction hat. Over her shoulder was a huge stone rock. "Are you trying to escape from your responsibilities again?

Natsu started to comically sweat in fear. "No sir!"

"Then what you're doing bothering Hikari?" Erza gave Natsu an intense glare. "GET BACK WORK!"

"AYE SIR!" Natsu quickly ran over to Luffy, and Ryo to continue with the work.

"I'm sorry Hikari. I know he can hard to handle at times, but he means well." said Erza.

Hikari shook her head. "No, no it's fine. He actually reminds me of a certain someone." Alice took a quick glance over to Ryo as he was being helped by the pirate captain, and fire dragon slayer. Hikari slightly smiled. "I know Natsu means no harm."

"I see. That's good to hear." smiled Erza.

"Thanks again for helping the three of them.

If you didn't step in to help, who knows how long the 6th and 7th floor would be unavailable."

Erza chuckled. "Indeed. I think we should be really thankful for Naruto's clones." Erza, and Hikari looked over to see Naruto along with multiple copies of himself building a new wall, and placing new doors across the hallway. Zoro, and Ichigo were also helping, taking out most of the destroy items, and debris out of the room with Nami overseeing their work.

"I can't believe this. How I get stuck doing grunt work? Zoro question in frustration.

"No complaining!" Nami pointed at Zoro. "You're the one who volunteer Zoro. Don't see why your complaining."

"NO, I DID NOT! THAT WAS YOU WHO VOLUNTEER! Zoro yelled at Nami. "YOU JUST DRAGGED ME WITH YOU!"

A sly grin spread across Nami's face. "I thought you be grateful considering you still owe me that 300% interest."

"YOU'RE STILL ON THAT" roared Zoro I'm disbelief.

Ichigo sweat-drop. "She actually charges her own crew members?."

Zoro turned to Ichigo with an annoyed face. "Trust me, she's just getting started. You haven't seen nothing yet."

"Hey, you two, no slacking off!" Nami looked over to Ichigo. "And Ichigo I expect an 200% interest rate.

"HEY! HOW COME HIS INTEREST IS LOWER THAN MINE!" Zoro yelled.

"HOW COME I HAVE TO PAY AT ALL!" yelled Ichigo in disbelief.

* * *

**Hidden Waterfall Village**

"THROW HER OUT!"

"SHE'S BEEN NOTHING BUT TROUBLE!"

"LET'S JUST GIVE THEM WHAT THEY WANT! WHY SHOULD WE CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO FŪ!"

"LORD SHIBUKI, WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE FOR HER! SHE'S NOTHING BUT A DEMON IN HUMAN SKIN!"

Shibuki, leader of of the Hidden Waterfall Village, looked around to see the villagers gathering around screaming with hatred in their voice. He could see the hatred they had for Fū in their eyes.

_"How could of any of this happen." _Shibuki sighed in thought. Earlier today a Chunin came into village screaming for Fū to be expelled from the village. Shibuki has learnt some unknown people came, and attack the chunin and his other comrades. Whatever tolerance the village had for Fū was gone.

_"Hopefully Fū is somewhere safe." _thought Shibuki. _"If so, I hope I can find her before the villagers do. can't imagine what the villagers were do if they found her first." _

"SILENCE!" Every villagers stopped yelling ready to listen to their leader. "I do not know what these people want with Fū, or what their plan is with her. But I will not give Fū to them. The village started to protest but Shibuki continue to speak. I will find another solution to deal with our new enemies. Until then not a single person will go near Fū!" Done with his speech Shibuki turned around and head to his manor. As he walked away he could hear the villagers scream of protest as they curse Fū's name. The villagers continue to watch as Shibuki walked away.

"Damn, why does he care about her anyway!" said a male villager. "If he won't do anything, then we'll deal with it!"

"What do you have in mind?" ask a female villager.

"Well, if they want Fū, we'll let them take her without a struggle."

* * *

**Village Head's Residence**

Shibuki entered his small wooden hut with a sigh. His first objective was to find Fū. He doubt his words would hold the villagers from finding Fū. The hate in their eyes was beyond anything he has seen. I mean he has seen them throw a ugly glance at Fū before but this time it was something more than that. It was pure hatred at its fullest. And right now Shibuki is afraid of what would happen if the villagers find Fū.

"Shibuki." Shibuki left his train of thought as he heard a soft voice called out his name. In the main room he saw a young woman with short green hair sitting on the floor. This is Fū, jinchuriki of the Seven Tails, Chōmei.

"Fū your safe!" said Shibuki happily. "I was worried."

"I heard all the commotion from outside." said Fū with a sad tone. Shibuki could only look sadly at his young friend. Shibuki is most likely Fū only friend. He never really seen Fū with other people. The only people he has seen Fū with is probably her team, but that's only for mission. Fū has tried making friends before, but could never really make any due to the fact the villagers could not look past that she is a jinchuriki.

Shibuki sat next to Fū as he put his arm around her shoulder to reassure her. "Don't worry I'll figure something out. I will not let them take you."

"But, two people from our village died because-"

Shibuki interrupted his friend. "It is not your fault!"

Fū looked down hiding her face. "But, the villagers-."

Shibuki interrupted his friend once more. "Don't worry about them. They can't think straight as of now. Right now, hatred is blinding their common sense." Shibuki looked over to his friend. "I will figure this out. Trust me, Fū."

Fū smiled, and hugged Shibuki. "Thank you."

Shibuki smiled and hugged back. _"I promise I'll figure something out."_

* * *

**Seiiki Castle-7th Floor**

"WE'RE FINALLY DONE!" Natsu cheered in happiness. Natsu, Erza, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Ichigo, Naruto, Ryo, and Hikari were looking at the rebuild 7th floor. Hallways were fixed up. Rooms were completely rebuild, and now unscathed.

"Would of been done sooner if Natsu, and Luffy didn't get distracted when lunch was called." sighed Ichigo in annoyance.

"Let's be glad it's done because all that reconstruction is making me hungry again." said Ryo as he sat on the ground.

"All of this could have been avoided if you would of ignored Natsu, and Luffy's taunt." Said Hikari as she looked at Ryo.

"You're never going to let that go are you?" asked Ryo even though he knew what her answer was going to be.

"Nope." was Alice replied as Ryo lightly chuckled.

"I see you guys are done here." Kakashi said walking towards the group.

"Hey there Kakashi-sensei!" greeted Naruto. "What brings you up here?"

"Lady Masami has called us to the throne room. Apparently Lady Tsunade has called, and has an assignment for us." said Kakashi.

"Grandma Tsunade called?" said Naruto in confusion. "What for?"

"Lady Masami said Lady Tsunade will give us the details once we reach the village. said Kakashi. "Right now Lady Masami is waiting for us in the Crystal Chamber.*

"ALRIGHT!" cheered Natsu. "Finally, we get to do something fun!"

"WE'RE GOING TO A NINJA VILLAGE! cheered Luffy. "THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!" Natsu and Luffy ran off leaving the others behind.

"Wonder what made Lady Tsunade to call to give us an assignment." said Hikari.

"Whatever it may be, its most likely important." said Erza. "If I had to guess, it most likely has something to do with Xeno."

"You're probably right." agreed Naruto. "She did not just call Kakashi or me. She called all of us. So this must be something more."

"Well, we won't get any answers standing here." said Zoro as he walked off.

"Then shall we be off?" Kakashi, along with the others started to walk to the Crystal Chamber.

"Wait, when she send Kakashi to get us." Nami pointed at herself." DOES SHE MEAN ME TOO?" questions Nami in shock.

Ichigo shrugged before walking off. "I guess so."

Anime-tears started to fall from Nami's eyes as she followed everyone else. _"Why does this has trouble looming all over." _

**Seiiki Castle-Crystal Chamber**

Waiting in the Crystal Chamber was Masami, Sakura, Hinata, Yuri, Natsu, and Luffy.

"Yuri, you're coming too?" asked Ryo in confusion.

Yuri nodded. "Lady Masami thought it be good for me to come along with Hikari, and you."

"Sakura, Hinata you guys are coming along as well?" asked Naruto in confusion.

Hinata blushed. "Y-yes. Lady Tsunade thought I'll be able to help on this mission."

"Whatever it maybe. Lady Tsunade said it was very urgent. said Sakura.

"Yes, it is indeed very urgent." said Lady Masami. "I didn't think Xeno would go after "them"."

"Them?" question Erza.

Masami gave the group a serious look. "Apparently Xeno has send some of his men to go after a jinchuriki."

"WHAT!" shouted Naruto, and Sakura in surprised.

"That is urgent indeed." Kakashi had a serious look on his face. "So any idea they want with a jinchuriki?"

"No idea. answered Masami. "Lady Tsunade may have some answers."

"Um, what's a jinchuraki?" asked Natsu in confusion.

"Is it something to eat?" asked Luffy tilting his head in confusion.

"She said jinchuriki, not jinchuraki." corrected Ryo.

"And a jinchuriki literally meaning is "human sacrifice". explained Hikari.

"Why are they called human sacrifice?" asked Nami.

"Because they're humans that have bijus sealed inside them." answered Yuri.

"And a biju is?" question Erza.

"Tail beast demons." answered Naruto as he clench his fist. "There are nine of them in total. And each have massive quantities of chakra."

"That sounds so cool!" said Luffy with eyes shining like stars with Natsu doing the same causing Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi to sweat-drop.

_"Never heard someone called a biju cool before." _thought Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi.

"Anyway, Lady Tsunade said to meet her Konoha Hospital." said Masami. "I trust Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi will lead you there?" Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi nodded. Masami smiled. "Then I wish you luck on this mission."

"Alright then let's get going." said Kakashi.

"Alright, we're actually going to a ninja village! said Luffy with excitement as he entered the transporter.

"I wonder if there's a secret entrance to the village, and you have to say hidden password to get him. said Natsu with equal excitement as he followed Luffy.

"No, nothing like that." said Hinata with a sweat-drop.

"Why do I have to go." whined Nami as she entered the transporter.

"Geez, would you quit your whining." said Zoro in annoyance.

"I must admit I am a quite curious to see a ninja village." commented Ichigo.

"Yes, a ninja village does sound extraordinary." said Erza.

"Oh, you'll love Konoha." Ryo, along with Hikari, entered the transporter. "It's a pretty big village."

"I wonder if the village has changed since the last time we've seen it." said Hikari.

"Don't worry it looked pretty much the same to me when I went there 3 weeks ago." said Yuri.

"I say the only difference you'll see is they added Lady Tsunade head on Hokage rock. said Sakura.

"Is everybody in?" asked Kakashi. Everyone nodded. "Lady Masami, if you would?"

Masami nodded as she started to input buttons on the control panel near the Magna Crystal. After pushing one last button Masami looked at the team she sent on mission, and smiled. "Good luck." Everyone smiled, and nodded with Natsu giving her a thumbs up as they were engulf in a green light. As the light started to shine down everyone was gone.

* * *

**Konoha Entrance**

A green light beam down in front of Konoha entrance showing Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kakashi, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Natsu, Erza, Ichigo, Ryo, Hikari, and Yuri.

"Home sweet home!" cheered Naruto as he stretched his arms.

"Remember Naruto were not here to relax." scolded Sakura. "Lady Tsunade is expecting us soon."

"Oh come on Sakura, I'm just saying it's nice to see home again." said Naruto. "We haven't been in here in awhile."

"Yes, it does feel like we have been gone for a long time." said Hinata as everyone entered the village.

Yuri looked confused as they entered the village. "Um, where are the two guards that were here last time?"

"Two guards?" repeated Sakura in confusion. "Oh you must mean Izumo, and Kotetsu. If I had to guess their probably helping Tsunade with filing away some documents."

Naruto chuckled. "Sometimes I think their more so Grandma Tsunade's lap dog more so than the village gate guards."

_"With the amount of work Lady Tsunade gives them, that's not so far from the truth." _ thought Kakashi feeling sorry for his two comrades.

"Lady Tsunade want us to meet her at Konoha Hospital, right?" asked Hikari.

Sakura nodded. "That's right. We better be on our way she's probably waiting for us."

Yuri pulled in Ryo, and Hikari in a headlock. "Actually, you guys go on ahead. We have somewhere to be."

"We do?" replied Ryo in confusion.

Naruto also looked confused. "Where do you have to be?"

"THEIR TRYING TO EXPLORE THE VILLAGE!" yelled Natsu, accusing Yuri. "If you're doing that, take me along too!"

"Behave, Natsu!" said Erza sternly

"Aye sir!"

Yuri chuckled. "Sorry, but, this is something the three of us have to do while we're here. You can tell us everything once we meet up back here."

"Well, I guess we can meet back here." said Kakashi.

"Great!" Yuri started to walk away with Ryo, and Hikari still in his headlock. "We'll see you guys later!"

"Yuri, mind telling us where we're going?" question Hikari as herself, and Ryo were dragged away by Yuri.

"If this is about getting Reina a souvenir, we can do that later." said Ryo. "We have something more important to worry about."

"It's not that." responded Yuri. "I figured while we are here, we can go visit old man Sarutobi's grave, and give our respect."

Ryo, and Hikari had a sad expression on their face at the mention of the 3rd Hokage of the Leaf. "12 years ago was the last we saw of old man Sarutobi, and now he's gone." said Ryo, sadly.

"After everything he has done for us, the least we could do is pay our respects." said Yuri.

Hikari smiled sadly. "I'm going to miss him. He was so wise, and kindly to others."

Yuri lightly chuckled. "Can't deny that."

"Hey, Yuri." said Ryo.

"Yeah?"

"Can you let us go now?"

* * *

**Konoha Hospital**

Once Yuri, Ryo, and Hikari had left, Kakashi lead the others to Konoha Hospital.

Natsu looked around the waiting room unimpressed. "This is it? I was hoping a lot more than a normal hospital."

"What did you think our hospital would look like?" question Sakura, with a sweat-drop.

"Excuse me, we are expecting to meet Lady Tsunade here." said Hinata to the lady at the front desk.

"Ah, yes, you must be the team that Lady Tsunade called for. She's in room 324. said nurse.

"This is boring! Can we go explore the village?" whined Luffy causing employees, and patients to look at the team.

"Keep your voice down we're in a hospital!" hissed Nami as she pulled Luffy's ear. "We'll explore the village after we're done with this mission, just keep your voice down!"

Luffy smiled. "Okay!"

Sakura lead the group to to the room to where Tsunade is. Working at the hospital, and being the student of Tsunade, finding room 324 was a suppose task.

Sakura knocked on the door. Tsunade voice could be heard from inside the room. "Come in." The team entered the room to see Tsunade, and two jōnin in bed, who were injured, that Sakura, and Hinata recognized.

"Genma, and Raido!" said Sakura, surprise to see her two comrades injured.

"Hey Sakura, Hinata." greeted Genma. "It's kinda embarrassing to be seen like this." joked

"What happen to the two of you?" asked Hinata.

Both, Genma, and Raido, face had a serious expression as both jonin started to remember the people that put them in this condition. "It was Sphinx Crusade who did this to us." answered Raido.

"WHAT!" exclaim everyone, except Tsunade, in surprised.

"Sphinx Crusade attacked the two of you!" said Nami in shocked. "Was it an ambush?"

"No, nothing like that." said Raido.

"They fought us head on, and we lost." said Genma. "I could tell they weren't no grunts. Must of been people of higher rank."

"What happen?" asked Erza in a serious tone.

"Apparently members of Sphinx Crusade are after Hidden Waterfall Village's Jinchuruki." answered Tsunade.

"So it's just as you told Lady Masami." said Kakashi. "Sphinx Crusade target is a jinchuruki."

"I didn't know the Hidden Waterfall Village had a jinchuriki." said Naruto to himself. He remember going on mission protecting Shibuki, current leader of the Hidden Waterfall Village, and helped defeat a rogue ninja who was after something called the Hero of Water. _"I wonder if at the time did Shibuki knew his village had a jinchuriki." _thought Naruto, thinking about his friend from the Waterfall Village.

"What Sphinx Crusade want with The Hidden Waterfall Village jinchuriki is beyond my knowledge. said Tsunade. "But what I do know is Xeno having a jinchuriki in his hands should be prevented at any cost!"

Natsu smirked as he started to crack his knuckles. "So you want us to go over there, and cracked some skulls."

"In simpler terms, yes." nodded Tsunade. "Also aid the village in protecting its jinchuriki." added Tsunade.

"We'll get it done." said Ichigo.

"You guys be careful." said Raido. "The people who did this to us are no pushovers."

"No need to worry about us. We're pretty strong ourselves." smirked Luffy.

"Can you give us their names so we can look out for them?" asked Erza.

"They called themselves Arisu, and Durum." said Genma. "Arisu is a skilled swordswoman, along with her ability to channel lightning, don't underestimate her.

_"A swordswoman with the power channel lightning huh?" _thought Zoro as he smirked. _"Interesting." _

"Durum on the other hand from what is a brute. Not even sure if he has a special ability so be careful." said Raido.

"Got it." said Luffy. "I'll send his ass flying!"

"We better get going." said Kakashi.

"Everyone be careful this will be our first battle with Sphinx Crusade. Who ever wins this battle will have the advantage in this war."

Everybody nodded feeling determine. Naruto especially. He remembered his first mission when he came back to the village. To save Gaara from the Akatsuki. It was Lady Chiyo that truly saved Gaara. But this time, he would do the saving! He knew the life of jinchuriki is hard, and the loneliness you have to bear is pretty hard, but if jinchurikis can just hold on, eventually they won't be alone, and they'll find people who would truly care for them. Naruto would not let people like Akatsuki, and Sphinx Crusade to take away a jinchuriki path to a brighter future. If Naruto, and Gaara can have a bright future then so can the rest of the jinchurikis! Naruto feeling more determined than ever followed his friends to the village gate to get this mission underway.

* * *

**Konoha Cemetery**

Ryo, Yuri, and Hikari smiled sadly as they looked at Sarutobi grave.

"Guys we better get going, the others are probably waiting for us." said Yuri.

Ryo sighed. "Well, old man Sarutobi, hope you rest in peace. You deserve it." Ryo walked off.

"Rest in peace, Lord 3rd Hokage Sarutobi." Hikari bowed before she went to follow Ryo.

Yuri was the last one to leave as he just stared at the late Sarutobi grave. "Old man Sarutobi, thank you for everything you have done for us. Yuri closed his eyes. "I promise to make Orochimaru pay for what he has done." Yuri opened his eyes, and walked off to meet everybody at the village gate.

* * *

**Hidden Waterfall Village- Village Head Residence**

It's been awhile since Shibuki made his announcement to the village. While he was thinking a way out of this situation without giving Fū away. He was also thinking about the people that attacked his chunin. He has about a group that collects jinchuriki. Shibuki believe the group name was Akatsuki. Could this be them? Shibuki was brought out his thoughts as he heard a knock on the door.

_"Wonder if the villagers have calm down." _thought Shibuki. "Come in."

"Shibuki, who is it?" asked Fū as she entered the room.

"Hopefully the villagers with a calm mind." said Shibuki as the door opened. Once the door was opened his eyes widen as a villager entered as he dropped to his knees in pain. The male villager was bleeding through his clothes, and his head had blood trailing down from his forehead.

Fū looked shocked, and had a concern look on her face as she looked at the name villager. "I-is he okay?"

"Tell me what happen! Who did this to you?" question Shibuki as he kneeled down at the injured male villager.

The villager was struggling to speak as he was to much in pain to move his lips, but he manage to speak. "L-L-Lord S-S-Shibuki ..I-I'm sorry." Shibuki looked confuse. "W-w-we're all sorry."

"What are you talking abo-" Shibuki eyes widen as he jumped backed as a purple lightning shard struck through the male villagers chest. Fū eyes widened as the villager dropped to ground dead.

"So this is the Village's Lord Residence." Shibuki looked open to see the door torn apart as Shiro, holding a male villager by his hair, Arisu, and Durum walked inside the building. Shiro had a dark smirk on his face as he looked at both Shibuki, and Fū. "Hello, I'm Shiro, Student of Master Xeno, and I'm looking for this village's jinchuriki."

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**A/N: And that is it! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Don't worry, more is on the way! Now, there is something I want to talk about, regarding this chapter. Ever since the chapter before this one, I have been thinking on what direction I want this story to take, like what arcs to do, and when to introduce certain characters. One of which i was thinking of bringing more series in. But, only probably one or two considering the variety of characters Bleach, Naruto, One Piece, and Fairy Tail. Now, the series I had be thinking is Kingdom Hearts. But, if I do bring in characters there are several changes I would have to make in order to do that.**_

_**1\. No world traveling, with the way I have this story set up, there is no way I can have the main characters travel worlds. **_

_**2\. No Disney characters, which I think would be a huge turn off for people if I did put Kingdom Hearts in this story, mainly because Disney is a big part of Kingdom Hearts. It's just I can't really imagine Donald Duck, or Goofy fighting people like Aizen, Grimmjow, or Kisame etc. That's just me as I have read Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction where Donald, and Goofy are in a anime world.**_

_**3\. Original Worlds, now with the original worlds such as Twilight Town, Radiant Garden etc, they will be in the story, just not as worlds. So, no need to worry about that. **_

_**4\. Princesses of Hearts, so with no Disney characters, that means there is 6 slots open for characters to be Princesses of Heart. You can probably think of two, or three I have in mind. **_

_**So, these are the conditions if I would to add Kingdom Hearts. I put this here to see what, you, the readers think. I would really like your opinion about this. So, just leave your answers in the reviews, or just vote on the poll I made, which will be located at my profile.**_

_**With all that being said, I'll see you guys next time!**_


	8. Chapter 7: End of Waterfall Village!

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it! I was going to wait to release this, but today I felt like I should release it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****anything but my characters.**

**Chapter 7: Destruction! End of the Hidden Waterfall Village!**

* * *

Shibuki, and Fū looked in horror as Shiro clutch the villages head tightly.

"LET HIM GO!" roared Shibuki.

Shiro raised an eyebrow as he looked at the villager he had grasp in his hand. "Oh, your talking about this pathetic excuse for a human being. Shiro started to chuckle. "Forgot I even had him in my grasp."

Fū glared at Shiro. "Let him go!"

Shiro shrugged. "As you wish." Shiro held the villager in air before shocking him with his purple lightning. Shiro kicked the villager towards Shibuki, and Fū. The villager landed near Shibuki, and Fū's feet as the two gasped in shock.

"Y-y-you killed him." Fū stared at Shiro in shock. What kind of person is he. To kill someone effortlessly.

Shirt shrugged. "Like it matters to me if he is alive, or not. My main objective doesn't concern him. Shiro glared at the Shibuki, and Fū. "What I am truly after is Fū, the jinchūriki of The Hidden Waterfall Village.

_"So, these are the guys that are after me." _thought Fū as she glared Shiro.

_"Hm, so these are the people after Fū." _thought Shibuki. _"I've heard rumors of a group wearing black cloaks with red clouds are after The Hidden Village's jinchūriki, but apparently they're not the group I have heard of." _

"Are you going to tell me where you're hiding your jinchūriki?" Shiro asked bringing both Shibuki, and Fū attention back to him.

Shibuki glared at Shiro. "Before we get into that, tell me something. How did you get inside the village?

"Are you surprised we got in?" asked Durum with a smirk.

"There is only one entrance to the village, and it's only known to the people of The Hidden Waterfall Village. explained Shibuki. "So I'll ask again, how did you get in?"

Shiro started to chuckle. "Well, if you must know, it was a surprise to us as well how we got in." Shibuki, and Fū raised their eyebrow in confusion.

* * *

**Flashback**

It has only been a couple of hours since Arisu killed the chunins that they were chasing after. Now, they're waiting for the village to give them Fū.

"You think they'll give us the jinchūriki?" ask Durum.

Shiro chuckled. "They have to, and if they don't, we'll just take the jinchūriki by force."

"I can guarantee they'll give us the jinchūriki." said Arisu. "There's no need to shed more blood."

"You're too soft Arisu." said Durum. "We are The Sphinx Crusade! I do not see why we just go to their village and take the jinchūriki by force!"

"Do you even know where village is located?" question Arisu, glaring at Durum.

"Uh, well-" Durum struggled to come up with an answer.

Arisu looked away. "Idiot."

"WHAT WAS THAT!" yelled Durum glaring at Arisu.

"Durum calm down." said Shiro.

"But, sir!" Durum glaring at Arisu pointed at the lightning user. "She's the one-" Durum stopped talking as Shiro was glaring at him making him sweat.

"Drop it."

"Y-yes sir." stuttered Durum.

"Excuse me." Shiro, Arisu, and Durum brought their attention to the chunin they let escape.

Shiro smirked. "Well, you finally came. Did you bring us the jinchūriki?"

The chunin shook his head. "Unfortunately, our leader refuses to let us give you Fū.

Shiro started to build up a little bit of mana startling the chunin. "Then why are you here? Do you have a death wish you want to fulfill?"

"No, no you can still have Fū! I'll just take you to her! This surprised Fū, Durum, and Shiro. "It is forbidden to show outsiders the location of our village. The chunin clench his fist in frustration. "But, we'll do anything to get rid of that demon spawn Fū."

Shiro smirked darkly. "Well then, if you're showing us the way to your village, then that must mean the villagers must of agreed to this, correct?" The chunin nodded. "If that's the case, then lead the way."

**Flashback ends**

Shibuki and Fū's eyes widen in shock. Their own people, broke one of the sacred rules of The Hidden Waterfall Village, just to get rid of Fū.

_"Do the villagers hate me that much?" _thought Fū as she sadly looked down to the ground.

"Then explain to me." said Shibuki. "Why did you kill this man! The villagers showed you the way in, so why did you kill this man!"

Shiro chuckled. "Don't worry about that right now." Shiro raised his finger as purple lightning started to circle around his finger. "You should worry about yourself, and your companion well being if you don't tell me where the jinchūriki is located."

Shibuki glared at the student of Xeno before turning to Fū. "You need to get out of here." Fū looked surprised by Shibuki outburst. Before she could say anything, Shibuki continued. "I don't want to put more of my people I'm danger. I won't let this fiend get a hold of our jinchūriki!"

Fū stared at Shibuki before turning her attention towards Shiro, Arisu, and Durum. _"I think I'm starting to get what Shibuki planning." _thought Fū. _"I am the jinchūriki, Shibuki, and I know that, but these guys don't. They may know my name, but they have no idea what I actually look like. _Fū looked over to Shibuki. _"But can I really leave Shibuki with these guys? We have no idea what they're truly capable of. _

"I'll be fine." said Shibuki, bringing Fū out of her thoughts. "You just worry about getting villagers to safety."

"Are you sure?" asked Fū not taking her eyes off of Shiro, Arisu, and Durum.

Shibuki nodded. "Don't worry I'll be right behind you."

Fū clench her teeth in frustration before dashing out the door.

"Should we let her go?" question Durum.

"She's not important, what we need is the jinchūriki, and it seem the leader here can guide us to this Fū." said Shiro. " And besides, that green hair girl objective is doom to fail.

"And why do you say that!" yelled Shibuki as he charged towards Shiro. Shiro smirked as Durum punch Shibuki into two rooms. Shibuki started to stand up with his legs shaking. _"That's some monstrous strength." _

"DON'T BLACK OUT ON ME! Durum punched a wall, entering the room Shibuki crashed in. "The fun just started." Shibuki glared at Durum as he dash at Durum. Shibuki launched a kick at Durum face. Durum didn't even flinched by Shibuki's attack. "Is that all you got?"

Shibuki glared at Durum as he started to do hand signs. Durum raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Hidden Waterfall Style: Water Slicing Blade!" Water started to form, in Shibuki's hand, into a blade. Shibuki charged at Durum as he swung the blade of water at Durum. Durum manage to dodge Shibuki assault, but on his cheek was a small cut.

"You bastard!" roared Durum as he charged Shibuki. Shibuki jumped in the air, dodging Durum punch as the floor shattered. Shibuki came down from the air, and stabbed his blade of water into Durum shoulder. Shibuki took several steps back as he started to do another set of hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!' Shibuki launched a torrent of water from his mouth, hitting Durum directly in the stomach. Durum was launched back to the entrance of Shibuki's residence.

"Having trouble, Durum?" question Shiro. "Maybe you should let Arisu handle this. After all she is more superior."

Durum shot his eyes open in rage as jumped off the floor. "NO! I'M MORE WORTHY THAN THAT BITCH!" Durum rushed back towards Shibuki. "I'LL PROVE IT BY BEATING THIS WEAKLING!"

Shiro sighed. "Don't understand how you can prove yourself to me with fighting a weakling like him."

Shibuki eyes widened as Durum burst through the room's wall again. _"What kind of strength does this guy has?" _Shibuki jumped backwards to get some distance from Durum. Durum grabbed Shibuki's leg, and slammed him to the ground cracking the entire the floor of the room. Durum, not finish with his attack, slammed his foot into Shibuki's back as Shibuki screamed at the amount of pain he was receiving.

"Yes, I like the screams of weaklings. smirked Durum. "It brings music to my ears."

"Remember, Durum, we need him alive to tell us where the jinchūriki is." Shiro walked into the room alongside with Arisu. Shiro knelt down to Shibuki. "Now, this pain could end if you just tell us where the jinchūriki is."

"I-I-I would n-never t-tell you." responded Shibuki with a glare.

Shiro looked unimpressed. "Alright then, if that's how you want to play, so be it." Shiro stood up, and looked over to Durum. "Durum, kick him around a bit."

Durum smirked as he arc his foot back, and kicked Shibuki as hard as he could. Shibuki screamed in agony as blood came flying out of his mouth, and was launched outside of the Village Head's Residence.

* * *

**Hidden Waterfall Village**

Fū, as she continued to ran, had her eyes widen as she saw the destruction of The Hidden Waterfall Village. She couldn't believe that just three people could destroy a whole village. Buildings were destroyed, some were being burned. Bodies lay dead on the ground. The people that were still alive were trying to gather any possessions that they weren't destroyed, or burnt, or either trying to get their love ones out of the destroy, or burning houses.

"Well, look who it is." Fū stopped running as in front of her were a couple of the villagers. "It's the demon, the one who cause of this!"

"If you weren't here none of this would of have happen!" said an old village woman as she clutch her cane in anger.

"See how much chaos you cause of just being here!" screamed a young village man. "LOOK AT OUR HOME! ITS COMPLETELY GONE!

"Why does Lord Shibuki even care about a demon spawn like you!" yelled a young village woman. "YOUR NOT EVEN HUMAN!"

Tears were about escape from Fū's eyes as the villagers release their held anger towards her. But, now was not the time to be crying, even if they hate her, Fū loves this village ,and its people with all her heart, and hopefully one day they would accept her for who she is. "Everyone, I know your angry at me, and you have a lot to let out, but now is not the time. We need to-."

"THERE IS NO WE!" yelled another young village man. "We never accepted you, and we never will! How about you leave, and don't come back! The male villager picked up a small rock, and threw it at Fū.

"Ow!" yelled Fū, in pain as the rock hit her head. The rest of the villagers started to do the same as each them started to throw small rocks at Fū, and other villagers started to join in. Fū ran through the crowd of villagers as they continue to shout at her.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

"WE NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, DEMON!"

"DON'T EVER THINK ABOUT COMING BACK HERE!"

"EVER THINK ABOUT COMING BACK HERE, WE'LL KILL YOU ON THE SPOT!"

Fū continue to ran as the tears she tried to held back started to race down from her eyes. Fū really loved this village, but the villagers have shown they would never accept her, no matter what she did. That hurt her more than anything. Fū finally made it to the lake of the village. Before Fū could jump in, a loud crash stop her from jumping in. Fū looked over to see Shibuki, injuried, and in a small crater.

"SHIBUKI!" yelled Fū as she ran over to the leader of The Hidden Waterfall Village. "Are you alright?"

Shibuki opened his eyes to see Fū over him. Shibuki looked at her head to see blood trailing down to her face. "Fū, your injuried."

Fū looked away. The villagers, they-." Fū couldn't finish her sentence as she couldn't believe the villagers hated her that much.

Shibuki looked closely to see tears were still coming down from Fū's eyes. Shibuki closed his eyes. _"The villagers went too far this_ time."thought Shibuki. _"Not only had they harm Fū physically, but emotionally as well." _

"Isn't that sweet." Shibuki and Fū looked over to the source of the voice to see Shiro, Arisu, and Durum in the air as they landed on the ground. "Are you saying your goodbyes before we can kill this girl?" mocked Shiro as he gave Shibuki a dark smirk.

_"Did they jumped from The Village Residence all the way to the village lake? How can anyone jump that far?" _thought Fū in shock.

Shibuki glared at Shiro as he stood up, and stand in front of Fū. "You need to get out of here. Your no longer safe here."

"But, what about you? I can't just leave you here!" argue Fū.

"Don't try to argue! I'll hold them off long enough for you to escape!" said Shibuki.

Fū continued to argue. "But why are you doing this!" Tears started once again fall from Fū's eyes. "All of this is my fault! The villagers were right, if I hasn't here then, none of this wouldn't have happ-."

"NONE OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT FŪ!" shouted Shibuki as he started to gather as much chakra as he can.

"Wait, did he just call her Fū, our target?" question Durum.

"It seems she was our target this whole time." said Shiro as he narrowed his eyes.

"Listen to me Fū! said Shibuki. "I know you could not find friendship within the village. I know it may seem like finding a place you can truly call home may never happen, but do not worry! I know, one day you'll find a group of people that will truly call you a friend, and accept you with open arms. They'll back you up no matter what, and you'll do the same for them! Your true friends are out there somewhere in the world, Fū! GO TO THEM, FŪ! Fū started to let more tears come down from her eyes as she listen, to her only friend. "DO NOT FALL INTO HATRED! ALWAYS REMEMBER WHAT I HAVE TAUGHT YOU, AND HAVE A BRIGHT FUTURE!"

"Shibuki!" cried Fū. She didn't want to leave Shibuki behind. He was the only one that truly cared for her. He always looked out for her, and has always been there for her.

"AND ALWAYS REMEMBER, THAT I WILL ALWAYS BE YOUR FRIEND, FŪ!" Fū truly did not want to leave Shibuki behind, but he is doing everything he can to protect her, and she can not let his efforts go to waste. Fū jumped in the water, and quickly swam to the underwater caves. "WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU! After Shibuki made his hand signs, a dragon made of water came out of the lake, and launched itself towards Shiro, Arisu, and Durum.

Durum was about to step up, but Shiro raised his arm in front of the brute. "No, let me do this." Shiro started to gather purple lightning in his hand as it started to form into a lance. "Sphinx Bolt." Shrio threw his purple lightning enhance lance at the water dragon as it tore it apart. Shibuki eyes widen as the lance of purple lightning tore right through the village leader's chest, leaving a wide gaping hole in his chest. Before Shibuki could fall in the lake, he could hear Shiro's mocking words.

"And, so falls the leader of The Hidden Waterfall Village." Shiro smirked darkly as Shibuki fall into the lake of the village.

**In the lake**

Shibuki continue to fall deep into the village's lake as his life started to drain away from him. Hopefully, Fū had enough time to run away, that's what really matters anyway. He protected Fū into the very end, and that was alright. Shibuki knew Fū had a bright future ahead of her, and he would do anything to protect her, so she could live in that happy bright future.

_"Fū, my only wish for you is, to have a bright future." _thought Shibuki with a smile as he closed his eyes as he dive deeper into the village lake, and the last of life started to slip away.

**Back to Shiro, Arisu, and Durum**

Durum sighed. "Our target got away."

"No matter. We'll catch her eventually." said Shiro.

"So, what is our next objective, sir?" asked Arisu.

"You two stay here, and destroy that rest of this village. said Shiro. "Make sure you keep some of the villagers alive, this place seems like a perfect base for Sphinx Crusade."

"And yourself, sir?" asked Durum.

"I'm going on ahead to our other base near here, and have that white hair fool to get his men ready to search for Fū." said Shiro. "Shouldn't gotten to far from the area." Shiro jumped inside the lake leaving Arisu, and Durum behind.

**Fū location**

Fū continued to run from The Hidden Waterfall Village as the tears on her face were still fresh. As soon as she came she quickly left around that area as soon as possible. As for her next plan, she has no idea. She is not even sure if Shiro has other people looking for her.

_"For now, I'll lay low, and try to think of a plan next." _thought Fū as she continue to just.p tree from tree.

**Back to where Naruto, and the others are located**

"So, Shiro is the one going after that jinchūriki, huh? asked Ryo as he was jumping tree to tree with everyone with the exception of Nami as she was clinging on Luffy's back. Hinata, with her Byakugan activated, was in front of the team scouting ahead for any enemies.

"I guess what we should do is to see if he has a base located around here." said Kakashi.

"There is no doubt he probably does." said Hikari.

"It has been long time since Naruto, Kakashi, and myself been at The Hidden Waterfall Village. said Sakura. "It's probably one of the best hiding spots they could find, especially from Konoha Ninjas."

"You know, considering this village is an ally of yours, I would think you would check up on them." said Erza.

"It has been a long time since we have contact with The Hidden Waterfall Village." said Kakashi. "Missions from the village seemed to stop coming. The most we hear from them is probably when the villages trade merchandise."

"Shows you Shibuki taking care of the village just fine." smirked Naruto.

"Guys, I'm bored, when are we getting there?" whined Luffy as he swung from branch to branch with his rubber arms.

"I'm with Luffy, I'm done hopping from tree, I'm ready for whatever Sphinx Crusade throw at is," said Zoro.

"Why are the two of you always ready to jump straight into battle?" sighed Nami in annoyance.

"Hinata, anybody in sight yet? ask Ichigo.

Hinata narrowed her eyes. "Yes, I see a group of people up ahead!"

Natsu smirked. "Yeah, I can smell them from here."

Nami sweat-drop. "Wait, you can smell them? What are you, a dog?"

"Natsu is a dragon slayer, and because of that, Natsu smell is that of a dragon." explained Erza.

"That's so cool!" exclaim Luffy. "His like dragonoid human!"

"Do you even know what that is?" question Nami.

Further up, indeed as Hinata, and Natsu said is true, up ahead were a group of people, who were cloth in black armor similar to the ones Luffy, and Nami saw when first meeting Reina.

"HEY, SPHINX CRUSADE!"

"What was that?" question a Sphinx Crusade member as he looked around his surroundings with his team.

"UP THERE!" A Sphinx Crusade member pointed up to the sky to see Natsu, holding a huge fireball in both of his hands.

"FIRE DRAGON: BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natsu launched the huge fireball at the group of Sphinx Crusade, nearly taking out the whole group.

"Watch it, dragon breath." said Zoro. "Don't get too greedy, and save some for the rest of us!"

"I agree with Zoro!" said Ryo as he kicked a Sphinx Crusade soldier in the face. "You nearly took the whole group out.

"Why should we even bother with these guys?" question Luffy as he dodged the Sphinx soldiers attacks with Nami screaming as she was almost hit with each attack. "We're not even after these guys." Luffy launched a Gum Gum Pistol at the group of Sphinx Crusade soldiers who attacked him, knocking out each soldiers. "These guys are weak."

"LUFFY, DID YOU FORGET I'M HANGING ON YOUR BACK!" yelled Nami, in comical anger as she pulled Luffy's cheeks.

"Well, you're the one that didn't want to jump tree to tree." argued Luffy

"Are you guys forgetting," Kakashi jumped in air, dodging two strikes from two Sphinx Crusade soldiers, and knocked out the two with a kick. "That we need some of them conscious, to tell us where their base."

"I get the feeling all they really care about is the fighting, and not the plan itself." said Hikari with a sigh, as she knocked out several more Sphinx Crusade soldiers.

Soon enough the number of Sphinx Crusade soldier decrease until only one was left. The last soldier tries to run away, but Erza threw her sword which made him drop to ground in fear. The soldier looked up to see Alliance looking down on him.

"Please, don't hurt me! I'll tell you anything you want, JUST DON'T HURT ME!" pleaded The Sphinx Crusade Soldier.

"Man, his annoying." commented Ichigo.

"Tell us where your base is!" demanded Sakura.

"I-its located just a little deeper into the forest near from here, Lord Shiro was there a about a few minutes ago. He then left to go to the Hidden Waterfall Village. said The Sphinx Crusade soldier. "That's all I know, please let me go!"

Yuri digged inside the soldiers pants pocket, and pulled out a device that looked like a P.A.T. "Can't have you telling your friends that we're coming." said Yuri as he crushed the device."

"Was that a P.A.T? asked Erza.

"Yes, but with several different functions." said Yuri. "So, how are we going to do this? Are we all going to the base, or to The Hidden Waterfall Village, or we separate in groups?"

"I say we separate in teams, that way we can cover more ground this way." said Kakashi.

"I think that would be best." agreed Erza. "How should we organize the teams?"

"I'll go with Naruto, and Sakura to the Hidden Waterfall Village." said Kakashi.

"Then, I guess I'll take anyone who's willing to go with me to their base." said Yuri.

"Hinata, you go with Yuri's team to help locate the base." said Kakashi.

"Understood, Kakashi-sensei." said Hinata.

"Natsu, you go along with Yuri's team." said Erza.

"What about you?" asked Natsu.

I'm going along with Kakashi's team. I have unfinished business with Shiro." said Erza.

"WHAT, YOUR GOING AFTER SHIRO?" yelled Natsu, displeased. "I WANT TO FIGHT THAT BASTARD! COME ON SWITCH PLACES WITH ME!"

"Are you disobeying my orders?" Erza glared Natsu.

"No sir!" said Natsu as he quickly his behind Yuri.

"Yea, I think I'll just stick with Yuri's team." said Nami, chuckling nervously.

"You just don't want to fight against Shiro, and whoever he brought with him." said Ichigo.

"Quiet you!" exclaim Nami. "Going to the village is sounding like a death wish!"

"Alright, alright, I get it. Just shut up already" replied Ichigo, as Nami glared at him.

"Hey, Luffy, you don't mind if I go with Kakashi team do you?" asked Zoro as he walked over to Kakashi.

"Sure, I don't mind, just don't get lost. laughed Luffy.

"Shut up." said Zoro.

Yuri turned to Ryo, and Hikari. "What are you two going to do?"

"I think, I'm going to go with you, Yuri." said Ryo.

"Then, I'll lend Kakashi's team a hand." said Hikari, walking over to Kakashi. Now, Naruto, Sakura, Erza, Zoro, and Hikari, led by Kakaahi, are heading towards The Hidden Waterfall Village. While, Natsu, Luffy, Nami, Ichigo, Hinata, Ryo, led by Yuri, are heading towards a base

"Alright, let's get a move on. We can not let Sphinx Crusade get a hold of The Hidden Waterfall's jinchūriki."

"Like hell I'll let that happen!" exclaim Naruto.

"And while you guys are doing that, we'll go their base, and lay waste on The Sphinx Crusade!" smirked Yuri.

"Sounds like a good time to me." smirked Natsu.

"Everyone, let's get a move on!" said Yuri. Hinata, if you would lead the way." Hinata nodded as she leaped deeper into the forest, with the rest of Team Yuri following.

"Everyone, let's get move on, hopefully we're not too late." said Kakashi.

"Then, let's get a move on!" Naruto leaped away toward The Hidden Waterfall Village.

"Naruto, you knucklehead, wait for us! said Sakura as she followed her teammate.

Era chuckled. "He reminds me of Natsu. It almost like they could be brothers." Era followed after the two.

"Hey, if any of you guys get lost, don't expect us to find you anytime soon!" said Zoro as leaped away, in the wrong direction.

"You say that, but your going in the wrong direction!" Hikari grabbed Zoro by the shirt, and followed Naruto, Sakura, and Erza.

"HEY LET ME GO!" yelled Zoro.

Kakashi sighed. Oh boy, this mission is going to be a long one." Kakashi went after his team.

"Oh my." A Venus flytrap started to phase out of the ground, and it snap open. Inside was a humanoid being half of its body was white, and the other half was black. The figure was wearing a black cloak with read clouds. This is Zetsu of the Akatsuki. "Sounds like Konoha ninjas are on the move, though I wonder who those other people are? They don't look like they are around here."

**"Doesn't matter," **said Black Zetsu. **"We need to report this to the Leader. He would want to know, someone else, other than the Akatsuki, are after the jinchūriki."**

"I wonder how Leader will react to this?" question White Zetsu, with a smirk. "It look like things will be a little bit more interesting!"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to vote on my profile to see if you want Kingdom Hearts in Collided World. See ya next time!**


	9. Chapter 8: Battle Begins!

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Back with another chapter of Collided Worlds. So, hope you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I only own my characters.**

**Chapter 8: Battle begins! Fight for the jinchuriki, Fu begins!**

* * *

"So, you came back."

Shiro gave the man he was looking at a bored stare. The man had white shoulder length hair. He was wearing a open black vest, black pants, and a brown belt. He had a muscular and define figure. This man was Mizuki. Former Konoha ninja, and now alliance to Orochimaru, and Sphinx Crusade. "We've lost the jinchūriki."

Mizuki howled in laughter. "You lost the demon girl, how rich! So, why are you back here?."

"Came back here to tell you to get your men ready. She couldn't gotten too far."

Mizuki narrowed his eyes. "And why would I give my men to you? They are my subordinates! They follow me, not you!"

Shiro glared at Mizuki's arrogance. "Don't forget, it was us, Sphinx Crusade, who helped you escaped from that fail prison break that occur a year ago in Konoha." Mizuki started to shake a little a bit as Shiro continue to glare at him. "I have no idea why Reiji would waste his time recruiting someone like you."

"Why you-," Mizuki glared at Shiro. He truly hated this man. _"How dare he thinks he is superior to me! He is nothing!" _

Shiro shook his head. "Just talking to you is giving me a headache. Anyway just be ready to head out, and have some of your men ready to depart. Shiro left the room as Mizuki glared at the student of Xeno's back in rage.

* * *

**Team Yuri's Location**

"Hinata, see anything yet?" asked Yuri.

Hinata shook her head. "No, nothing yet."

"Geez, how deep in the forest do we have to be." sighed Yuri.

I thought it would be easy to found them considering we found a small crowd of Sphinx Crusade soldiers." said Ichigo.

"Exactly." agreed Yuri. "So, they have to be close.

"Why don't we just cause a ruckus, and bring them to us?" question Natsu, with bored look on his face. "That would make things much easier."

"And then that will defeat the purpose of being stealthy." said Ryo. "And plus there is a chance Sphinx Crusade has the jinchūriki from The Hidden Waterfall Village. So even after beating all Sphinx Crusade soldiers out here, we still would have to find their base.

"HELLO!" yelled out Luffy. "SPHINX CRUSADE, YOU OUT THERE? WE ARE HERE TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

Nami punched Luffy on the head. "You idiot! Did you not hear Ryo? We're trying to be sneaky!"

"Right, sorry." said Luffy.

"Everyone, I've found something!" called out Hinata.

"What did you find, Hinata?" question Yuri, as everyone gather around Hinata, to discovered a huge door that seem to led underground.

"It took some time, but I can clearly see some people, which lead me to this entrance." said Hinata.

"Underground?" question Ichigo. "So, that means their base is underground?"

"That is correct." nodded Hinata. "I would of found them sooner, but every time I see someone, their chakra keeps fading in, and out making it hard see them.

"Is it a trap?" asked Nami.

"No, that's not it." said Yuri.

"Hinata eyes are just starting adjust to Mana, that's all." said Ryo.

"Mana?" question Natsu.

"That's what Rajin said he had when I first met him." said Ichigo.

"Same with Reina." said Nami. "Just what is Mana?"

"Mana is basically life energy that mix both physical and mental energy." explained Ryo.

"Like chakra." said Hinata.

"That is right, but the differences is we don't need hand signs with our attacks. said Yuri. "Also, we have more access to certain elements, for example, light and darkness."

"And for that reason, I always feel like chakra is a bit... stiff." said Ryo nonchalantly.

"Can anybody use mana?" ask Ichigo.

"Yeah, anybody can, but it takes really intense training to use and control it. answered Yuri. "Well, enough explaining, let's see what's going on down there, and stop whatever the Sphinx Crusade has plan." Everyone nodded and walked into Sphinx Crusade base.

"Not very spacious is it?" question Ichigo as the rest of the team looked around the base.

"I can tell there are just narrow hallways." said Yuri. "A problem since we have a big group."

"Most likely then we have to split up." said Ryo.

"Alright then, Hinata, you are going to be with me." said Yuri. Hinata nodded.

"Ryo, you go with Natsu and Luffy. Ryo nodded with Natsu giving a thumbs up. "And please try not attract attention to yourselves."

"No promises!" smiled Ryo as Natsu, Luffy, and himself ran straight ahead.

Yuri sighed. "Anyway, Ichigo, Nami you two take the right side."

"Got it." nodded Ichigo.

"You better protect me while we are done here!" said Nami as Ichigo and herself ran down the the right hallway.

"Aren't you a pirate? Should you be able to protect yourself?" scowled Ichigo as the two ran further down the hallway.

"Shall we, Hinata?" said Hinata. Hinata nodded as the two took the left hallway.

* * *

**To Natsu, Luffy, and Ryo's location**

"Hey guys." called out Luffy.

"Yeah." responded Ryo. "Everything okay?"

"I'm just hungry." whined Luffy as his stomach growled.

"Seriously, now?" Luffy's stomach growled again. Ryo let out a sigh. "Well, Luffy, I do not have food on me."

"But, Ryo!" Luffy continue to whine. Natsu stomach started to growled as well. "See, I'm not the only one!"

"All this talk about food is making me hungry." comment Natsu.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" The trio looked ahead to see a group of Sphinx Crusade soldiers ahead of them, and are armed with spears. "WHO ARE YOU, AND HOW DID YOU FIND THIS PLACE!"

"We got caught already?" groaned Ryo.

"Well that didn't take long." said Luffy.

"HEY, DID YOU HEAR ME!" yelled out the Sphinx Crusade soldier.

"So what should we do?" asked Natsu. "Yuri said to not to attract attention."

"Well, I think that is the only way to get out of this, unfortunately." said Ryo.

The Sphinx Crusade soldier started to lose his patience. "WHO ARE YOU BASTARDS!"

"Oh, sorry, my bad was not paying attention." smiled Ryo as he rubbed his head. My name is Ryo, and these two are my friends Natsu, and Luffy.

"Yo." greeted Natsu, and Luffy.

"Alright, do you three have any idea where you are?" question the Sphinx Crusade soldier.

"The Sphinx Crusade's Underground Headquarters." answered Luffy.

"With the possibility holding a jinchiraki" added Natsu as he engulf his fist into flames showing he was ready to fight.

"Jinchuriki." corrected Ryo

"So you know who we are, and what our main objective is." said the Sphinx Crusade soldier. "Except, we do not have the jinchuriki."

"You don't?" question Ryo.

"But, that doesn't concern you!" shouted the Sphinx Crusade as he charged at the trio.

Ryo smirked as he quickly unsheathe his sword, and dash at the charging soldier. The Sphinx Crusade soldier eyes widen as Ryo was right in front of him, and was defeated by a quick downward slash from Ryo.

The rest of the Sphinx Crusade soldiers backed up in fear as they saw their leader defeated. "Why are you guys backing up?" smirked Ryo as his own sword started to engulf in flames. "BURNING ARC!" Ryo swinged his sword launching a wave of flames that cut and burned the Sphinx Crusade soldiers defeating the whole group.

"Nice Ryo!" Natsu gave Ryo a thumbs up. "Took the whole group up!"

"It was nothing, they were weak anyway." said Ryo.

"Hey guys, so what should we do now?" asked Luffy. "I mean the jinchuraki is not even here."

"Jinchuriki." corrected Ryo before answering. "Since the jinchuriki is not here. I guess we just find the guy in charge of this base, and kick his ass."

"A plan I can agree fully on." smirked Natsu.

"Alright, where do we find the boss of this base?" smirked Luffy.

"Unfortunately, I knocked out every soldier here." said Ryo. "So, let's just keep searching. If we are lucky enough we can find out where he is ourselves, or just find another soldier."

"Alright then, I'm getting all fired up now." smirked Natsu. "Let's find this guy, and take him down." Ryo, and Luffy nodded. As Natsu, Luffy, and Ryo ran off, a conscious soldier reached for his P. A. T, and pressed a button.

"Sir… we have… a problem." said the soldier.

"What kind of problem?" responded Mizuki voice from the P. A. T.

**To Ichigo and Nami**

Ichigo and Nami have been running for awhile now. The two have checked each room they passed by, but still haven't found anything.

"I wonder if we'll find anything" said Ichigo.

"Well, it seems like we haven't found anything, not even a Sphinx Crusade member has shown up yet." said Nami.

"Hopefully everyone is okay." said Ichigo. "Being discover now will lose any advantages we have of sneaking in here."

_"Which makes me worry about Luffy." _thought Nami with a sigh.

"Well come on, we have to find this jinchūriki." said Ichigo

"Excuse me." said a voice. Ichigo and Nami immediately turned around with Ichigo bringing out Zangetsu, and Nami bringing out her Clima tact. The voice belong to a old man wearing a worn out ragged clothes, and had like a black ring around his neck.

"Oh, oh please don't hurt me, I'm just an old man!" pleaded the old man.

"Okay, was not expecting an old man." said Ichigo with a confused look. "Who are you, old man?"

"I could ask you the same thing young man." said the old man as he calmed down sensing Ichigo and Nami are not a threat. "My name is Millie."

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." greeted Ichigo. "And this is my friend Nami."

"Hey there."

"Not many people come down here, or even know it exist." said Millie. "So tell me, what brings you down here."

"Well we are looking for someone label as a jinchūriki, and also take down whatever Sphinx Crusade forces are here." explained Nami. "But I'm rather curious to know why are you down here? I mean you don't look like someone from Sphinx Crusade."

Millie gave out a dry chuckle. "Yes, young lady, you are correct. I'm not part of Sphinx Crusade. Millie started to frown. "I'm more like their slave."

"Their slave!" Nami eyes widen in shock. "What do you mean?"

Millie sighed as he started to explain. "Sphinx Crusade, they don't just destroy, but they conquer. Take people away from their homes by force." Millie started to clench his fist in anger. "They treat us like toys, using us to feed them, cloth them, build for them, we are nothing, but toys to fuel their own amusement."

_"This... this is what Rajin was talking about when we first met." _Ichigo clench his teeth in anger. _"Those bastards! How can they treat human lives like this!"_

"12 years ago, my family and I were lost after a storm occurred." said Millie. "And to our unfortunate luck we ran into a squadron of Sphinx Crusade soldiers. And then we were taking here." Ichigo and Nami glance at each other knowing this old man, and his family must of been stuck in Naruto's region after the planet split. "We were mostly in the dark, hardly could ever leave, so Sphinx Crusade were always in the base, making it impossible to escape.

"12 years of being separated from your family, being forced here against your will. That must of been tough." said Nami.

"Yes, it was quite hard to endure." sighed Millie. "This base, when we first arrived here, did not always look like this." Ichigo and Nami raised their eyebrow in confusion. "This place was abandoned, and the owner of this place was someone call Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru?" said Ichigo in confusion.

"Maybe Naruto, Sakura, or Kakashi knows someone by that name." said Nami. "Considering this is their part of the world."

"Well none the less." Millie said catching Ichigo and Nami attention. "I'll take you too my family. Even though Sphinx Crusade soldiers hardly came down this way, it is dangerous to be in the opening like this."

"Alright then, we'll follow you then." said Ichigo as Millie started to walk away with Nami, and himself following. Millie had lead to a room that was deep inside the former abandoned base. Millie open the door, and inside was a young woman, and man, and two children, a boy and girl.

"Father, you're alright!" the young woman rushed to Millie giving him a hug. "We were worried something had happen to you."

"I am fine, my daughter." said Millie giving the young woman a reassuring hug. Millie turned to Ichigo, and Nami. "This is my daughter, Jennie."

"Father, who are these people?" question Jennie wary of Ichigo, and Nami. "Are they part of Sphinx Crusade?"

"No need to worry." reassured Millie. "These two are not part of Sphinx Crusade."

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and here is my friend Nami." greeted Ichigo. "My friend, and I are here to take care of Sphinx Crusade, along with another group of friends that came with us."

"That's quite a task to handle, young man." said the young man. "You, and the young lady seem a bit young to fight Sphinx Crusade." The young man glared at Ichigo, and Nami. "Sphinx Crusade is a lethal group, children shouldn't be meddling!"

"Soka, calm yourself!" said Millie. "I know separation from our home is making us restless, and aggressive, but that is no reason to be rude to our guest here."

"But, Millie-." The man known as Soka started to say.

Millie interrupted. "Soka, calm yourself."

"Grandpa!" yelled the two kids as they quickly ran over to hug Millie.

Ah, there are my two grandchildren." chuckled Millie. Millie looked at the boy. "Ronya." and then looked over to the girl. "And Tonya."

"Are you hurt, grandfather?" asked Tonya, in concern.

"If any of those Sphinx hurt you, I'll make them regret it!" exclaimed Ronya.

"Ronya, how many times do we have to tell you!" Tonya glared at Ronya. "You'll just get hurt fighting them!" argued Tonya.

"No I won't!" retorted Ronya. "I'll make them sorry they ever mess with us!"

"Isn't he a bundle of energy.* chuckled Nami.

Jennie nodded in agreement with a smile. "Despite this troubling times, the kids have been full for energy. Just looking at them has me hoping to one day to leave this place, and go back home."

"Just keep believing, and one day you'll be free from this." smiled Ichigo. "Hope is what keeps us going."

Jennie smiled. "I agree."

"Tch, if hope is what keeps us going." Soka frowned. "Maybe it's better we accept our reality." Millie, Jennie, Ichigo, and Nami frowned.

"Soka, how could you say something like that!" frowned Jennie.

"Face the fact, Jennie, we are never getting out of here!" shouted Soka. "That damn Mizuki is never letting us go! Do honestly believe a word that damned bastard says!"

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo, in curiosity.

Millie sighed. "About a year ago, when Mizuki took control of this base, he has promised us freedom. If, we do as he commands."

"We did everything that man ask. We cleaned up the base, we traveled to different villages, worked us to death even when we were tired." cried Jennie as tears started to fall.

Soka hugged his wife as he frowned at the thought of Mizuki. "That bastard worked us night and day, kept adding new assignments. Even made our little children work beyond their capabilities. He is a monster."

"Being forced to do something against your will, huh?" muttered Nami as she thought of a certain person. This person was Arlong, a fishman from the Grandline, who came, and took over Nami's hometown. Forced Nami to join his crew, and draw maps for his crew. Arlong made a deal with Nami that if she gets 1 million berries, and she met the deadline, he would leave Cocoyashi Village. Arlong betrayed Nami by sending Marines to take the money she had collected to save her village. That was when Nami finally realized Arlong was never going to let her free.

_"Guess you weren't a one of kind after all, huh?" _thought Nami with frown.

"We've been trapped here for 12 years!" exclaimed Soka. "Separated from our family, our home! So excuse me, for not believing in hope, excu-."

"Well, start believing!" exclaimed Ichigo, interrupting Soka. Soka looked at Ichigo with wide eyes. "Starting today, you will believe in hope! We'll get you out of here!"

"No, no please you don't hav-." Jennie started to say.

"Yes, yes we do!" said Nami. "Because if we don't who will!" Nami smiled. "Don't worry, you'll be home soon."

Ichigo chuckled. "So you're with me on this one? Thought you would argue about getting out of here."

Nami frowned. "I'm not heartless. It's not like we can leave them." Nami felt a tug on her skirt as she look down to see Tonya staring at her.

"Ma'am, can you really take us home?" asked Tonya, with hope in her eyes.

Nami smiled. "You can count on us!" Tonya smiled as she hugged Nami's leg.

Ichigo nodded. "Then, let's get moving!" A loud crash that could be heard throughout the whole base alerting everybody. "What the hell was that!"

_"I have a bad feeling about this." _thought Nami, as she had a good idea who causing this much noise throughout the former abandon base.

* * *

_**To Natsu, Luffy, and Ryo**_

After beating those group of Sphinx Crusade soldiers. Many more started to appear before trio. Natsu, Luffy, and Ryo were able to defeat them no problem.

"GUM GUM GATLING GUN!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"BURNING ARC!"

Natsu, Luffy, and Ryo's attack took out a majority of the soldiers that were in their away.

"We really do not have time for this!" shouted Ryo, as he took down another Crusade soldiers.

"GET OUT OF OUR DAMN WAY!" shouted Natsu, taking out another group of Sphinx Soldiers with his Fire Dragon Roar.

"GUM GUM PISTOL!" Luffy took out another small group of Crusade soldiers. "This is getting annoying! Natsu, Ryo, send them my way! I'll knocked out every one of them!"

"You got it, Luffy!' shouted Natsu, and Ryo. Natsu, and Ryo started to attack the enemies toward Luffy direction as Luffy started to spin, and wrap himself like a rubber ball.

"GUM GUM FIREWORKS!" Luffy unwrapped himself unleashing a barrages of punches and kicks taking out the whole group of soldiers.

"Nice one, Luffy." complimented Natsu. "Took the whole group out."

"Good for us." said Ryo, while stretching. "That was getting annoying. Natsu, Luffy, and Ryo all walked in a very spacious, big room. The room on the other side of the room was a big snake statue. Ahead of the trio was a group of Crusade soldiers standing in front of a big cage.

"More of you guys, really?" Natsu cracked his fists. "You guys just don't know when to quit.*

The soldier in front snorted. "Like we're going to fight you! Instead, our leader got something fun for you."

This time Ryo snorted. "Really? And what's that suppose to be?"

"Let it out men!" Natsu, Luffy, and Ryo looked very confused as the soldiers were starting to unlock the gate behind them. The trio could hear a growl causing Ryo's eyes to widened.

"I'm really hungry." whined Luffy, as he rubbed his stomach.

"Luffy, that's not your stomach." said Ryo, as he went into a battle stance. A canine like creature came out of the cage, its skin was purple, has two bull like horns on its head, and had a red mane.

"Ryo, what is that!" yelled Luffy, as Natsu, and himself got in a battle stance. The creature howled as soldiers backed away from the creature.

The creature let out a loud roar as Ryo answered. "A Behemoth."

* * *

_**To Team Kakashi's location**_

"How do you think the others are doing?" asked Sakura as the whole group was jumping tree to tree towards The Hidden Waterfall Village.

"I'm sure they're fine." said Naruto.,"Pretty sure they can take care of themselves."

"I agree, there's no need to worry." agreed Kakashi. "What we need to worry about is when confront the enemy." Kakashi frowned. "For all we know, Crusade probably has the jinchūriki already.

"That would be very bad if they do." said Hikari.

"Do you have any idea on what they would do with jinchūriki, Hikari?" asked Erza.

"Well, I have an idea." said Hikari. "Kakashi, probably came to the same conclusion I have."

"Care to share with the rest of us? I would like to know what they enemy is up to." said Zoro.

Hikari sighed. "The conclusion I came up with is, their probably going to extract the bijuu's chakra from the jinchūriki, and then have Xeno absorb some of it."

"WHAT!" shouted everyone, in for Kakashi.

"Yes, that's what I came up with." said Kakashi. "I can't imagine Xeno having any plans for the bijuus as of now, unless he changed his plan. No, what Sphinx Crusade main objective right now is to restore Xeno to his full strength."

"I guess that makes since." said Sakura, clenching her teeth.

"Like it matters!" exclaimed Naruto. "Either way, we're saving The Hidden Waterfalls Village's jinchūriki! We'll save the jinchūriki, and prevent Xeno's recovery!"

"Well said." Zoro smirked.

"You think you can stop Master Xeno's recovery?"

Kakashi's eyes widen. "EVERYONE SPREAD OUT!" Everyone separated from each other as a purple lightning bolt struck the ground leaving a crater.

Raging Bolt!" Zoro turned around to see Arisu unleashing a barrage of lightning slashes from her sword towards him. Zoro quickly unsheathe his katana, and managed to block most of Arisu attack.

"Damn." cursed Zoro, as blood started to trail down from his head.

"Not bad swordsmen." commented Arisu. "You managed to guard from most of my attacks."

"Zoro, you alright?" asked Hikari. Durum appeared behind Hikari with smirk as he was about to thrust a punch at her. Hikari face had a serious expression as she dodged Durum's attack, shocking him.

"I can sense you, you fool!" shouted Hikari as she landed a kick into Durum's stomach. Hikari backed away from Durum confusing him.

"CHHHAAA!" Durum looked up to see Sakura in the air ready to strike him with a punch. Durum eyes widen as Sakura punched Durum with all her might causing the ground to crack, and make a huge crater.

"Nice one, Sakura!" said Hikari.

"Thanks!" replied Sakura.

"Not bad." said Shiro. "Not many people can injure Durum like that." Shiro caught two of Naruto's clones punches, and stabbed both of them with a small blade of purple lightning. Erza charged in swinging at Shiro with her blade. "Ah, its nice to see you again, Erza, right?" Shiro was dodging Erza's attack before both of them backed away from each other.

"It looks like we found you." frowned Kakashi.

"We can say the same with you." smirked Shiro as Durum recovered from Sakura's attack.

"Where is the jinchūriki! Tell us now!" demanded Ezra, pointing her blade at Shiro.

Shiro snorted. "We don't know. She ran away from us before we could capture her."

_"So, they haven't capture the jinchūriki yet. That's good." _thought Kakashi. "What did you do to the viilage."

"Destroyed it." smirked Shiro.

"YOU WHAT!' shouted Naruto, in anger. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE VILLAGERS!"

Durum smirked. "Some alive, some dead. See, what makes it even more funny is that the villagers, themselves, let us in."

"Your lying!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Oh, his not lying." said Shiro. "The villagers had let us inside the village, in favor of getting rid of their jinchūriki, Fū."

"Fū?" question Sakura.

"I'm guessing that's the jinchūriki's name." said Hikari, glaring at Shiro.

"The villagers led you into their village?" Erza question in confusion.

"The villagers hated her so much, they do anything to get rid of her, so they let us in." smirked Shiro.

"That's awful." said Hikari. "She was one of them. How could they betray her."

"Oh please." snorted Shiro. "Its not like they cared for the girl. They didn't even think she was human."

"Betraying your own kind." Zoro frowned. "That's just wrong."

"Like it matters." yawned Shiro. "She will be ours."

"Like we're going to let that happen!" declared Kakashi, revealing his Sharingan

"We'll take you guys out, and protect Fū." declared Naruto, getting ready to fight.

"Then by all means." Purple lightning started engulf Shiro's whole body. "Come, and get us!"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: And with that, chapter is done. I would also like to announce that, for the Fairy Tail timeline, I may switch it to post Edolas arc as I have no idea how to add it to the story. I have an idea for like a different dimension kinda thing, but i do not want to use Edolas for that, and also that is way off in the future. So this may occur after Edolas instead of before. Also, for the poll i have on my account, I'm going to end it, not many people voted anyway. So, I'm going to take a shot in the dark, and going to add Kingdom Hearts into Collided World. But, don't worry Kingdom Hearts characters will not join yet. This is still the beginning of the story after all. To those who may be against Kingdom Hearts joining this fic, I hope you at least give it a chance. That is all the announcements I want to make so I'll see you guys later!**


	10. Chapter 9: New Enemies!

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here I am with another chapter of Collided Worlds, so I hope guys will enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only own my characters!**

**Chapter 9: New enemies?! Organization with the red clouds!**

* * *

"Who wants the first privilege to have a dance with me?" mocked Shiro, with a grin.

"Allow me!" declared Erza as she charged in with her sword.

"I've been waiting for this rematch!" smirked Shiro, as he dodged Erza's assault. Shiro caught Erza's arm, stopping her attack. Erza, using her free arm, summoned another of her sword, and struck Shiro. Shiro, letting go of Erza's arm, jumped back dodging the attack.

"Aren't you quick on your feet!" exclaimed Erza, as she charged in for another there assault. Shiro smirked as he striked Erza in the stomach with his palm.

"Come on!" yelled out Shiro. "Don't tell me this is all you got!' Shiro eyes widened as Erza made a recovery, and kicked him in the stomach, sending him soaring through the air.

"Not even close!" Erza dashed after Shiro, and rapidly attacking him with her dual swords. Shiro's cut up body burst into purple electricity, paralyzing Erza. "What, a clone!" exclaimed Erza in shock.

"Erza, watch out!" Erza turn slightly to see two Naruto clones kicking Shiro in the face.

"Erza, you okay?" asked Naruto.

Erza nodded. "Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you for the assist."

"Both you need to keep your guard up." declared Kakashi. "Shiro is not one to mess around with."

"Yeah, no kidding." commented Erza. Shiro stood up after Naruto's kick unharmed.

"I kicked him full force." frowned Naruto. "And it didn't even faze him."

Meanwhile with Sakura, and Hikari's fight. Durum charged towards Hikari, punching her at rapidly. Hikari was easily dodging Durum punches with ease.

"All strength, but no speed." declared Hikari as she swiftly kicks Durum in the stomach rapidly. Hikari jumped in the air to let Sakura attack. Sakura lands a strong punch on Durum's face sending him sliding across the ground.

"You bitch!" cursed Durum. "I'll tear you apart!" Sakura, and Durum dashed towards each other as their punches collided with both of them in a struggle. Sakura smirked as she landed a punch in Durum in stomach, and another punch in the chest.

"Not much of a challenge, huh?" said Hikari.

"All bark, and no bite." smirked Sakura.

"You dare mock me!" yelled Durum, as he punched the ground sending out spikes of earth at the two females. Sakura, and Hikari jumped up dodging the earth spikes. Sakura, and Hikari slammed Durum to the ground with a ax kick causing the ground to crack.

Zoro, with both swords out, and Arisu were clashing with their swords as sparks would fly with each collision. Despite only wielding one sword, Arisu is able to deflect, and dodged Zoro slashes. Arisu swinged her sword horizontally, and Zoro jumped in the air dodging the attack. Zoro caught Arisu sword, and was about to strike with his other sword. Arisu sidestepped dodging Zoro's attack completely, and disappeared from Zoro's sight.

"What the!" Zoro was in shock to see Arisu disappeared from his sight completely. "Where she go!"

"Sonic Thrust!" Zoro turned around quickly to block Arisu's thrust attack, but was still pushed by the sheer force of her attack. "Nice job blocking my attack."

Zoro smirked. "You're not bad yourself, that "Sonic Thrust" must be a really good swordsmen technique if it was able to push me."

"Trust me, when I say, I have a techniques that you've never seen before." commented Arisu, ready to battle again.

"Then show me!" smirked Zoro, as he was also getting ready to fight again. Arisu charged at Zoro swinging her sword with rapid speed. Zoro kept his smirk on as he dodged Arisu's assault. Zoro backed up, and sheath one of his swords, which confuse Arisu. "Let's see how you handle this!" Zoro holds his sword above his shoulder, preparing his attack.

_"What is he doing?" _thought Arisu.

"36 Caliber Phoenix!" Zoro swinged his sword in a circular motion, launching a air compressed projectile. Arisu eyes widen as blocked Zoro's air slash, and manage to deflect it into the air, which cause some of the branches to be cut off from some trees.

"_Not bad, not only did she block my attack, but also manage to deflect it." _thought Zoro, with a smirked.

"That was an interesting technique." commented Arisu. "An air slash attack, huh?"

"It's a technique I learned awhile back." explained Zoro, drawing his second sword. "It's still in development there is more I can do with that attack."

"_If he has any more techniques like that." _Arisu stared at Zoro as she was getting ready for another round with Zoro. _"This may end up being more challenging."_

Back to Naruto, Kakashi, and Erza's fight with Shiro. Shiro was easily defeating Naruto's clones. None of Naruto's clones could even land a hit on Shiro. One of Naruto's clone came charging at Shiro with a kunai. Shiro dodged the clone's assault, and twisted it's arm, and stole the kunai. Shiro kicked the clone away as it popped from existence. Purple lightning started to gather around the kunai as Shiro started to swing it with his finger. Shiro threw the kunai as it stabbed a clone, and then purple lightning burst from the kunai as it took out the last few clones.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Shiro turned around to see a huge fireball coming towards his way. Shiro smirked as he jumped up dodging the fire style jutsu. Shiro turned around to see Erza in the air as well. Shiro dodged Erza's slash, and kneed her in the stomach. Shiro ax punched her, sending her hurtling towards the ground.

"Come on, you three. Not even trying here." mocked Shiro. "Aren't you suppose to be the best where you come from?"

"He's just toying with us." growled Naruto.

"Calm down, Naruto." instructed Kakashi. "Lose focus, and you'll give him exactly what he wants." Erza stood up as she glared at Shiro. "Are you alright, Erza?"

"I'm fine." replied Erza.

"Shall we start again." smirked Shiro. Shiro let his smirk down as a ringing noise was coming from his pocket. Shiro took out his own P.A.T device, and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"I don't like this." Kakashi narrowed his eyes in suspicion as Shiro started to smirk.

"Well done." Shiro laughed as he hanged up, and put away his P.A.T. "My men found the jinchūriki." announced Shiro.

"What!" exclaimed Naruto.

"They haven't capture her yet, seem to be having trouble catching her." shrugged Shiro. "Durum, Arisu, we are leaving."

"Hey, what's going!" shouted Sakura, as Durum leaped away. "Why are you running away!"

"Kakashi what's going on?" question Hikari,

"They found the jinchūriki." frowned Kakashi.

"That's bad." frowned Hikari,

"Looks like we're going to have to finish this another day swordsmen." said Arisu, as she sheath her sword, and leaped away.

"Hey, get back here!" yelled Zoro. "You can't just run!"

"Everyone, follow them!" ordered Kakashi.

"No complaints here!" exclaimed Naruto, as everyone went to follow Shiro's group.

"Lord Shiro, it looks like they're following us." said Durum.

Shiro smirked. "Indeed they are."

"_You're not getting away from me!" _thought Kakashi, as he was preparing a series of hand signs. "Lightning Style: LightningBeast Tracking Fang!" From Kakashi's hand, lightning started to form into a hound, and launched itself towards Shiro's group.

Shiro turned around as he grabbed his right wrist with his left hand. "Tch, just won't give up will you." Purple lightning started to form into orb of dark mana energy as the purple lightning started to circle around the orb. "Oblivion Discharge!" Shiro launched his attack at Kakashi's jutsu as both attacks collided, letting a big explosion occurred.

"Everyone, scatter!" ordered Kakashi, from the smoke created by the explosion. 9 figures from the smoke separated from each other, going into separate locations in the forest.

* * *

_**To Kakashi's location**_

"_Looks like I got separated from everyone else." _After leaping far enough, Kakashi stopped to take a look around his surroundings. _"Though, be separated could work in our advantage, maybe Shiro's group got separated as well from that explosion." _Kakashi jumped down from the tree, and started to run. _"From what I can gather, Shiro is probably the only one who knows where the jinchuriki is located. If I can find him, I can probably distract him long enough for the others to find the jinchuriki."_

* * *

_**To Zoro's location**_

"Looks like we got separated, great." groaned Zoro. "I guess the course of action is to take out those Crusade members." Zoro started to run through the forest. "With them out the way, it will be easier for us to find the jinchuriki."

* * *

_**To Luffy, Natsu, and Ryo's fight**_

Luffy, Naruto, and Ryo dodged the Behemoth tackle. The Sphinx Crusade soldiers were standing on the sidelines as they watch their beast charging at the three heroes.

"So, that's a Behemoth." gulped a soldier. "I heard rumors we had one, but to actually see one, it's kinda overwhelming."

The leader smirked. "If this one small Behemoth overwhelms you, then maybe it's good you haven't seen the ones we have back at home base."

"Okay, enough of this!" exclaimed Natsu, as he charged at the beast. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu punched it in the cheek sending it flying. The Behemoth recovered mid air, and planted itself on the ground. Ryo charged at the beast, and slashed it. Ryo's eyes widened as his slash didn't do anything to the beast skin. The Behemoth roared as Ryo quickly kicked the beast in the face sending it towards Luffy's direction as Luffy had his arms stretch back.

"Gum Gum Bazooka!" Luffy launched his attack at the Behemoth's stomach, making it howl in pain. Ryo ran towards the beast slashing the Behemoth with his sword, but just like last time, it had no effect on the beast. The Behemoth swiped his claw at Ryo. Ryo raised his arm blocking the attack, but was still sending flying at the snake statue.

"Ryo, you alright?" called out Natsu, as Ryo jumped down from the top of the statue.

"Yeah, I'm fine." replied Ryo. "Just trying to figure out why none of my attacks are working!"

The leader of the group started to laugh. "Of course your puny sword won't harm our Behemoth!" Ryo looked over at the leader in confusion. "You see this Behemoth is a special breed. No sword, or spear can scratch its skin!"

Ryo smirked. "Is that right?" Ryo sheath his sword, and dashed towards the beast. "Looks like I have to do this the old fashion way!"

"Don't leave us behind!" smirked Natsu, as Luffy, and himself were charging right beside Ryo.

"This beast is not going to beat us!" declared Luffy. "The same goes for your leader!" Luffy striked the Behemoth with a Gum Gum Pistol. Natsu attacked next with his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, leaving Ryo with the finishing blow.

"Phoenix Dance!" Ryo cloaked his feet in fire, and started to hit the Behemoth with barrages of enhance fire kicks, and then finished off his combo with downward heel kick. The Behemoth cracked the ground once it was hit by Ryo's final attack. The Behemoth stood up once more, but the beast legs were shaking as it got up.

"Alright, it looks like we're weakening it!" declared Luffy. "Just a few more attacks, and it should be down for good."

Uh, sir, this isn't looking good!" declared a Crusade grunt. "The three of them are actually winning!" The leader clench his fist in anger as he didn't expect the fight to be going in this direction.

The Behemoth howled as Luffy, Natsu, and Ryo smirked. The beast ran towards the trio ready to tackle it them. Natsu, and Ryo jumped on the Behemoth's horn, leaped off from it, and punched the Behemoth's back giving Luffy an opening.

"Gum Gum Gatling Gun!" Luffy unleashed a barrage of fists at the Behemoth. The beast was send flying, sliding across the ground, and crash into the wall causing it to collapse.

"Looks like it's close to being beaten." smirked Luffy. "Just a couple of more hits, and it should be down.

"Stupid beast!" cursed the leader, as he pulled out a device. The leader pressed on the device, and the Behemoth started to howl in pain. "Get back up! Your not done yet!" The Behemoth started to stand up, and came running at Luffy, Natsu, and Ryo.

"Why won't you just stay down!" roared Natsu, as he used his Fire Dragon's Roar. The behemoth manage to dodge Natsu's attack, and headbutt him in the stomach. Next, the behemoth slammed his claws at Luffy. Luffy jumped up, dodging the attack, but was whip by the beast tail. Ryo was jumping backwards dodging the behemoths bites. The behemoth open its mouth which gave Ryo an opening. Ryo slammed his knee into the beast jaw as the beast howled in pain. Luffy was in the air above the behemoth with his leg stretch into the air.

"Gum Gum Battle Axe!" Luffy slammed his foot on the beast head causing the ground to shake. The behemoth looked up to see Natsu, with both of his fist in flames.

"This time, stay down!" yelled out Natsu. "Fire Dragon's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu rapidly punched the behemoth with his enhanced fire punches. The behemoth was sent flying towards the group of Sphinx Crusade soldiers, and crashed into the wall. The leader eyes widen at the defeat of their behemoth. Sure it was a low class behemoth, but normal people shouldn't be even defeat a behemoth period not matter what class they are.

"Sir, they defeated the behemoth!" exclaimed a crusade soldier, shaking in fear. "What do we do!"

"So you guys ready to give up?" question Ryo, as he unsheathe his sword.

Luffy cracked his knuckles with a smirk on his face. " Or do we still have to bash some skulls in?"

The leader started to growled as his soldiers just stood there looking at the trio with fear in their eyes. The leader turned to the fallen behemoth with his device out. "Get up! You're still not done yet!"

Natsu sighed annoyance. "Are you still planning to use that behemoth?"

"It's not strong enough to beat us." said Luffy.

The leader was not listening as he pressed a button on his device causing the behemoth to howl in pain. "GET UP!"

"Hey, are you even listening!" shouted Ryo. "It can't fight anymore!"

The leader turn a knob on the device causing the behemoth to howl even more as the pain started to increase. Lighting starting to surge around the beast. "Who says you can rest, your not done yet! SO GET THE HELL UP!" yelled out the leader. "GET THE HELL UP, AND WIN MY BATTLE!"

"Enough! It can't fight anymore!" yelled Ryo.

"That damn bastard is hurting it!" Natsu glared at the leader. "It's one of them, doesn't he care about its well being!"

"I don't care about this beast! If it can't handle this, then it deserves to die!" yelled the leader, hearing Natsu. "It's only purpose is to serve me, and win my battles!" The leader pressed the button again as the the behemoth started to spit out blood.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Luffy charged right at the leader. "If you want to win so badly!" Luffy punched the leader with all his strength, sending him crashing into the wall. "Then, fight your own battles!" The device the leader had in his hand was thrown in the air, and was immediately destroyed by Ryo.

The group of Crusade soldiers were walking back slowly away from Luffy feeling fear washing over their body.

"So you guys." The group of Crusade Soldiers immediately turned around to see Natsu cracking his knuckles with a smirk. "You guys want to keep fighting or you want to give up?"

The soldiers all looked at each other, and immediately threw their weapons on the ground. "WE GIVE UP! DON'T HURT US!"

"Good choice." commented Natsu, as the soldiers ran out the room. Natsu looked over where the behemoth was, and saw Ryo kneeled down looking over at the behemoth's body. "Is it going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I think it will be fine." smiled Ryo. "Though it's still a child, I think it will be fine."

"That's considered as a child!" exclaim Natsu, and Luffy, in shock. Ryo nodded.

"But its so big!" said Luffy.

"Behemoths don't really grow in sizes. You can tell if they are an a child or an adult usually by the color of their skin." explained Ryo.

"These things are so cool!" exclaimed Natsu, with Luffy nodding in agreement.

"Well, we should probably get going." said Ryo.

Natsu, and Luffy nodded. "The crusade soldiers had said, they don't have the jinchuruki here." said Natsu. "That would mean, he/she is still out there."

"Come on! Let's get going!" exclaim Luffy. Natsu, and Ryo nodded. The behemoth let out a low growl catching the attention of the three trio.

"Look at that, you're okay!" smiled Natsu. The behemoth whimpered.

"Don't worry, those bastards won't hurt you anymore." smiled Luffy. "You know, you're pretty strong! Someone like you shouldn't hang around with weaklings like them." The behemoth gave the trio a confusing look.

Ryo nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind fighting you again! My master always told me behemoths were pretty tough." Ryo smiled. "Looks like he was right." The behemoth looked at Luffy, Natsu, and Ryo as it listened to their kind words. The behemoth starting to get up which alarmed Luffy, Natsu, and Ryo. The behemoth nudged his head towards his back.

"Wait… you want us… to ride you?" question Natsu, surprise by the behemoth gesture. The behemoth nodded.

"You're willing to help us?" asked Ryo. The behemoth nodded.

"This is going to be awesome!" cheered Luffy as he jumped on the behemoth back.

"We're actually going to ride a behemoth! I've always dreamed of riding one!" Ryo jumped on the behemoth's back with the obvious excitement in his eyes.

"Thanks a bunch!" Natsu jumped on the behemoth back. "We owe you one!" The behemoth roared in response as he jumped up, and started to rip apart the ceiling with his claws.

_**?**_

While both Kakashi. And Yuri's team fight off Xeno's Sphinx Crusade, a new organization is on its way to join the fight. Two people from said organization is already on their way. These two people are Itachi Uchiha, and Kisame Hoshigaki of the Akatsuki.

"Well, things sure got interesting." smirked Kisame. "Right, Itachi?" Itachi remained silent as Kisame continue talking. "Hard to believe there is another group after the jinchuriki, like we are."

"Kisame." said Itachi. "Whatever you do, do not underestimate the enemies we are about to face."

"Well, Itachi, seems to me you know about this new organization." replied Kisame. "Care to share?" Itachi kept silence, causing Kisame to smirk. "Well, I guess that just leaves more fun for me."

* * *

_**To Ichigo, and Nami**_

Ichigo, and Nami were leading out Millie, and his family out of Sphinx Crusade's hideout. While running in the hallways, they could see hear the sounds of Natsu, Luffy, and Ryo's fight with the behemoth.

"What is going?" question Soka, with a frown. "Sphinx Crusade have never been this noisy before!"

"I don't think its them." said Ichigo. "It's possible our friends are taking the grunts down."

"Your friends?" Soka looked shocked.

"I'm pretty sure we mention we had friends that came with us." replied Nami. "And knowing Luffy, he probably got the attention of the grunts here." Nami sighed. "Oh well, at least it draws their attention away from us!"

"I do hope your friends will be okay." said Millie. "I believe a week ago Sphinx Crusade had received a behemoth from their main base."

"What's a behemoth?" asked Ichigo.

"A high class monster." answered Millie. "A beast with destructive power. I've heard Sphinx Crusade have a cage of these vile beast in their control."

"I really do not like the sound of that." said Nami, while hugging herself.

Ichigo smirked. "Well, I wouldn't worry too much. I believe Natsu, Luffy, and Ryo will be fine with whatever challenge is on thrown at them."

"Do you believe in your friends that much?" question Soka, in shock. "Those things can rip off human bones like it was paper!'

"It's weird." Ichigo started to say. "I've only known them for three weeks, but I know they can do it!" Ichigo smirked. "I have complete faith in them!"

Nami nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you can trust Luffy, he is my captain. And while I don't know Natsu, and Ryo all that well, Luffy trusts them, and so I'll trust them as well."

"Tch, I'll believe it when I see it." retorted Soka. "You kids, thinking you can stand against Sphinx Crusade, so far I think you kids are nothing but all talk!"

"Soka!" frowned Jennie. "These kind people are willing to help us escape, and not once have you shown any gratefulness!"

"No, it's fine." said Ichigo. "Listen, Soka, by the end of this, we'll prove you wrong!" Soka did not respond back as the group finally made it to the exit.

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Jennie. "We're actually out! The only time they let us out is when getting supplies."

"It is actually nice to breath, and take in all the air." said Millie as he take a deep breath. "So refreshing."

"I wouldn't get to relax." said Ichigo. "Sphinx Crusade's grunts can be lurking around here. I suggest we get out of this forest as quickly as possible." The ground started to shake catching everybody's attention. "Everyone, stay close to one another!"

"I knew it, I knew it was to good to be true!" cursed Soka. "Those damn Sphinx Crusade will never let us go!" The ground burst open, and what came landing down was a behemoth.

"It's a behemoth!" exclaim Millie, in shock, and fear as Tonya, and Ronya owner hiding behind their mother.

"Looks like your friends fail to beat that behemoth we were trying to warn you about!" yelled Soka. "Still have faith in those friends of yours! You can't beat the Sphinx Crusade, boy!"

"Damn!" cursed Ichigo, as he took out Zangetsu.

"Luffy, and the others lose?" said Nami, in disbelief, as she took out her clima-tact. "I can't believe that!"

"What did you do to our friends!" frowned Ichigo. The behemoth looked down at Ichigo, and Nami. "Answer me!" The behemoth remained silent as it continue to stare at Ichigo. "Fine, have it your way!" Ichigo charged at the beast ready to swing Zangetsu.

"Ichigo, Nami!" Ichigo stopped charging at the behemoth as he heard a familiar voice.

"L-Luffy?" said Nami, in confusion.

"We're up here!" This time it was Natsu's voice that spoke.

"Up where?* Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw Natsu, Luffy, and Ryo riding on the behemoth's back. "WHAT THE HELL!"

Nami sighed. "Why am I not surprised."

"Check it out! We're riding on a behemoth!" smiled Ryo. "Isn't that awesome!"

"H-how?" Ichigo manage to say. Seeing three of his friends riding, from what he heard just seconds ago, a beast with destructive power was a bit shocking to him.

"Well, we fought it, and kicked its ass." explained Luffy. Luffy smiled. "Then we became friends."

"It couldn't be that simple!" yelled Ichigo, and Nami.

"Well, that's what happen." answered Natsu, as the trio jumped off the behemoth.

"You really helped us out, and saved us a lot of time." said Ryo, rubbing the behemoth's mane.

"Get some rest." said Luffy. "Once all this is over, you can come with us. The behemoth lay down to rest, and closed its eyes to get some rest

"Incredible." said Millie, in a low voice. "They actually tame a behemoth"

"I didn't think it was possible." said Jennie, in awe.

"They're so cool!" said Ronya, looking at Natsu, Luffy, and Ryo in awe.

"You can't bring that beast with us!" argued Nami.

"Why not?" frowned Luffy.

"You actually think the queen will allow a behemoth to stay in the castle?" question Ichigo.

"Of course the queen will be fine with it." replied Ryo. "She loves pets."

"I don't think a beast like this can be consider a pet." sighed Nami. "Anyway, have you seen Yuri, and Hinata.

"Nope." answered Natsu.

"Damn." cursed Ichigo. "They might still be in the base."

"Nope, they've already left the base." answered Natsu, and Ryo.

"Wait, how do you two know " asked Ichigo.

"Well, I can sense mana, and Yuri's mana is not in the base. explained Ryo.

"And I have enhanced smelling" said Natsu. "Both Yuri, and Hinata's scent have been gone for awhile."

"Forgot you had that." commented Nami.

"Well, as long they are safe, that's all that matters." sighed Ichigo.

"By the way." said Luffy. "I've been meaning to ask." Luffy pointed at Millie, and his family. "Who are they?"

"Oh, they're a family that got captured by Sphinx Crusade 12 years ago." replied Ichigo.

Ryo looked shock. "Seriously?"

Ichigo nodded. "I was thinking of getting them to the Hidden Leaf Village real quickly. If they stay with us any longer, they'll be in danger."

"That's true." nodded Ryo.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you three something." said Nami, looking at Natsu, Luffy, and Ryo. "Did you ever find the jinchūriki?"

"No luck." frowned Natsu. "Apparently, they haven't found him, or her yet."

"Well, in a way, that's good for us." said Ichigo. "Anyway, we'll be on our way to the Hidden Leaf Village. We'll be back soon."

Ryo nodded. "I understand. We'll continue searching for the jinchūriki."

Ichigo nodded, and looked over to Nami. "Let's go." Nami nodded, and followed Ichigo along with Millie, and his family.

"We should get going as well." Natsu, Luffy, and Ryo nodded to each other, and went to start their search for the jinchūriki.

* * *

_**To Yuri, and Hinata**_

True to Natsu, and Ryo words, Yuri, and Hinata had already exited the base. Yuri, and Hinata have been following a group of Sphinx Crusade soldiers, led by Mizuki himself. Both have been keeping their distance away from the group so they won't be spotted.

"This is weird." said Yuri.

Hinata nodded in agreement. "Why is he heading towards Konoha?"

"You said just a year ago he escape from Konoha's prison, correct?" asked Yuri. Hinata nodded. "What was he charged for?"

"It happen 2, and half years ago, it was graduation day for academy students. said Hinata. Everyone, but Naruto, had passed. This surprised Yuri. Naruto had failed? Hinata continued. "Mizuki had used Naruto into thinking that he could still pass by stealing the Scroll of Sealing."

"Scroll of Sealing?" repeated Yuri, in confusion.

"Yes." nodded Hinata. "From what I was told, it's apparently a scroll full of dangerous, and forbidden jutsu, so the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, had sealed it away.

"Okay." nodded Yuri, as they continue to follow Mizuki, and his group. "So what happen, I can tell Mizuki got caught somehow, and Naruto became a ninja, right?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes, Lady Tsunade, was very vague about the details, but apparently our Academy instructor came, and tried to save Naruto, but failed to defeat Mizuki. But, Naruto came and rescued Iruka-sensei. By learning the Shadow Clone Jutsu, he was able to beat Mizuki."

"Shadow Clone Jutsu, huh?" repeated Yuri, with a small smirk. "A genin learning a jounin level jutsu. Not bad, Naruto."

"I was so glad Naruto was able to pass." Hinata had a little blush on her face. "I was worried he wouldn't be able to reach his dream of becoming Hokage."

Yuri let a small smirk go across his face once he saw Hinata's small blush. "You can think of your boyfriend later. Right now we need to take care of Mizuki." teased Yuri.

"B-b-boyfriend." stuttered Hinata, as her whole face went red.

Yuri started to laugh. "I'm just kidding Hinata." Hinata looked down in embarrassment as Yuri laughed died down.

"So, base from what you're telling me." said Yuri, getting serious. "Mizuki is probably thinking of getting revenge on the Hidden Leaf Village for throwing him in prison. Hinata nodded in agreement. "Though, he's a fool, if he thinks he can actually win against the whole village."

"You think he has a plan?" asked Hinata.

"If he does." said Yuri. "I doubt it will work. He's going up against an entire ninja village."

"You think Sphinx Crusade told him to go the village?" asked Hinata.

Yuri shook his head. "No, I doubt they would start an invasion, especially with their leader still recovering."

"So, the only explanation is, Mizuki is doing this behind Sphinx Crusade's back."

Yuri nodded. "Seems like it. For now, we'll continue keep following him to see if he has other motives." Hinata nodded as they continue to follow Mizuki, and his small army of soldiers.

* * *

_**To Ichigo, and Nami**_

"We're going to drop you off at the Konoha." explained Ichigo. "Once we do try to find the Hokage, and tell her we drop you off."

Millie nodded. "I understand. Young man, you have no idea how grateful we are to you, and Nami."

"We thought we would be enslaved in that place for the rest of our lives." said Jennie. "But, I'm glad we held on to hope even if it was only a little."

Soka frowned. _"There is no way we are escaping that easy. Sphinx Crusade had us lock down there for the past 12 years with no way to escape." _Soka glared at Ichigo, and Nami. _"Yet, two kids showed up, along with their friends, and manage to get us out with no difficulties? I don't buy it."_

"Well, what do we have here." Everybody stopped running, and looked up. "We have an interesting group here, Itachi." Standing on the tree branches above them were Itachi, and Kisame.

"Who are you, and tell us what you want!" demanded Ichigo as he pulled out Zangetsu.

"Everyone, stand behind me!" exclaimed Nami, as Millie, and his family his behind Nami.

"_Who are these two?" _though Soka, in fear. _"They don't look like Crusade soldiers."_

Itachi, and Kisame jumped down from the branches. "Say, Itachi, isn't the boy, and girl fit Zetsu description of the people looking for the Hidden Waterfall's jinchūriki?"

Itachi nodded. "That is correct. They do fit the description quite well."

"Well, this gets me pretty excited" Kisame took out his wrapped blade, pointing it at Ichigo.

"_How do they know we were looking for the jinchūriki?" _thought Ichigo, as he glared at the two. _"Who are they, and what are they after?"_

Kisame smirked. "Alright kid, let's see what you're made of."

* * *

_**To Natsu, Luffy, and Ryo**_

"Hey, guys." whined Luffy. "I'm seriously getting hungry here." Luffy's stomach growled as he started to rub it. "Can't we stop, and get something eat."

"Luffy." sighed Ryo. "You whining about food is not going to make your stomach better, in fact." Ryo's stomach started to growl as well. "It's making us hungry as well!"

"Ryo, let me eat some of your fire!" whines Natsu.

"No way." replied Ryo. "If we're starving, your starving with us!"

"Agreed!" nodded Luffy, in agreement

"HOW IS THAT FAIR!" complained Natsu.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" called out a voice.

"What the?" Natsu, Luffy, and Ryo looked up to see clay in shape of a small bird diving towards them. The trio eyes widen as the small bird exploded into flames. Up in a tree branch were two male wearing the same cloak Itachi, and Kisame are wearing. One with blonde hair, and the other with black spiky hair with a orange spiral mask. The one with the blonde hair is known as Deidara, and next to him is his partner Tobi.

"Well, it seems those three weren't ready for my kind of art." said Deidara. "They didn't know what hit them.

"I know right!" exclaimed Tobi. "I even warned them, and all they did is look dumbfounded. Do you think their dead?"

"Well, I wouldn't be surprise as they took-" Deidara stopped talking as he heard a sucking noise. "Hey, Tobi, you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Tobi. "The birds? The bees? The bugs? The fire from the explosion being sucked in by the pink hair male we just blew up?"

"Would you sh-, wait what!" Deidara looked down once more to see Natsu eating the flames from the explosion leaving himself, Luffy, and Ryo unharmed.

"THEY'RE ALIVE, DEIDARA!" exclaimed Tobi as he started to freak out. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO! WE WERE SURE THAT WOULD TAKE THEM WITH ONE HIT!"

"Would you shut up Tobi!" exclaimed Deidara. _"What kind of just allows someone to eat fire! I've never heard or seen a jutsu like that before!"_

"Thanks for the meal!" smirked Natsu as he ate the last of the fire from the explosion. "I'm all fired up now!"

"What just happened was awesome!" said Luffy, unfazed by the explosion.

"Well, that just happen." commented Ryo, also unfazed by the explosion. Ryo looked up at Deidara, and Tobi. "Hey, you two should be careful! That could of killed of someone!"

"IT WAS SUPPOSE TO KILL THE THREE OF YOU!" shouted Deidara.

"Really?" questioned Luffy. "What we ever do to you two."

"He does got a point." agreed Tobi. "I mean, they never did anything to make us want to kill them."

"They're the enemy, Tobi." sighed Deidara, in annoyance.

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Tobi.

"_I'm surrounded by morons." _thought Deidara.

"So, any idea on who those two are?" question Ryo, as he unsheathe his sword.

"Beats me." answered Luffy, as he cracked his knuckles.

"But, if they're looking for a fight." smirked Natsu, as fire started to engulf his fist. "Who are to ignore them!"

"Uh, Deidara, they're looking really scary right now." said Tobi, hiding behind Deidara.

Deidara smirked. "Okay, maybe their not that idiotic after all. This should be fun."

* * *

_**?**_

While two fights with dealing Akatsuki are starting, a team of four are also joining the fight, but not for the jinchūriki. They have another agenda in mind.

"So, this where people saw members of the Akatsuki heading towards?" question a young male with black spiky hair, with black eyes.

"Yep, this the place." smirked a young male with short white hair. This is Suigetsu Hozuki.

"I sense very strong chakra around this area." said a young female with long red hair. This is Karin. "The Akatsuki are most likely to be around here."

"Even the animals tell me people in black cloaks with red clouds roam around this area." said a young male with orange spiky hair, with red-orange eyes. This is Jugo.

"Good." said the black hair male. "Remember, Team Hebi objective is to locate Itachi Uchiha." This young male is Sasuke Uchiha, former Hidden Leaf Ninja, and ex-teammate of Naruto, and Sakura from Team 7. _"Itachi, the time has come."_

_**To be continue…**_

* * *

**A/N: Chapter is done! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll see you guys next time!**


	11. Chapter 10: Rumble in the Forest!

**A/N: Hello everyone! Long time no see. Sorry this took this so long. Getting this chapter out took longer than I expect it. Well, it's here now, this story is still alive, and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing, but my own characters!**

**Chapter 10: Fight! Rumble in the Forest!**

* * *

As Yuri and Hinata continue to follow Mizuki, and his soldiers. Yuri sensed Ryo's Mana increasing. _"Ryo is fighting, again? I wonder what's going on over there?" _

"Yuri?" called out Hinata. Are you alright?"

Yuri nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Yuri turned his attention to group of Crusade soldiers as they continue to march behind Mizuki. "Listen, Hinata, we've seen enough. Its obvious what Mizuki is planning, and quite frankly I rather finish him off quickly, and help out the others as quickly as possible."

Hinata nodded. "Okay, I'm ready when you are."

Yuri smirked. "Alright, Hinata, let's get wild!" Yuri jumped off from the tree branch, and launched a dark energy beam from his hand taking out a mass of Crusade soldiers.

"What was that!" exclaim Mizuki in shock. "Are we under attacked?"

"W-w-we don't know sir! said a soldier as him, and remaining group started to look around nervously.

Hinata charged right into the group of soldiers taking one out with a double palm strike to the gut. Hinata swiftly started to take out soldiers with furries of kicks and palm strikes.

"Who is this girl!" shouted a crusade soldier in fear as Hinata knocked him out.

"WHY YOU!" A Crusade soldier thrust his spear at Hinata, who dodged the attack very easily, and knocked him out with palm strike to the stomach.

"Very nice, Hinata." complemented Yuri as he dodged an attack from two Crusade soldiers, and then quickly dispose of them. "Got some very nice footwork!"

"Thank you." Hinata started to blush at Yuri comment as he took out the last remaining soldiers. "And now there is only one."

Mizuki glared at Yuri, and Hinata. "Who the hell are you two!"

"I'm Yuri, and you probably know Hinata Hyuuga." said Yuri.

"Hinata Hyuga?" repeated Mizuki, confusingly. "Ah, yes, I remember now. Hinata Hyuga, all grown up I see. Mizuki smirked. "It's always nice for students to show their teachers how grown up they've become." Hinata glared at Mizuki which made the ex Konoha ninja laugh. "So, what can I do for you two?'

"How about surrendering." answered Yuri. "Let's not make this more difficult than it has to."

"Like hell I'm surrendering! exclaimed Mizuki. "I'm going to destroy Konoha for Lord Orochimaru!"

"You honestly think, you alone, can destroy Konoha?" question Hinata, glaring at Mizuki.

"Of course not." chuckled Mizuki. "Destroying Konoha is a slow process plan. Even I'm not stupid enough to take a whole village."

"Seems to me you've had this planned out for awhile." said Yuri.

"Even before i joined, Sphinx Crusade have planned Konoha's destruction for awhile now." explained Mizuki. "I can finally have my revenge on that forsaken village!"

"So, that's it" said Hinata. "You're doing this because of what happen 2 years ago."

Mizuki smirked. "That's right, and my revenge doesn't stop at the village."

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Who else is on your revenge list?"

"I don't have to tell you anything." Mizuki glared Yuri, and Hinata. "I already said too much anyway."

"Looks like he's done talking." sighed Yuri. "Hinata, you ready?

Hinata nodded. "I'm ready, Yuri!"

* * *

_**Ichigo vs Kisame**_

Nami could only stare, along with Millie's family, at the Ichigo's fight against Kisame. Nami had her Clima-Tact out ready to defend Millie, and his family. Luckily for Nami, Itachi is not interested in Nami in the slightest, and is more interested in the fight.

Ichigo clashed Zangetsu against Kisame's Samehada. "That's a nice blade you got there kid." smirked Kisame. "What do you call it?"

"Zangetsu." answered Ichigo.

Kisame smirked. "I wonder which is more powerful? My Samehada, or your Zangetsu?"

"Let's find out!" yelled out Ichigo as ran towards Kisame. Kisame smirked as he was pushed back a bit by Ichigo strength. Kisame slammed Samehada towards ground making Ichigo stepped backwards dodging the attack. Kisame swung his blade at Ichigo again as Ichigo blocked the attack. Ichigo's eyes widened as he was thrown across hitting a tree.

"_What the hell!" _thought Ichigo. _"Even though I blocked his attack, he was still able to send me flying like it was nothing." _

"_Who are these people? That guy just threw Ichigo like it was nothing!" _thought Nami.

"Well, glad to see a small shove like that has little effect on you." said Kisame. "If it did, I would would be disappointed."

Ichigo glared at Kisame before turning to Nami. "Nami, get Millie, and the others away from here?"

"But, what about you?" retorted Nami in concern.

"I'll be fine." said Ichigo. "But, if this fight keeps going, Mille, and his family will get hurt."

Nami nodded, even though she didn't want to leave. "Come on, let's leave this to Ichigo!"

"Right, of course!" said Millie as he, and the rest of his family ran after Nami. As Nami, Millie, and his family ran off, Itachi made no attempt to go after them. His focus was mostly on the fight between Ichigo, and Kisame.

"_He's not going after Nami?" _thought Ichigo, as he glance at Itachi. _"Is he going to ignore them so he can search for the jinchūriki?" _

"I wonder with your friends gone." said Kisame, bringing Ichigo's attention back to him. "Will you be taking this fight more serious."

"Well, let's find out!" exclaimed Ichigo as he rush at Kisame. Ichigo was swinging Zangetsu with mighty blows at Kisame who was blocking with his Samehada. Ichigo had his Zangetsu clashing with Kisame's Samehada as Ichigo started to make Kisame struggle.

"Now that's more like it!" exclaimed Kisame. Ichigo whole body started to glow as blue aura started to outline Ichigo body which surprised Kisame. Ichigo started to gather more strength as shoves Kisame's sword, and manage a ran cut with his Zangetsu. Kisame slides backwards from the force of Ichigo's attack. "Well, was not expecting that." commented Kisame as he looked at his wound.

"Trust me! There's more where that came from!" said Ichigo as he ready his Zanpakuto for another clash. Kisame smirked as Ichigo charged at Kisame once again. Kisame was dodging Ichigo's assault. Kisame shoved Zangetsu aside leaving Ichigo wide open. Ichigo's eyes widened as he jumped back dodging Kisame's attack. But Kisame was not done as Ichigo blocked Kisame's attack from his Samehada. Kisame smirked as he kneed Ichigo in stomach, and then kicked him away.

"Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!" Ichigo eyes widen as he was hit by a large torrent of water from Kisame's mouth, and was hit into several trees. Ichigo jumped out of the destroyed trees. Ichigo glared Kisame as blood was trailing down from his forehead.

"_So, that's a water style ninjutsu." _thought Ichigo. _"So he mainly fights with water, and not just with his sword. This could be more difficult than I thought._

* * *

_**Natsu, Luffy, and Ryo vs Deidara, and Tobi**_

"Go go go Deidara!" cheered Tobi as he watched Deidara dodging Natsu, Luffy, and Ryo's attack.

"HOW ABOUT YOU HELP TOBI!" yelled Deidara as he dodged Ryo's attack from his sword, and then kicked him away.

"No way, those guy look way too strong." whined Tobi. "I think you're far suited for this than I am."

Deidara smirked. "Tch, guess this means I can show these fools what true art really is!" Deidara put his hands in his pouch as the mouths on his hands started to chew clay. "I wonder how you'll like this!" Deidara threw small clay bombs from his hands causing Natsu, Luffy, and Ryo to dodged them. Luffy used his Gum Gum Pistol as Deidara as the S-rank rogue ninja dodged Luffy's attack. Luffy stretch his arm back as he notice little white spiders are crawling on his arm.

"Did you put spiders on me!" exclaimed Luffy in shock as the spider exploded landing a direct hit.

"LUFFY!" yelled out Natsu and Ryo. Ryo glared at Deidara as he started to throw multiple slashes at the Akatsuki member. Deidara smirked as he dodged Ryo's assault and then slide kick Ryo ankle causing him to fall. Ryo quickly recovered by placing one hand on the ground, and quickly kick Deidara in the face.

"Damn you!" cursed Deidara as he was about to throw another set of explosive.

"I don't think so!" Deidara turns around to see Luffy with his arms stretch back. "Gum Gum Bazooka!"

Deidara grunted in pain as he hit the ground with a hard thud. "Annoying little-!"

"Not over yet!" Deidara looked up to see Natsu holding a huge ball of fire over his head. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" the fireball caused a huge explosion once it hit the ground.

"Did you get him?" asked Ryo, trying to see through the smoke. The smoke cleared out, and Deidara was gone. "What the hell! Where did he go!"

Deidara and Tobi jumped out of the ground surprising the trio. Well… Deidara jumped out the ground while Tobi is stuck. "Deidara! Help me!" pleaded Tobi as he was struggling to get out of the ground.

"i underestimate the three of you." commented Deidara ignoring Tobi. "It seems I will have to how with a different approach." Deidara smirked as he put his hand in his pouch. "I wonder how well you guys will be able handle this!" Deidara took his hands out of his pouch and planted clay into the ground. The clay started to form into misshapen humanoid forms being control with a small cord of clay from the S-rank missing ninja.

"What the hell is that?" question Ryo as two of Deidara's explosive clay dolls started to walk towards the trio. Ryo cleave one of the dolls in half with his sword. Ryo eyes widened as his sword was stuck on the doll. The other clay doll shaped its hand into Axe ready to cut Ryo into two.

"Dammit!" cursed Ryo as he dodged the attack as he pulled out his sword.

"_So far, they've done well against my C1." _smirked Deidara. _"Let's see how they handle this."_

"Ryo, are you alright?" asked Luffy."

"Just barely.**" **responded Ryo. "I barely got my sword out that thing."

"Well, let's see how they'll handle this!" yelled out Natsu. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

Deidara smirked. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." Natsu did not listen as he attack the clay doll. The doll instantly exploded engulfing Natsu.

"Natsu!" yelled out Luffy, and Ryo in concern.

Deidara smirked. "LIKE HELL THAT'S GOING TO WORK ON ME!" Deidara smirked fell as he saw Natsu eating the heat from the explosion. Natsu smirked at Deidara, and rushed at him again.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Natsu headbutted Deidara in the stomach sending him crashing into tree.

"DEIDARA!" Tobi instantly ran over to his superior as Deidara recovered from Natsu's attack.

"Dammit! My attacks don't work on him!" growled Deidara. "I'm at a disadvantage when I'm up against him!"

"That's the way Natsu!" cheered Luffy as him and Ryo ran up to the dragon slayer.

"Luffy, Ryo let me handle this guy." Natsu glared at Deidara. "You two handle that's masked guy."

"Yeah, that may be best." agreed Ryo. "You have the most advantage against this guy."

"Wait a minute." Tobi tilted his head in confusion before shouting. "I HAVE TO FIGHT TOO?" Natsu, Luffy, Ryo, and even Deidara sweat-drop as they looked at Tobi in disbelief.

* * *

_**Ichigo vs Kisame**_

Itachi continued to watch as Ichigo clashed his Zangetsu against Kisame's Samehada. To Itachi, it looks like his partner is having fun. Too much fun. Ichigo started to gather spirit energy as it started to outline his body.

"You know kid!" called out Kisame. "My Samehada has another special ability that you might want to know about! Kisame dashed toward Ichigo as the Substitute Shinigami jumped back to dodged Kisame's attack. Kisame smirked as the Spirit energy outlining Ichigo's body was being eaten by Kisame's Samehada!

"What the hell!" shouted Ichigo in surprise. Ichigo suddenly felt a little bit weak as he continue to dodge Kisame assault.

Itachi narrow his eyes as he was in deep thought at what he just witness. _"Kisame's Samehada was able to eat that Shinigami spirit energy." _thought Itachi. _"That is a problem. But, I think I've seen enough of this fight." _

Ichigo looked over to see Itachi jumping away from the fight. "Hey!" Ichigo jumped after Itachi but Kisame appeared right in front of him ready?"

Ichigo clenched his teeth in frustration. _"Damn! I just hope he doesn't go after Nami, or the jinchūriki. _Ichigo and Kisame ran towards each other as they clash swords once again. _"I'm going to have to finish this quickly!"_

* * *

_**To Itachi**_

Itachi was jumping to the highest tree to get a better view of the whole area. _"If Kisame's Samehada can absorb spirit energy… then that means each worlds different energy sources are slowly starting merge together." _Itachi looked over the whole area. _"If that is happening, then my Sharingan should be able to pick up any mana, magic, or spirit energy." _

Itachi made a single hand sign, his body started to separate into a flock of crows with each eye having a Sharingan, and started to fly around the area.

* * *

_**To Naruto**_

"Man… where is everyone?" question Naruto. Naruto has been searching for the others for awhile now after being separated from the others while still searching for Fū. "Well, in any case, hopefully they are having a better time than I am. " As Naruto was walking Naruto heard what sound like people jumping tree to tree.

Naruto looked up to see Fū! Naruto looked in front of him to see a group of Sphinx Crusade soldier grunts run past him ignoring him as they chase Fū.

"What the hell is going on!" yelled Naruto as he chased after Fū, and the group of Sphinx Crusade soldiers. "Why are Sphinx Crusade chasing that girl! Well, whatever the case! I better help her out!"

* * *

_**To Fū**_

"_Geez! These guy don't know when to quit!" _Ever since escaping her former village, Fū has been on the run from Sphinx Crusade. She was found out not too long, and had to quickly get away or else she would have to encounter Shiro again. _"One day… he will pay for what he has done! But, for now."_

Fū looked back at grunt soldiers, and preparing a jutsu. "Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!"

"Watch out!" Though Fū did not hit all of the Crusade Soldiers, she did manage to hit a few. Fū dropped to the ground with a kick taking out a Crusade Soldier.

"You damn bitch!" shouted a soldier thrusting his spear at Fū. Fū quickly grabbed her kunai as both weapons started to spark as the spear was sliding across the small weapon. Fū crotch down and sweep kick the soldier off the ground. Behind her was two Crusade soldiers ready to ambush her with their spears.

"LEFT YOURSELF WIDE OPEN!" Fū eyes widen as she was about to bring out two kunai ready to defend herself if possible.

"GIANT RASENGAN!" Fū could look in shock as Naruto jumped out of nowhere, with a clone by his side, taking out the two soldiers with his Rasengan.

"Woah" mustered Fū in shock. The last remaining soldiers were in shock as well.

"Who the hell is this guy!"

"He just came out of nowhere!"

"Look at his headband!"

Fū looked at Naruto's headband. "_He's from the Konoha. Has Konoha heard of The Hidden Waterfall Village being attacked?"_

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto as his clone popped out of existence.

Not trusting her voice, Fū just nodded. She wasn't sure if she could trust Naruto with all that has happened.

Naruto smiled. "That's good! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Um...my name is Fū." Naruto eyes widened in shock which made Fū take a step back. _"Why does he have that look on his face? Does he know that I am jinchūriki?" _

"Wait, your Fū, the jinchūriki of The Hidden Waterfall Village?" Fū nodded as she took another step back ready to fight if necessary. Naruto noticing Fū look quickly calmed her down. "Wait, no need to be afraid or anything! I'm Konoha's jinchūriki! Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi!"

"Wait… YOU'RE WHAT!" Fū looked at Naruto in surprised. "Y-y-you're a jinchūriki?" Naruto nodded. "I never met another jinchūriki before."

"Well now is it our lucky day?" Naruto and Fū turned their attention to the last remaining grunts. "Lord Shiro will be please once we bring not one, but two jinchūriki!"

"Like hell that's going to happen!" growled Naruto. Besides, you guys already lost!" The grunts look confuse as they heard a popping noise behind them. They turned around to at least 10 Narutos charging right at them.

"AHHHHHHH!" Naruto's clones defeated the grunts with ease as each went down very easily.

"Piece of cake." smirked Naruto, before turning to Fū. Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I honestly have no idea a what to say right now."

Fū looked at Naruto before chuckling. "I should be the one to say that! I never really met another jinchūriki before."

"I met one. His name is Gaara. He was my enemy at first but then we became good friends." said Naruto.

"Gaara?" repeated Fū in confusion. "You mean the Kazekage of Sunagakure? He's a jinchūriki?" Fū looked shocked. A village letting a jinchūriki become a Kage was something she hasn't heard of it or was thought possible.

Naruto nodded. "Or at least he was a jinchūriki."

Fū looked confuse. "Was?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "It's a long story. I'll explain later! But, right now we have to get away from Sphinx Crusade."

"Right." nodded Fū, remembering she was being chased. Sphinx Crusade… is that the name of the group that is chasing me?"

Naruto nodded. "It is. I'll explain as we move." Naruto held out his hand. "Do you trust me?" Fū looked at Naruto's hand, and then at Naruto. Naruto was like a jinchūriki like her. Just knowing that made her feel… better. Plus, she could tell Naruto would not betray her. That look in his eyes shows one of loyalty and trust.

Fū nodded as she held Naruto's hand. "I do."

Naruto smiled. "Then let's go!" Naruto and Fū ran off ready to get out of the area.

"Oh my, things are getting interesting!" Zetsu sprouted out of the ground with the White Zetsu with a big smirk on his face. "Both jinchūriki of Nanabi, and Kyuubi are together!"

"**Stop your blabbering!" **scorned Black Zetsu. **"We better tell the others right now. Having two jinchūriki in the same place is a rare opportunity." **

"Agreed." Said White Zetsu.

_**Yuri, and Hinata vs Mizuki**_

"You two are annoying!" shouted Mizuki as he charged at the two.

"We're annoying?" said Yuri as he dodged Mizuki easily. "If I wanted too, I could finish you off easily."

"Cocky little-!" Mizuki was interrupted as he was kicked by Hinata. "Hyuga bitch!" Hinata was dodging Mizuki very easily. Hinata striked Mizuki with a palm strike to Mizuki chest causing him to gasp. Hinata finished her attack with kick making Mizuki slide across the ground.

"Or I can let Hinata kick your ass. Doesn't matter to me either way." yawned Yuri. "Look how about you give yourself up, and skip the pointless battle."

Mizuki smirked as he made several hand signs. "Like hell I'll give up to the likes of you two! Mizuki sunk into the ground.

"Earth style?!" Hinata looked surprised. "Back in the academy he never used any earth style!"

"Tch, must of learn some new tricks with being with Orochimaru and Sphinx Crusade." sneered Yuri.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Yuri and Hinata turned around to see Mizuki popped out of the ground making a final hand sign. "Earth Style: Flying Stones Jutsu!" Mizuki placed his hand on the ground, and rock projectiles started to shoot at Yuri and Hinata.

"Dammit!" cursed Yuri as he dodged Mizuki's barrages of rock stones while Hinata would palm strike the rock stones away. Mizuki smirked as the two were slowly started to back up. "Is this really all you got!"

"Not at all!" replied Mizuki as he made hand sign. "Release!"

"Release?" repeated Yuri in confusion. Yuri looked down at the ground to see tag seals on the ground. Yuri quickly pushed Hinata out the way as seal unleashed blue lighting stunning Yuri.

"Yuri!" called out Hinata in concern.

"D-don't worry about me." said Yuri as he attempt to move. "This is nothing to me."

"Hehehehe. You say that now." smirked Mizuki as he started to make amee set of hand seals. "Earth Style: Stone Plate Coffin!" Large forms of rocks started to form around Yuri, and immediately crushed Yuri in between.

"YURI!" called out Hinata in concern before turning to Mizuki with a glare.

Mizuki didn't care for Hinata's glare as he laughed out loud. "That cocky fool! That's what he gets for underestimating me! I am the great Mizuki!" Mizuki turned to Hinata. "And you shall soon learn why I am great, and you are trash!"

"It's you who's the trash!" responded Hinata getting ready to fight once again.

"HA! why do you bother trying! mocked Mizuki. "Haven't you learn anything from your friend! I am superior in every way! Konoha, that weak excuse for a village, could never given the power I rightfully deserve! I am-!"

"A crazed egomaniac who can't even shut up to see if his opponents are alive or not." Mizuki looked over to the crushed rocks with a surprise look.

"Impossible!" shouted Mizuki in disbelief.

In between the crushed rocks was Yuri, unharmed. Yuri had stopped the crushed earth with his bare hands. Yuri looked up with a smirked.

"Yuri!" called out Hinata in relief.

"Sorry to tell you this Mizuki!' Yuri pushed away the the rocks as they broke apart. "But, you are nothing to me!"

_H-h-how can any human stopped that with their bare hands! Is he even human!?" _thought Mizuki as he took a step back. He was actually starting to get frightened.

"You know since you showed me something nice." Yuri cracked his knuckles. "I'll show you something cool!" Yuri started to gather dark mana around his fist, and feet. Yuri had summoned fist armor gauntlets with claws for his arms and feet armor gauntlets for his feet. Yuri fist armor gauntlets were the color black with purple symbols that seem to form a raven. It seem to have 6 purple gems fused with the gauntlet. Three on the right and three on the left.

Yuri's feet armor gauntlets had the same color scheme as his fist armor gauntlets with the same 6 purple gems.

"Yuri, what are those?" Hinata couldn't help but stare Yuri new weapon he just summon. The gauntlets were gave a dark radiant aura.

"These are my Chaotic Gauntlets!" smirked Yuri.

"Where in hell did these weapons come from!" called out Mizuki in anger and with a hint of fear.

"You see, my family has a technique that is similar to Earthland's magic Re-quip. While we do store our weapon similar to Re-quip, we make the weapons ourselves depending on our fighting style or personality." explained Yuri. "We also categorize our weapons by volume." Yuri held up his arm. "These gauntlets belong in my Volume Three category."

"O-oh Yea! What do you called this family technique! Tell me!" demanded Mizuki,

"The weapons themselves are called Regal Arms. Weapons made from royal blood." said Yuri.

"_Royal blood?" _repeated Hinata in her mind in confusion. _"Is Yuri royalty?"_

The technique itself is called Regal Swap!" Yuri gathered dark Mana into his fist as he charged straight at Mizuki, alarming the ex-Konoha chunin.

"_Did he just get faster! I have to block quickly!" _ thought Mizuki as he raised his arms to block Yuri's attack.

"Disorder Impact!" called out Yuri as he punched Mizuki with his enhanced dark fist. Mizuki gasped in pain as he was send hurling into a huge amount of trees with a trail of blood following behind. "And just to let you know, I let you put up your arms."

Mizuki gasped in pain as he coughed out blood. _"He… he is a monster! He could of killed me if he wanted too!"_

Hinata could only stare in shock at the result of Yuri's attack as it left nothing but a long trail of destroyed trees. _I had no idea, Yuri was so powerful. He could of ended this fight at the very beginning."_

"Get up." demanded Yuri. "I'm still not done beating your face in."

"D-d-d-damn you!" coughed Mizuki. Mizuki glared at Yuri. _"I-it looks like I may have to use "that" after all!" _

"Come on this way!" Yuri, Hinata, and Mizuki looked around the area in confusion.

"Are you sure Miss Nami?" called out a younger voice.

"_Is there someone coming this way?" _question Yuri, in his head.

"Here is an opening!" called out Nami as she ran out with Millie, Jennie, Soka, Ronya, and Tonya.

"Nami?" Yuri and Hinata looked at navigator in confusion.

"Yuri, Hinata?" said Nami in confusion. "I didn't know you two were going back to the village."

"Going back to the village?" question Hinata in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"We're here to take him out." Yuri pointed toward Mizuki.

"M-M-Mizuki!" stuttered Soka in fear.

Mizuki let a dark smirk spread across his face. "Well, well, my domestic family. What are you doing here!"

"So, that's Mizuki." muttered Nami, under her breath.

_**To Zoro**_

"Well, isn't this ironic." smirked Zoro as he stared down at his opponent. Zoro opponent was none other than Arisu.

Arisu let a smirk spread across her face. "I must admit fighting a skilled swordsman such as yourself have been on mind ever since we cross swords."

"You're not bad yourself." commented Zoro as he pulled out his katana. "How about we continue where we left off? Or, are you going to run away to your Master."

"I should first mention, Shiro is no master of mine. retorted Arisu as she unsheathe her blade. "That man is someone I hate with all my heart. To be honest, I feel quite insulted you would make such assumption."

"Tch, like I want to hear from a Sphinx Crusade member." commented Zoro.

"Trust me when I say-!" Arisu dashed towards Zoro as her blade clashed with his katanas. "I have whole another reason for joining Sphinx Crusade!"

_**To Sakura**_

"Great, I get stuck with you?" Sakura looked at her opponent in annoyance. Her opponent is none other than Durum.

Durum glared at Sakura. "You pink hair bitch! How dare you look down on me! You should feel honor that you even have the right to face me!

"_I get the arrogant one, great." _Sakura rolled her eyes with that thought as she prepare to fight.

Durum smirked. "That other girl isn't here." Durum rushed towards Sakura with his fist held back, ready to punch the student of Tsunade. "So, killing you should be easy!"

Sakura glared at Durum as she easily dodged Durum's punch, and slammed her knee into Durum's stomach. Durum eyes popped out as Sakura then punch Durum with her super human strength throwing him into several trees.

"Y-you bitch." muttered Durum as a small trail of blood was coming out of his mouth.

Sakura smirked as she clench her fist. "What's wrong? I thought I should be easy to kill without Hikari."

"Don't toy with me!* roared Durum as he slammed his fist at the ground sending spikes made of earth toward Sakura.

"_So, he can control the earth?" _thought Sakura as manage to dodge Durum attack. Durum slammed his fist into the ground, and launched a huge rock at Sakura. Sakura punched the rock destroying it completely. But behind the rock was Durum with his fist held back once again.

"Dammit!" cursed Sakura as she quickly blocked Durum's attack. Sakura was sent flying into several trees by Durum's own superhuman strength. _"He may be arrogant and annoying. But, that strength of his is no joke." _

"Huh?" Durum looked confused. "You're still alive? A stubborn one you are."

Sakura smirked. "It will take a lot more than that to kill someone like me."

Durum glared at Sakura as he slammed his fist down again with earth spikes rushing towards Sakura. Sakura ready herself as she charged forward dodging each of the spikes. Durum eyes widen as Sakura was now right in front of him.

"How do you like this!" shouted Sakura as she punched Durum in his stomach. Sakura looked up in surprised to see her punch did nothing at all! "What the?"

Durum smirked. "Is that all you got? Hardly felt that!" Durum dived at Sakura for an attack which Sakura dodged by leaping backwards.

"_Last time I attacked him, I actually felt his skin." _thought Sakura as Durum continue to send a barrages of punches at Sakura which were easy to dodge. _"But, this time I felt like I was hitting...metal?"_

Durum started to growled in annoyance as he was getting frustrated at Sakura dodging his attacks. "Ok, how about this!" Durum punched the ground causing it to break apart.

Sakura looked alarm as she lost her footing, which was Durum was aiming for. Durum smirked as he charged at Sakura. Durum grasp Sakura by her neck, and started to drag her face across the ground, and then threw her at a tree.

Durum smirked as he saw Sakura forehead was dripping with blood as they hit the ground. "Gehahahahaha! What happen? You looked all confident a second a ago! What happen to all that determination!"

Sakura glared at Durum as he continue to mock her. Durum smirked as he raised his arm up. "Since you're about to die by me I guess I can show you my true ability!" Sakura's eyes widened as Durum's arm suddenly started to shine silver.

"Is that...metal? Did his arm turned into metal?" Sakura question out loud.

Durum smirked. "That's right, stupid bitch! I can turn any number of my body parts be strong as metal! Your puny punches won't be able be go through my defense!"

Durum expected Sakura to shake in fear or even start screaming as he gets ready to kill her. But no, she did none of those things. Sakura never shook or even lose her cool. In fact, she was analyzing. "Hey! Say something would ya!"

Sakura was ignoring Durum as she continue to analyze Durum abilities. _"From what I can tell, he has natural superhuman strength, and has some control over earth manipulation. He can turn any part of his body into metal which he uses nearly for defense. Though, it makes me wonder, why hasn't he turn his whole body into metal? _

Durum growled as he started to get impatient with Sakura. He showed her what he was capable of, and to him she was still looking down on him. He was the superior one! Not her! Durum let out a massive yell bringing Sakura out of her thoughts.

"_Oh Well, looks like he's not going to let me think more on this." _thought Sakura. _"Better to test out my theories now!"_

Durum started to throw barrage of punches in his rage state which made them easier to dodge. _"One thing I start to notice is that he is very slow. All that strength may make him dangerous, but if fast enough it shouldn't be a problem." _thought Sakura as she dodged Durum assault. Durum slammed his foot down on the ground causing the ground to crack, and spikes made of earth up rooted from the ground. "_Which leads to this."_ Sakura manage a backflip, dodging the uproot earth spikes. _"He seems to only use his earth techniques to attack at long range, or so his opponents can lose their footing during a fight. Also, his control over the element of earth seems to be lacking._

"STAND STILL! I'M GOING TO CRUSH THAT PRETTY LITTLE NECK!" screamed Durum in rage as he felt insulted of Sakura presence.

"_Alright, time to get offense!" _thought Sakura as charged in at Durum.

Durum looked a bit shocked at Sakura before smirking. "Go ahead, and try! It's not like you possess the strength to bypass my defense!" Durum covered his stomach in metal as Sakura was closing in for a punch. "I AM INVISIBLE!" Sakura smirked as she quickly stopped her attack which cause to look at Sakura in surprise. "Wha-" Before Durum could finish, Sakura kneed Durum in the jaw, and with Sakura's super human strength, some of his teeth just cracked or fell out. Sakura finished her attack with kick sending Durum crashing into a tree causing it to break down.

"Y-y-you bitch!" cursed Durum as he held his jaw. "Y-y-you broke my jaw!

"You know, you're nothing but all talk!" commented Sakura. "You talk a big game, but in the end you're nothing! Especially once you figure out your weakness.

Durum glared at Sakura. "Weakness! How dare you assume I have a weakness! I am invisible!"

"Alright, I'll break it down to you, before I finish you off." Sakura said as she started to gathered chakra into her fist as she walks towards Durum.

"First off, you are very slow. Your strength maybe impressive, but if you can't hit anyone, what's the point? Not only that, but your ability to turn your body into metal is very slow to, that's why it was easy for me to hit you in the jaw instead of your stomach." Sakura's chakra started to grow even more intense as it continue to gather into her fist. "Second, your manipulation of earth is very lacking. You only ever use it as a offense, and not defense, not only that, the way you attack is very limited. Not only that, you only seem to use it to distract your opponent, or to have them lose their footing during battle." Sakura was now in front of Durum ready to finish him off. "And finally, your ability to turn any body part into metal. I was wondering why you never turn your whole body into metal instead. I've come to the conclusion that you can, but while using earth manipulation at the same time, you can't. Using metal to cover just your body parts, and using earth manipulation must take up a lot of energy for you. You brag about power you hardly have any control over, and how invisible you are. Yet, here you are on the ground defeated."

Durum growled in rage as he sat there in humiliation. How could he lose to her. He was invisible! Lord Shiro had picked him for this mission. and he was going to fail! Failure is not an option! Not here, not with Sphinx Crusade, not ever! "SO WHAT IF YOU FOUND OUT MY WEAKNESS! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU POSSESS THE STRENGTH TO BREAK IT!" Durum smirked as he turn his whole body into metal. "WHAT CAN YOU DO NOW! I'M NOT USING MY EARTH, SO THAT MEANS I CAN MAKE WHOLE BODY INTO METAL! WHATEVER YOU'RE ABOUT TO DO WILL BE USELESS!"

Sakura smirked. "This will be the last time, THAT YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME! CHHHAAAA!' Durum eyes widened in shock as the instant Sakura punch made contact the metal covering his body started to crack.

"_Impossible, impossible, impossible, IMPOSSIBLE!" _thought Durum in fear as the metal broke away, and starting to throw up blood from Sakura's punch. Due to the power behind Sakura's punch, the whole ground shook as it broke apart creating a giant crater.

Sakura looked down to see Durum knocked out, and defeated. The student of Tsunade smirked as she clench her fist. "I guess you could add me to your list of weaknesses as well." Sakura started to take in a few breath as she took this moment of silence to rest a bit. _"I better get moving, I probably attracted some members of Sphinx Crusade with my last attack. I better find Naruto, and the others. Hopefully, they found the jinchūriki, and the we can plan our next move."_

"Well, well, well, you actually defeated Durum!" Sakura eyes widen as she heard someone clapping their hands. "Then again, in my own point of view I wouldn't say that's an amazing feat." Sakura turned around to see Shiro, calmly sitting down on a tree branch with a smirk on his face.

"Y-you! You're the leader that's leading this group of Sphinx Crusade soldiers!" Sakura got in a fighting stance.

"Yeah, that's me." smirked Shiro. "I find it funny that you actually think you can beat me with your level of strength."

"Trust me, I'm tougher than I look." retorted Sakura as Shiro laugh. "You think I'm joking!" Sakura dashed towards Shiro. "Then how about I show you!" Shiro had a amuse look as he dodged Sakura punches with ease with his hands in his pockets.

"_Is he even taking me seriously!" _thought Sakura in frustration as she backed up. _"Got to calm down, can't let him get to me."_

"Is that all you got?" mocked Shiro.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she dashed towards Shiro once again. Sakura was moving a bit faster with her punches, though it didn't seem to bother Shiro as he was still dodging them with ease.

"You got a little bit faster!" commented Shiro as he dodged a kick. "But still not enough!" Sakura gasped as Shiro actually lunged forward, and kneed Sakura in the stomach. Shiro smirked as he back punch Sakura toward a tree. Sakura looked up to see Shiro charging a small amount of purple lightning into his fingertip. Sakura quickly dodged Shiro attack as the tree instantly was struck by Shiro's lightning and turned into ash.

"_Is he just toying with me?" _thought Sakura. Sakura was looking left and right as she was trying to locate Shiro. _"Where did he disappear to?" Left, right, or beh-" _

"Hello!" Before Sakura could even turned around, Shiro slammed his foot into the back of Sakura's head. Shiro chuckled as he watched Sakura roll across the ground from his kick. "Still think you can beat me? I mean so far, you just been amusement for me!" Shiro started to gather purple lightning into his hand as the lightning was dancing wildly. "An amusement I'm starting to grow bore of!"

"THEN CHALLENGE ME INSTEAD!" Shiro looked up in surprise as he stopped his attack, and backed up as a new figure tried to strike him with a downward slash. "I won't allow you to kill a comrade of mine!"

Shiro smirked as he started to feel excited. "I've been waiting for you!"

Sakura smiled as she started to stand up. "I'm happy to finally see a familiar face!" The person that just join the battle was none other than Erza Scarlet, one of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards. "Erza!"

Erza pointed her sword towards Shiro. "You're fighting me now, Shiro!"

_**To be continue…**_

* * *

**_A/N: Honestly, I was going to end this chapter with Sakura, and Durum, but decided to extend it a bit for when Erza showed up. Naruto, and Fu have finally met! What's going to happen to them? Well, who knows hehehe. I also wanted to mention this last chapter but forgot to, regarding one of the techniques Arisu used last chapter. That move actually belong to a video game rpg series called Tales of (which I do not own). When starting out this story, I planned to add one of them to group, but I decided against it. So, expect probably more moves from the Tales of series! I also want to bring up the behemoth from last chapter as well. Thought it be interesting if Sphinx Crusade had monsters like behemoths from Final Fantasy under their control, and around that time I was watching a trailer of FF XV, and I thought what not? With that being all said, hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I will see you guys next time!_**


End file.
